Keeping the Faith
by Holly1980
Summary: August 29, 2005. Hurricane Katrina reeks havoc on the Gulf Coast & submerges New Orleans under water. Bella Swan is determined to bring the city and the music back. Along the way she may just find love in unexpected places. AH,B&E,OOC,Drug use mentioned
1. Prologue

A/N- They say when one door closes another one opens. Well, this is my other door. I closed the chapter of my life that is The Sovereign Six today and now I'm about to embark on this new journey.

Along for me on this ride is my amazing beta, partner in crime, **Katydid2363**. Thank you for joining me again. To my prereaders and all of their encouraging and amazing words, **Fngrcufs**, **Dinx**, & **Angstaddict09**, thank y'all so much. To all of you rejoining me from The Sovereign Six, welcome back. This is going to be a little different but I think you'll like it.

I do not own Twilight.

**Prologue**

_When Katrina blew her fury across New Orleans in August 2005, she ripped the very heart out of the city_  
**_The music._**  
_Before Katrina, music had pulsed through the veins of New Orleans. It spilled out of every club, seeped into every street, and nourished every tight community.  
__But it was those tight communities - places like the Lower Ninth Ward, St Bernard's, and Treme districts - that were engulfed when the levees broke.  
__And it was those communities that many of New Orleans' musicians were forced to flee.  
__Katrina scattered them far and wide - to New York, Houston, Atlanta, Dallas.  
__Thousands, it is thought, are yet to return._

_From the BBC America, August 2006- one year after Hurricane Katrina_

**August 29, 2005** (the early morning hours)  
...EXTREMELY DANGEROUS CATEGORY FOUR HURRICANE KATRINA PREPARING TO MOVE ONSHORE NEAR SOUTHERN PLAQUEMINES PARISH LOUISIANA... ...HURRICANE-FORCE WIND GUSTS OCCURRING OVER MOST OF SOUTHEASTERN LOUISIANA...IN THE NEW ORLEANS METROPOLITAN AREA...AND AS FAR EAST AS THE CHANDELEUR ISLANDS...

**October 1, 2005  
**The warning played over and over in my head. Countless times I had heard it. It was like a sick reminder of what was to come. Sadly though, it had only been a warning. The sick reminder was the squander we were all living in now.

It was one of those moments that you will remember for the rest of your life. Like when someone asked your parents where they were when JKF was shot? Where they were when Elvis died? Or more recently, to my generation, where were you when 9-11 happened? Now the question of, where were you when Hurricane Katrina made landfall would be amongst those asked.

To answer the question of where I was, I was at my Aunt Sue's house in Shreveport, watching the weather channel like everyone else in the world. Well, I wasn't sure if everyone else in the world was watching but I knew for a fact that everyone from Louisiana who was able to see the news cast was watching. Along with my Aunt Sue, my dad Charlie and my mom Renee sat alongside me; eyes glued to the TV as we watched our home, our city crumble right before our eyes.

At 6:10 am, the morning of August 25, 2005, Katrina made landfall as a strong category three hurricane near Buras-Triumph, Louisiana with sustained winds of more than one hundred and twenty five miles per hour. Shortly thereafter it made landfall in Saint Bernard and Saint Tammany Parish. My whole family was up, unable to sleep the night before, as we watched the satellite images of the hurricane on the National Weather Service.

By eight that morning water had been seen rising on both sides of the Industrial Canal in New Orleans. Panic set in as we sat five hundred and fifty miles from our home. We were helpless as we heard reports come in that the levees had broken and the flood waters began to rise. The NWS advised those that had no means to leave their homes to get to higher ground immediately. They expected three to eight feet of water to emerge. I remember my dad chuckling to himself at the comment.

_"Higha ground?" _he shouted to the TV. _"This is New Orleans! The city is already below sea level. Where in da hell do you expect them to go? Their roofs?"_

And that's exactly what they did.

By eleven that morning it had been reported that ten feet of water had flooded Saint Bernard Parish. Many rooftops could not be seen from aerial views due to the water. My dad laughed again.

_"Ten God Damn feet my ass! That's gotta be at least twelve."_

Just when we thought we had seen the worst of it, around two that afternoon the news reported that the 17th Street Canal Levee had broken along with breaches in two other canals.

New Orleans, the Crescent City, shaped like a bowl surrounded by two large bodies of water, was officially under water.

For days we sat and watched news reports of those that were stranded on their roofs, feeling helpless to do anything. This was our city and there wasn't a damn thing we could do about helping them. Instead, we stayed in Shreveport and continued to panic about what the situation at our own homes would be like.

My dad left Shreveport as soon as it was clear for residents to return home. He spent a few days surveying the damage of our homes and his jazz club. He called his last night there, his voice strained from the emotional breakdown he had gone through as he replayed the aftermath of Katrina to my mom and myself.

The city and our homes weren't livable. Water still inhabited my parents' house but had receded from the jazz club they owned. He came back to Shreveport right before Hurricane Rita hit the coast causing the water that had began to recede to rise once again.

I was lucky in the sense though that my friends had been recovered after the storm. My dad had run into a few of them coming home just like him after the all clear was given. It was kind of a catch twenty-two in a sense. On one hand I was excited to hear that those that I cared about and had worried myself sick over were alive and okay but then at the same time, knowing what awaited us at home made me sick to my stomach.

On September 15, the mayor had said that businesses would reopen in a week. That was two weeks ago. I spent the first week helping Charlie out around the bar, cleaning up and getting it back in condition. Whether people had homes or not, they would still want to drink. It was the only upside my dad and I could come up with during this time of crisis.

I was grateful that my home wasn't in the state of disarray that my parents' home was. I lived in the French Quarter a few blocks away from the club. My parents lived in an area that had received moderate damage; the Treme.

The Treme was one of the oldest neighborhoods in New Orleans. In the early days of its history it was the main neighborhood of free people of color. It remains an important center of the city's African-American and Créole culture, especially the modern brass band tradition.

New Orleans as a whole has deep roots in the music industry but none of those compare to the people from the Treme. My mom and dad both had grown up in the neighborhood and decided early on that they would remain there and raise a family. As in most neighborhoods in New Orleans, the Treme had its fair share of crime. What made up for it was the fact that you could sit on your porch and watch as the brass bands marched down the street to a second line or just listen to your neighbor blow on his horn.

My family's musical background ran deep. My dad had taken up the banjo early on and my mom was one of the most sought after jazz singers in the Treme. I took up both habits from my parents, although, I never thought the banjo suited me as well as it had my dad. Instead I picked up the clarinet and sang only when my mother beckoned me to. I was much more comfortable behind an instrument than a microphone.

It had now been a little over a month since Katrina hit our city. People were slowly coming home but it would still be a while before the city was back to what it was, if it ever got to that point again. I had faith though that New Orleans and her people won't let that bitch Katrina get them down. We would persevere though this and come out stronger than we ever were. I for one was going to do my damndest, even if it was just a small part, to make sure that it happened.

**A/N- I want to go on record and say that I did not directly experience Hurricane Katrina. Yes, I am from Louisiana but I'm from north Louisiana (Shreveport) but my husband is from south Louisiana and yes, his family was directly affected. I'm trying my best to keep facts straight with what happened after the storm and make this as realistic as possible.**

**I got the idea for this story while watching HBO's series _Treme_. If you can, watch the show. You'll gain some insight as to the people from the neighborhood as well as life after the storm. I'm bending a few facts to make it fit these characters a little better but overall, I hope I do it all justice. **

**Also, you'll notice the manner of speaking from the characters while in direct dialogue. I'm trying to convey it as they talk down in New Orleans. If you need help with slang or terms used in every day speaking please refer to this website or ask me. **http://www (dot) gumbopages (dot) /yatspeak (dot) html

**Thank you for checking this out and hopefully joining me on yet another great adventure! Updates will be about once a week give or take a few days. Also, if anyone can make banners please PM me. I need a banner for this story but I can't find any pictures I like and I'm terrible at manips!**

**Xoxo  
****Holly**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Let's officially get this party started! ****Katydid2363**** rocks my socks off because she just does. ****Angstaddict09****, ****Dinx****, & ****fngrcufs****- I love you girls more than you know. Thank y'all so much for everything. **

**Now, a few disclaimers & warnings. First off, the time lines for the events that happened after Katrina are pretty inaccurate. Why? Well, to speed this story along. Most people didn't come home right after the storm. It was months before people really began to filter back in, so please excuse me if you're from down there and it seems as if everything is moving at a faster pace. I'm trying to keep all facts straight with the city itself though**.

**Secondly, I would like to state for the record that I am an Edward and Bella girl 100%. With that being said, please don't hate me for the events that occur at the beginning of this chapter. If you make it to the end, I'll provide more explanations then. Third, this chapter has some drug references in it. It won't be a common occurrence but it's there to provide back-story for one of our characters. **

**The song that will be used for Bella's POV chapters is **_**The Avenue**_** by Cowboy Mouth. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**O  
O  
O**

Chapter 1

Water  
Broke past the levee  
My heart  
Beats hard and heavy  
There's so much more to say  
But I'm Silent  
For now.

-The Avenue, Cowboy Mouth

**BPOV**  
**October 7, 2005**

God love the man that was hovering above me because I sure as hell didn't.

This was a fact and he knew it but damn it if he didn't look good, hands wrapped around my ankles that were on either side of his head as he worked me over. His sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and the thick sheen of sweat on his forehead made me want to cum right then and there. Then again, that could have been because it had been damn near two months before I had gotten any.

Thank God he came back to the city. And thank everyone else that even admist a natural disaster that he was still willing to satisfy my sexual beast.

It was a strange relationship really. We weren't attached to one another by any means unless we were fucking and then we were attached, well…we were attached. It was a sexual relationship at best. When I needed to get laid I called him up. When he was in the area he paid me a visit. Simple really. No feelings, no I love you's, no I'll call you tomorrow. Just plain ole fucking. I'm pretty sure the only time the words 'I' and 'love' were uttered in the same sentence with him was when I was shouting how much I loved him fucking me. What could I say, James was a good lay.

It was a convenience that had started several months before Katrina. James was an all around handy man and when I needed my pipes unclogged at my apartment in the Quarter he came over to help out. He ended up staying and unclogging another pipe as well. From that moment on, he had become my fuck buddy.

I wasn't looking for a relationship and he wasn't looking for a woman to tie him down. I worked entirely too much to have to worry about where my man was and if he would be home when I finally rolled in after five in the morning. My dad's club was my boyfriend. Day in and day out I helped out around the place. Whether it was working behind the bar, filling in for one of the waitresses, or more importantly jamming with the band, I lived at that place more than I did my own apartment. That was of course before the storm hit.

We had been lucky however in that most of our staff was all accounted for. But between getting the place back in tip top condition to reopen and helping my parents clean out their house, I stayed gone.

The last time James and I had met up for one of our nightly rendezvous was a week before the hurricane. I hadn't spoken to him the whole time I had been in Shreveport but when I saw him walking down Royal Street I nearly jumped his bones right there. After we caught each other up on the know how's of what had happened to each of us during the storm, I took him back to my apartment. That was how I ended up with my legs wrapped around his neck.

"Oh God, Bella," he panted as he continued to pump himself in and out of me. "It's been far too long dawlin'. I've missed this so fuckin' much."

His authentic New Orleans accent made my toes curl. Then again it could have just been the intense feeling I was feeling between my thighs. I ran my palms over his bare, slick chest while he gripped my ankles tighter.

"You right, James. Ugh!" I moaned as he hit the right spot every time he plowed into me. "It's been way too long."

Releasing my legs from around his neck, I folded them around his sides. He grabbed my waist and pulled my body closer to his. Our bodies smacked against one another making noise as he worked me over. His hands traveled over my bottom and across my flat stomach towards my breasts. He took one in each of his hands and kneaded them, teasing my hard nipples before lowering himself and sucking them in his mouth. I moaned loudly as he playfully bit at the flesh.

"Fuck me, James. Fuck me good!" I chanted as he pumped harder.

I could feel my lower half begin to tense as my orgasm began to take over my body. Without too much affection, James lowered his mouth to mine and licked along my lips before sticking his tongue in my mouth. I sucked on it like I would have done his cock. I felt him grow larger inside of me and I knew we were both gone for.

"I'm cummin' James." I shouted and grabbed a fist full of his hair. "Oh, Mary, mother of God, I'm cummin' so fuckin' hard."

"Yeah, girl, cum for me. Show me how much you've missed this cock and I'll show you how much I've missed your pussy."

"James, shut up and cum," I said as I dug my nails in his skin.

I moaned and bit down on his shoulder as the last of my orgasm rode through my body. Just as I was coming down from my high, James unleashed himself inside of me. He had thrust himself into me hard and stilled while he filled the condom of all he had just promised.

We lay on the floor of my living room, too eager to make it to the bed when we entered, for a few moments as we caught our breaths. I felt his dick twitch and laughed, pushing him off of me just slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked brushing back the strands of hair that had stuck to my forehead.

"You feel like you're ready for round two," I said, running my hands up and down his muscular arms.

He smirked and moved himself in and out, teasing me.

"Don't write a check your ass can't cash," I said playfully.

"Oh I've got money in the bank, boo. It's been just as long for me as it has been for you."

I cocked an eye at him because I knew he was full of shit. "You're tellin' me you've gone this whole time without a piece of ass?"

"Technically speakin', yes."

"Technically speakin'?"

"Ah hell, Bella. Don't get all jealous on me," he said as he rolled over onto his back, officially disconnecting our bodies.

"Who in the fuck said I am jealous? I know you better than that James. We might just be fuck buddies but you've got a dick for Christ's sake. Don't sit here and feed me a line that you haven't gotten any since the week before the storm." I sat up on my elbows and looked over at him. His hands were clasped together over his stomach and he was still slightly panting. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Alright, I got some, but it was just a blow job. Not sex," he explained while he sat up, resting his head on his hand.

"That's what I thought. What time is it?" I had to be at the club at four to help Charlie set up for the Friday night crowd.

"Three thirty. You got time for one more?" James slipped his hands between my thighs and ran his finger through my wet center. I moaned and threw my head back, arching my hips. I felt him scoot closer when he began to kiss the nape of my neck.

Without giving it a second thought, I pushed him back so that he was against the floor and climbed on top of him. Round two was just as orgasmic as round one.

Fifteen minutes and a total of three orgasms later, I stood up from the floor and looked around my living room for my clothes. James continued to lay on the floor, sprawled out while I searched.

"How's the club doing?" he asked after I located my jeans and slipped them on.

I shrugged. "Considerin' everything not bad. We're one of the few that are back in business and fully staffed. We're lucky that we're in the Quarter. For some reason the bars there don't have to abide by the eight o'clock curfew."

James stood from the floor and walked over towards me while I turned in circles trying to find my bra and tank top. Topless, he grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me against his naked body. I looked up at him, my hands against his pecks trying to push him away.

"Hey, hey I'm not askin' for another go," he said pulling me closer. "I just wanted to know when I might see you again. I guess the old sayin', absence makes the heart grow fonda really is true."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. He smiled and kissed each cheek, my forehead, and then my lips.

"What? I can't say that I don't remember you being that amazin' in bed?" His hands had begun to rub along my sides up to the sides of my breasts.

"So I was a bad fuck, James?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I guess I'm just surprised. I don't know Bells. The storm really fucked with my head ya know?"

I nodded. I did know. "I got'cha."

"Come here," he said, pulling me as close as our bodies would allow without penetration.

I looked up and for the first time since we had been reacquainted, I saw sadness in his eyes. I brushed aside a stray hair that had fallen in his face and kissed him with as much passion as I could for someone I didn't love. "I'm here," I whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that so many people are still missin'. Even you, Bells. I didn't have a clue as to where you were. Hell, we've been messin' around for how long now and I had no idea you had family in Shreveport. I didn't know where you were or how to get a hold of you. I'm just relieved to know that you and your family are safe."

"Right back at 'cha. I don't mean to be a buzz kill but I got to get goin' or Charlie will have my ass."

He kissed the top of my nose before he released me so that I could finish getting dressed. He did the same as I put on my shoes and grabbed my keys and purse. Before we headed in separate directions, we both agreed that we'd see each other when we saw each other. That usually meant in about a week or two, one of us would be tracking the other down. Like I said, it was a relationship I was as comfortable with as he was. No strings attached, just sex.

Tizzy's, the jazz club my dad owned, was located four blocks from my apartment. I walked the empty streets towards the club, taking in my surroundings. A year ago these streets would have been bustling with tourists and locals alike. But now, it was quiet. Every day I saw an increase in the foot traffic but I knew it would take time before it was like it was before.

I turned the corner onto Chartes from Dumaine when I saw one of my dearest friends. With his trombone over this shoulder he stopped when he heard me coming near.

"Jazz Man!" I yelled down the street.

"Tizzy Izzy. Baby what you know good? Wait, what the fuck, boo?"

I walked up to his outstretched arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stared at me for a few moments, appraising my appearance.

"What Jazz? What's wrong with me?"

"You got laid didn't you? Awe fuck me B," he said, smiling.

"Been there done that, Jasper and as I recall, it was beautiful while it lasted." It was true. For a long while, Jasper and I had a similar situation like the one James and I currently had. Had it not been for the fact that I had seen Jasper snorting lines of coke off of Jessica Stanley's fake ass stripper tits we might have still had our arrangement.

Jasper and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. His dad left when he was little so that left his mom to raise him alone. She did the best she could, working day and night to provide for the both of them. Ultimately, it resulted in Jasper staying at my house a lot. When we reached that age when you start to discover yourself and the opposite sex, we lost our virginity to one another. At the tender age of fifteen, it was the most awkward thing I had yet to experience.

We went to different high schools, not an uncommon occurrence for kids raised in New Orleans. Jasper's mom could barely afford the tuition needed to get him into Brother Martin, an all boys' Catholic school. But what she lacked for in funds, Jasper made up for it with his mad trombone skills. He ended up on a full ride scholarship to one of the best schools in the city. Opting not to expand his higher education, he chose not to go to college. Instead, he played gigs around the city. For him, a college degree meant nothing. All that mattered was that he would have somewhere to play his horn. Music was Jasper's passion, as it was for all of us raised in the Treme.

But music wasn't the only thing Jasper had a passion for. Going to an all boys' high school did little for one's social activities. I should know. I went to Mount Carmel, a sister Catholic school for girls. I sometimes wonder if that was part of my reason for not wanting a relationship with a man outside of a quick fuck. They hadn't been a part of my daily life growing up, why add them to the mix now? Jasper was the same way. He couldn't hold down a relationship other than the one nightstand. I was the longest fling he had ever had.

During the time Jasper and I were using each other for sexual means, he had begun to grow distant. I could have cared less that he got me off, in the best way possible every single time, but as a friend he had began to slip. Towards the end of our reign, I had been on my home from the club when I saw two shadows in the alley next to my apartment. I grabbed my can of mace and flicked on the small flashlight that was on my key ring. That's when I saw Jessica Stanley, naked from the top up, pressed against the wall. Jasper had one hand massaging her left tit while his nose was pressed against the right. The light from my flashlight made Jessica's head turn towards me. Jasper staggered away from her, and looked up to me, wiping his nose of the cocaine residue.

It didn't make two shits to me that he would have most likely fucked her right in the middle of that dark alleyway next to my apartment. We had no ties to one another. What pissed me off was seeing the white powder on the inside of his nose and the way he made it seem like it was no big deal.

"_Come on, Tizzy Izzy. Don't be mad." He had said as I walked closer to him, shining the bright light on his glazed over eyes. "I've got an idea. How about the three of us head up to your apartment and finish this little party."_

That's when I hit him square in the jaw. It was two weeks before I had seen him again and by that time, James and I had started screwing around. He promised me he wasn't using any more and he had cleaned up. I had hoped at the time that was he was saying was true but he knew, from that fateful moment on, that I'd never share my bed with him again.

Not that I had really ever shared my bed with a man to begin with. Fuck buddies weren't overnight, sleepover guests. It was a, get on-get out, type of affair. I didn't want to wake up next to them the next morning or roll over and realize that they had already bolted. It made things weird. Keeping distances like I had made the situation more attainable. We'd both get ours and then get on with our day. All around it made everyone that much happier.

I had grown to love him over the years in a strictly platonic sort of way, the platonic sort of way that gave me intense orgasms.

"Why you wanna bring up old shit, Bells? I'll have you know I've been clean for months now."

"Is that so? Couldn't score blow with no one in the city could you?" I said as he held me close to his body.

"That helped but in all seriousness I started to get clean before that bitch hit town." His hands started to rub circles on my lower back as he held me in his arms in the middle of the street. "You know you could drop James and hook back up with me. You know better than I do that I'm a better fuck than he is."

For Jasper to tell me that he was really off the blow, I wanted nothing more than to believe him. His eyes no longer had that lost look and his nose was no longer raw. I wasn't being a pessimist by any means but I had to wonder if and when he would start using again.

I kissed him quickly on the lips and smiled. "I never said you weren't Jazz Man. Now, you want to escort a lady to work?"

He pulled our bodies apart and held out his arm for me to take. We walked the short distance to Tizzy's talking about the changes that had happened to the city. From the water lines on the houses, to the blue tarps on the roofs, New Orleans was one sad looking lady.

Jasper held the door open for me as we entered the club. Before the storm, Jazz had been playing the trombone in the small brass band we housed for live entertainment. Emmett McCarty, the tuba player and a high school comrade of Jasper's walked out from behind the bar, a cold Dixie beer in his hands. He held the beer up for the both of us to see, surveying the bottle.

"Ya know," he began in his thick Cajun accent, "when Rose and I were at her sistas in Houston you couldn't find Dixie any where."

"It's a New Orleans thing, Em," I said, joining him behind the bar and pouring myself a glass of water.

"It's a tragedy, B. They didn't have shit in Houston. No crawfish, no po-boys, no good jazz music."

I clapped him on the back and took a sip from my glass. "No drive thru daiquiri shops and no go cups either, huh? You should have come to Shreveport with us. At least then you would have been in the same state with the same type of local flair."

Emmett looked down at me with disapproving eyes. "Same type of flair my ass Bells. North Louisiana ain't got shit on us. All they are is a bunch of wanna bes."

Jasper had been at the stage, prepping his trombone. He smiled, eaves dropping on our conversation.

"What you smilin' about Jazz man? I hear you've scored yourself a FEMA trailer? How's that workin' out for ya?"

Jasper laughed. "It's workin'. Ain't the best set up but it ain't the worst neither. Just glad to have a roof over my head that ain't blue."

"Awe, I see you two finally made it in." My dad called out as he rounded the corner from the back of the club where his office was.

"Hey Daddy. Sorry we're late. Lost track of time I guess," I said giving my old man a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Jasper snorted at my excuse. My dad was none the wiser but the look I gained from Emmett told me he knew something was up. Quickly, I changed the subject.

"Where's Rose at?"

Emmett joined Jasper at the stage and began strumming lightly on his string bass. "She's at the house. The FEMA people finally showed up today and when I left she was rippin' that poor soul a new asshole."

"How much damage do they reckon y'all got?" Charlie asked, wiping down the bar.

Emmett shrugged. "Enough. I mean, we don't have no water lines in the house but the roof is in pretty bad shape. Rose says she never wants to see the color blue when this is all ova with."

"Yeah, you and the rest of the people in the city. Speakin' of blue roofs, when they comin' to fix yours, dad?" I asked as I walked around the club, wiping tables down before the crowds arrived.

"Emmett? You tell me? When you gonna start?"

"I'm hopin' in the morning. I found all my tools this mornin' so I should be good to work. I was afraid the damn looters had taken all my shit."

The front door opened and a tall, leggy blonde sauntered in, muttering a string of profanities under her breath. Rosalie hardly acknowledged any of us as she made her way towards the back to put away her stuff. A minute later she returned speaking loudly for all of us to hear.

"Those mother fuckers want to tell me it will be months before I see a damn dime. Why in the fuck am I payin' for flood insurance if they ain't gonna cover my ass in a timely manner?"

"I take it things didn't go well with the FEMA man?" Jasper asked, grabbing himself an Abita.

"Didn't go well is the understatement of the year. I'm pretty sure that asshole will never step foot back on my property. Charlie, what did they tell you when they came out to your house?"

"Pretty much the same thing Rose. I'm gonna to have to come out of my own pocket for repairs until they can reimburse me."

"That's bullshit." Rose said, sitting on one of the barstools. "This has got to be the biggest clusterfuck in the history of all clusterfucks."

My dad walked closer to her and patted her shoulder. "You right, Rosalie. And the sad thing is half the city hasn't even come home yet. You and me, we got lucky, comin' home first and gettin' them out there early. Imagine if we had waited another month or so? I'm pretty sure it would be a year before we got anything."

I excused myself from their discussion and set off for the back of the club to work on anything I could find. I was in a much better place than the rest of them. Living in the Quarter, we had not seen half the damage that the other parts of the city had seen. After a few minutes Rosalie joined me. She took one look at me and rolled her eyes.

Rosalie was from Mid City, not far from the Treme. She and I had become good friends after she and Emmett had begun dating. She had attended a different a girls' Catholic school from myself. Before running the day to day business at Tizzy's, she was one of the coveted coyotes at Coyote Ugly. That's where she and Emmett met and soon after, she left the one bar for another. She's been apart of our little family ever since.

She and Emmett lived in the Garden District now, where Emmett was from. When his parents moved to Tennessee they bought their house and completely remodeled it to fit their style. It was one of those glorious old homes that just screamed New Orleans. It had a big porch with huge white columns. Ferns hung off the balconies and during Mardi Gras, it was the spot for our carnival fun seeing as how it was right off the parade route.

She shook her head and took the chair next to me. "I see you reacquainted yourself with James."

I returned the favor and rolled my eyes back at her. "Do I have 'I fucked James' written on my forehead or somethin'?"

"No, you can just tell you got laid that's all."

"Whatever. So? Yeah, I got laid this afternoon. Do we need to alert the presses?"

"Damn girl, don't get your panties in a wad. I would have figured after being without for two months getting' a little dick would have made you a little happier." She leaned over and whispered, "It must not have been what you remembered."

I stood up from my chair and huffed. "It was just fine. He served his purpose." About that time I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the front of the club. My dad was laughing and then I heard someone call my name.

"_Isabella? Good Lord Charlie, you don't mean little Isabella do you?"_

I looked at Rosalie who had taken the same stance as me. We walked out of the office and towards the bar. When we turned the corner we both stopped dead in our tracks.

"Holy shit," I said, cupping my hands over my mouth.

My dad laughed and the exquisite blonde haired man I had only seen in pictures smiled. He smiled so bright his damn eyes twinkled. Whose eyes did that?

"The apple apparently doesn't fall far from the tree I see. Damn Charlie, she looks just like you and even has your bad mouth," he said looking me over. "This can't really be her?"

Charlie laughed. "I know. God help her though, at least she got her mothers voice."

"Clarinet," I blurted out. "I prefer the clarinet to singin."

Carlisle Cullen, "The Doctor", looked at my dad and back to me. This man was a local legend. I had never met him personally, only having seen him in pictures. He and my dad had grown up together and began playing in a band together early on. My dad stuck around to run the bar and Carlisle moved uptown and began laying tracks with musicians who needed a jazz pianist on their records. Everyone in the city knew of The Doctor. He was one of the city's most beloved residents. The nickname stuck with him after people claimed he could cure their musical sickness.

"Carlisle Cullen," he said making his way over to shake my hand. "It's good to see you Isabella. The last time I saw you, you were runnin' circles around ya momma while she sang on that very stage," he said, gesturing to the stage that Jasper and Emmett now occupied.

"Bella," I corrected him. "It's just Bella."

He smiled and nodded looking around the room. "Speakin' of, where is Renee?"

"Still in Shreveport at her sistas," My dad answered. "What was it that she said Bella?"

It was my turn to laugh. "That she wasn't going to live in a goddamn FEMA trailer or a house with a blue tarp as a roof."

Carlisle laughed along with me. "So how is it comin' along? With the house and all?"

Charlie looked over at Emmett. "Well my handy man over there says he's gonna get started in the mornin'. Until then, Bella here is gonna have to double up on the clarinet and vocals."

"Is that so?" Carlisle said arching an eyebrow. "Well, I might have to stick around to see this."

"If you're going to stick around you might as well make yourself useful. I could use a good piano player."

Carlisle rolled up the sleeves of his crisp button down shirt and nodded. "I'd love to, Charlie. Anything I can do to help I'm more than willin'."

That night we played to a packed house. I took lead vocals on a few songs, but for the most part, stayed in the back playing my instrument. Jasper and Emmett were on fire as they played alongside a local legend. My dad was like a little boy on Christmas morning. The light in his eyes as he played next to his old friend made me smile. For the first time since we had been home, it felt right. The music felt alive as well as the city.

By three that morning, the patrons had begun filling out. Rosalie and I started clean up while my dad and Carlisle sat at one of the tables catching up. It was good to see my dad happy about something for a change. We had let the disaster of the storm get us all down. I was happy to see him look hopeful for a change.

After the nightly chores were done, the rest of us pulled up chairs and joined the two older men.

"So, Doc, if you don't mind me axin', how did you find Charlie?" Emmett said downing his beer.

"Well it's been years since we've even talked. With our families and lives to run, we let go of our friendship. I saw Charlie's picture in the paper right outside the bar. They were talkin' about the city getting' back up and runnin' and the feature they did was on him and this place."

We all nodded remembering the day the news reporter had interviewed Charlie.

"I'm embarrassed to say that I had no idea how to get in touch with you after the storm. There wasn't a moment that passed that I didn't think about you and your family and if y'all were okay. So when I saw the picture and the write up, I made it a point to come out here."

"All the way from Uptown," Charlie teased.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, all the way."

"How did your house hold up Mr. Cullen?" I asked, resting my elbows on the table.

"Carlisle please," he said waving off my formal use of his name. "Uptown doesn't look a bit out of place. The only things we lost were some trees. I'm truly sorry for all that you are going through. I want you all to know that I am here to help in any way I can."

"In that case, you might want to get familiar with the piano in there. The crowd loved seeing you up there," Charlie joked.

"I think it was a combination of seeing both of y'all up there," Rosalie said stealing Emmett's beer.

"Well I for one must say that it's good to see you young kids lovin' the music as much as us old farts do," Carlisle said, looking to each of us.

"It runs in our blood, Doc. What is New Orleans without the sweet sound of jazz?" Jasper asked, leaning back in his chair.

"A town with a drinkin' problem," I joked, winking at Jasper from across the table.

"I think it's the tourists with the drinkin' problems, Bella. We've been able to control ours for years," Carlisle said as the table erupted in laughter.

"Speakin' of kids, Carlisle, what about yours? You've got two right?" My dad asked peaking my interest.

Carlisle nodded. "My oldest has been in New York for a few years now. He left New Orleans after college and moved up there. He works for the Met now." We all made faces like he was a big to do. "He's made quite the name for himself amongst the music circuit there. And my youngest, God bless her, she and Esme run an interior design business not far from the house. They have been workin' their tails off these past few weeks though, handin' out flyers, enticin' people to call them when they begin their remodels."

"They're gonna have their hands full pretty soon I'm afraid," Charlie said.

"No doubt but they love it. I'll bring them in tomorrow night," Carlisle looked at his watch and sighed. "Or tonight I should say."

"That was fun up there kids," Carlisle said addressing Jasper, Emmett and myself. "I haven't jammed out like that in years. You know what you're missin' though don't you?"

We all shook our heads in unison. "A cornet player. It ain't a jazz band without a cornet player."

"Well, when you find a good one who wants to play you send him my way," Charlie said, getting up from his chair.

"Actually, I might be able to help there but I'll need your help in return."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Me help you? How so Doc?"

"How about you puttin' on a benefit show to help out local musicians? You're one of the few long runnin' jazz clubs in the city operatin' at full capacity. Imagine what you could do. I know you. You have a shit load of money set aside to get your house fixed and get Renee home without havin' to wait on the damn insurance money. But I'm sure Emmett and Jasper here don't have those kinds of resources."

Charlie seemed to think on this for a long moment. Carlisle had a point, a really good point. A benefit concert was just what the doctor had ordered.

"Dad, I think it's a great idea. Maybe all the money we make that night could go into a fund for strugglin' musicians. We could help bring them back home." I said, sitting up a little straighter in my chair.

"I have a club to run Bella. Who in the hell is gonna be behind this thing?" Charlie said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could, with the help of Carlisle. C'mon dad. Let's bring the music back home."

"Alright," Charlie finally said with a huff. "But this is your project. I've got too much going on with this place and the house to worry about it. You and the Doc are on this you here me? But, that means that Carlisle has to play here on the weekends."

Carlisle laughed. "I already told you I would do whatever I could to help. I'll be here every Friday and Saturday night. I swear."

A million ideas had already begun to run though my head at the idea of a benefit show. Who could we get to play? When would we do it? There was so much to discuss and consider that it excited me to no end. I could hardly wait to start the planning stages and working with a local legend only added to my excitement.

As we parted ways in the early morning hours, Carlisle pulled me over to the side and handed me a folded napkin.

"What's this?" I asked as I clutched the paper.

"You're cornet player. Call him." I looked back down at the paper and up again only to see Carlisle walking away down the street.

Slowly, I unfolded the paper where a name and a phone number were written.

Edward Mason  
212-555-6541

O  
O  
O

**A/N- Did you make it all the way to the end of the story? I haven't lost you? For the record, I want you to know that this will be the only time you see these two like this. Like I said, I'm an E&B girl all the way but these characters do have separate lives and they don't even know each other yet. Just give it a chance and trust me. **

**Next update should be in about a week or so and we'll hear from Edward then.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__- Thank you to all of you reading, rec'ing and favoriting this story. It means the world to me. __**Katydid2363**__- I love you more than you know and I had too much fun talking and giggling with you on the phone. __**Fngrcufs, dinx, and angstaddict09**__ thank you so much for your eyes and advice. A special big fat thanks to __**burntcore**__ for rec'ing this on the Up to Scratch thread! A million kisses to you! _

_Same warning as with chapter 1. Don't hate me. I'm an equal opportunity kind of gal. With that being said, let's hear from Edward. The song used for his chapters will be, Take Me Back to New Orleans, by Cowboy Mouth. _

_Stephanie Meyer owns all, except a Green Wave flag (Tulane University) and I don't own one either. GEAUX TIGERS!_

_*important A/N at the end_

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Chapter 2

The Texas sun beats down upon me  
Like the devils smile  
I'd rather be anywhere else than here  
Was it a blinding lack of subtlety  
Or just a lack of style  
Responding to the ways and means of fear

Take Me Back to New Orleans, Cowboy Mouth

**EPOV  
****October 8, 2005**

I stood at the window of my apartment overlooking the New York City skyline. The events of the past month had rocked me to my core. I had been a New York boy since I graduated from college in 2002. For three years now I had lived and worked in this city, but this wasn't home and it never would be. What had happened to my home devastated me. The world around me seemed to want to help in any way possible the city that care forgot but me. Hell, I was too chicken shit to go back. Even after all this time, I was scared to see my beloved city in shambles.

When I left New Orleans it wasn't under bad circumstances. It wasn't like a bad breakup with a girl. We parted on amicable terms. I loved her though, more than any other place in the world yet I could hardly sit and watch a news broadcast in fear that they would show her beauty wrecked.

My parents and sister traveled north when the storm hit. They bunked with me until the all clear was given to return home. My dad had heard though the grapevine from old friends that our neighborhood faired much better than others. After two weeks in New York with me, my family left to return to their roots. My father begged and pleaded with me to go with them. He knew what the answer was without having to ask. It was all too much to witness. I wasn't sure when I would be ready to return, if ever. Some might consider me a fair weather New Orleanian. Only taking pride in my city when something good occurred.

Over the years I had slowly lost my one of a kind accent. It was still there and was more predominate when my family visited. The more time I spent away from her crescent form, the more of myself I lost.

The city was in my soul, it was apart of who I was. Hell, anyone from back home would have constantly reminded me who I was the son of, the illustrious Doctor, a New Orleans legend. All things considered, that may have been a reason for why I left. I wanted to find my own place in the music world without having my father's last name and everything he stood for attached to it. When I moved to New York I changed my last name to Mason, an old family name, and started landing gigs left and right. Before I knew it, I was playing at the Metropolitan Opera House. It was a far cry from the jazz bands my dad was used to playing with. Jazz was in my blood however and I knew that I would always have it running through my veins.

There weren't many people who actually knew of my true identity. My manager, my girl friend, and a few close friends I had made along the way all knew I was really Edward Cullen, not Edward Masen. Then again, these were people who really had no clue how big of a star my father was, nor could tell you the right pieces that made up a jazz band so it wasn't like it really mattered. But those in the music industry who knew of my father spoke of him often. It never failed, as soon as someone realized I was also from New Orleans, the endless questions of did I know 'The Doctor' or had I ever played with him would arise.

My father never understood why I had taken such drastic measures to distance myself from the family name. He stood by me, of course, but he never really fully recognized why I just didn't acknowledge who I truly was. Maybe he never would. New York was my city whereas New Orleans was his, but good God in Heaven did I ever miss New Orleans.

The door to my apartment opened and a slim, petite blonde entered in a trench coat and heels. I surveyed the beauty up and down as she strutted over towards me. Walking slowly, she untied the belt around her waist and dropped the coat so that it fell to the floor. Without breaking eye contact she continued to stalk towards me. I smirked at her little game as I began to walk my own path to her.

She was dressed in a black lace bra and crotchless panties that were held up by a garter belt. She smiled as I drew closer, watching as I adjusted myself. In one swift movement I picked her up. Her long, lean legs wrapped around my waist, the heels of her shoes dug into my backside. Without warning I kissed her hard and fierce. My tongue slipped past her lips tasting the inside of her mouth. She tasted like mint as I ran my tongue over her top teeth. She slid herself lower down my body, rubbing her lower half against my straining erection. I felt her smile against my lips as she pressed her body closer to mine.

My hands began to rub her taut breasts, releasing them from the confines of the lacey material. My kisses dropped to the outline of her jaw and down her neck as she tilted her head back to give me full access, right down to the valley between her store bought tits. I took one in my mouth, sucking on the hard nipple. She moaned in response. I sucked harder causing her to rub herself against my dick. My hands roamed the soft curve of her ass until I was met with the slick center of her sex. I dipped one, then two fingers into her pussy causing her to moan out my name. It was the first word that had been spoken since she had arrived.

My fingers continued to rock themselves in and out of her body while she worked her best to free my throbbing erection from my pants. In that particular moment I was grateful for the loose pants I had chosen to wear that day. The cold air of the apartment hit the tip of my dick as it sprung out of my boxers. I slowly stepped out of my pants that had pooled around my ankles as the woman in my arms stroked my cock. I released my fingers from inside her at the same time she lined herself up perfectly over my tip. She teased me however, slowly grazing it over her wet folds.

"Don't tease me Lauren. I haven't seen you in two weeks," I said huskily as she giggled.

"Miss me much?" she asked shyly as she pulled a condom out of her garter belt.

"Let me show you just how much," I said as she slid the latex down my shaft and then realigned our bodies so that all I had to do was thrust upwards or push her down on my aching dick.

She braced her arms on either side of my shoulders as I began sliding into her body. We both moaned as soon as I fully entered her. Slowly I led us over to the wall so that I could properly work myself in her. Once her back hit the wall I let go. I began to pump furiously in and out. Her nails dug into my skin while her breasts bounced up and down. She wrapped her legs tighter around my waist which pulled my body deeper inside of her.

Sex with Lauren was anything but vocal. Being an opera singer she usually saved any, if at all, noises until she climaxed. Every time she came I was thankful that I lived on the top floor of the building. The neighbors were bound to call and complain if they heard her mezzo-soprano wails. While she saved her outbursts for the end of her performance, I kept mum the whole time. She had told me once how she never liked for a man to talk dirty to her or voice his pleasures during the throes of passion. I obliged because I wasn't a stupid man. I enjoyed sex just as much as the next guy and sex with Lauren was good. All except for the part where I couldn't tell her just how good her pussy felt wrapped around my cock.

I felt her body stiffen as she drew in a deep breath. I knew it was time; she always did this same move as her orgasm began to take over her body. I pumped harder, working myself up to my own finish. Her nails dug deeper and her head fell back. I raised her body up just a hair to allow myself to go just a fraction of an inch deeper. In that one move her walls clamped down and her cries began.

In her operatic voice she called out my name in every language her vocals would allow. I pushed myself as her voice reverberated off the walls of my apartment until I unleashed my seed inside the condom that filled her body. We both panted heavily as we came down from our high. I held her against the wall, gasping for breath. After a minute she pushed my body backwards and slid herself down. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed me gently before waltzing off to the bathroom. I watched as her bare ass left my living room and walked down the hall. Pulling the condom off, I wrapped it in a paper towel and threw it out in the garbage can. Picking my pants up from the opposite side of the room, I pulled them back on and fixed each of us a glass of water.

Lauren and I had been dating for several months. We had known each other since I first moved to New York. She had always been an Opera singer and I occasionally would work as a replacement on a few of the shows she performed in. Work kept both of us busy so it wasn't until I got the permanent position with the symphony that we started dating. As luck would have it, I played in the musical she was currently staring in. Rehearsals and show times were the same so our schedules coincided perfectly. That was until she was called to star in a production in Paris. For the past two weeks she had been in France singing her heart out in french.

I looked up as she re-entered the living room and saw that she had changed into one of her lounge outfits, a cropped shirt and yoga pants. She smiled as I handed her the glass of water. She took a sip before placing it back down on the counter.

"How was Paris?" I asked, interested in how the show had gone.

"Oh Edward, it was amazing! They want me to come back soon and hopefully for a longer stay. Isn't that wonderful?" She radiated happiness as she recalled all that she had done on her trip.

"When do you think you'll head back?"

"Well, we're on hiatus here and they won't start the new season until around Christmas so if all goes according to plan, I'll hopefully head that way after Thanksgiving to start prepping. You know," she said running her hand up and down my thigh. "You should consider coming with me. Can you imagine? Paris at Christmas?"

I shook my head smiling. "No doll I can't but I bet it's amazing."

"Have you heard from your parents any more?" she asked as she made her way over to the couch.

"No. I'm assuming that everything is okay though."

Lauren began to flip through the pages of one of the many magazines I had scattered on my coffee table. I appraised her from my vantage point in the kitchen. She was beautiful, there was no denying that but in all the years I had known her I couldn't find it in myself to love her. Fact of the matter was, I had love for only one girl in my heart and right now I wasn't doing anything to help ease her pain. As I continued to stare at Lauren, taking in her perfect form, her long golden hair, and her perky breasts I blocked out all other noises around me.

"Edward?" I snapped my head as Lauren called my name. "Are you going to get that?"

It didn't even register with me that the phone was ringing. I nodded and made my way to my desk and picked up the phone not recognizing the number on the caller ID. It was a New Orleans area code but other than that, the person on the other end remained a mystery.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone.

"May I speak with Edward Masen please?" a woman's voice asked on the other end of the line. I didn't register the voice but she was no doubt one hundred percent from south Louisiana. I smiled at the familiarity of her voice.

"This is he. May I ask who is calling?"

"Um, you don't know me but I was given your numba by Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle gave you my number?"

"Yes. My name is Bella Swan and I was wonderin' if you might have a minute to talk with me."

I held up a finger at Lauren who honestly wasn't paying attention to me at all and I stepped outside on the balcony for a little privacy.

"Ms. Swan, I'm listening."

"Bella, it's just Bella. I'm sure you are aware of the tragedies that have struck New Orleans recently."

"Very aware. New Orleans is my home and I hate to see the love of my life so destroyed."

She hesitated before speaking again. "Your home? I'm sorry; you don't sound like you're from these parts."

"Years of living away I'm afraid has hindered my accent. I assure you though, when I'm around my family it comes right back. What can I do for you Bella?"

"Well, my father owns a local jazz club in the Quarter and with the help of some local musicians and Carlisle, we are going to hold a benefit concert to help raise money for local musicians that can't afford to fix their homes or just need assistance in getting home."

"And what does Carlisle think I could do to help?" My curiosity was piqued now. I wasn't quite sure what my father had in mind or what the hell he was thinking having this girl call me.

"He mentioned that you are a cornet player and might be interested in playin' with our house band for the benefit?"

She sounded timid as she asked. I on the other hand was livid that my father had done such a thing. It was his way of getting me to return home knowing good and well I wasn't ready to face the aftermath of Katrina.

"Bella, I'm sure Carlisle had the best intentions when he sought after you to call me but I assure you, I am not interested in participating. Now, if you'd like I'd be more than happy to donate a large sum of money to help out your cause. As a musician and a native New Orleanian, I understand the importance of getting the musicians home."

She paused, thinking over her words no doubt. "Bella, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Listen, I don't know you and I just met Carlisle, but I can't understand how someone who is, as you said yourself, a musician and a native New Orleanian, can sit back and let this happen to their city. I've lived here my whole life. Music is apart of who I am. It's the backbone of this city. How can you just stand back and do nothin' to help bring the heart and soul of this city home?"

"You're right Ms. Swan, you don't know me and you obviously don't know much about Carlisle either."

She cut me off before I could finish my sentence. "I know enough to know that he's one of the greatest musicians to ever come from this city and he's givin' back to it. He apparently has put a lot of faith in you to think that you might consider doing the same thing. I'm sorry I've disturbed you Mr. Masen. Thank you for your time."

Just like that she hung up the phone and I was left holding the receiver to my ear. This woman knew nothing! She had no clue that Carlisle was even my father or how much it pained me to consider coming home. I had offered her money. I offered what I knew I could do for my city and she hung up in my face.

I walked back inside, red with anger. Lauren looked up and smiled patting the seat next to her.

"Who was that?"

"Just somebody wanting money."

"You should get your number blocked Edward. I don't understand why you even give them the time of day."

I laid my head in Lauren's lap as she continued to look though the magazines. Anger was still inside of me while I ran my hands up and down the inside of her thigh. Without thinking, I dipped my finger into the waist band of her yoga pants and tugged on them. She smirked at me but never lifted her eyes from what she was reading. She lifted her body slightly up from the couch. I pulled her pants down and tossed them over my shoulder once they were completely off. I pushed her legs apart at her knees, sliding my hands back towards her thighs. I grabbed the back of her ass and pulled her body forward. She dropped the magazine and looked at me and smiled. Smiling back, I lowered my head and let my tongue do the rest of the work. I needed to hear the mezzo-soprano scream of Lauren to drown out the sexy Cajun drawl of Bella Swan out of my head.

O  
O  
O

Sunday morning I woke to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I was alone in bed which wasn't unusual. Lauren never stayed the night. I never asked her to do so and she never made it seem like she wanted to. We both had our own apartments that we paid enough money for. There was no sense in sleeping over unless we had planned on moving in together and I had no plans of that happening anytime soon.

I rolled over and rubbed my eyes. The ringing stopped so I continued to lay there until I was ready to face the day.

Thirty minutes later, I fixed myself a cup of coffee and sat down at my kitchen table with the paper in my hands. As I read though the articles, some about the clean up of New Orleans, others about the people that were still missing, I replayed the conversation with Bella Swan. Who was she and how in the world did she know my dad? Those were questions I never got around to asking before she had rudely hung up on me.

Laughing to myself, I found it typical behavior from a hot-tempered south Louisiana woman. Hell hath no fury like a Cajun woman scorned. But it was more than just the conversation. It was the sound of her voice. It was sexy and deep. She enunciated all the words just right. She called to me for some reason. Maybe it was that she sounded like home and the only other female voices from there I had heard in the last few years were my mom and sister. That had to be it. I had never laid eyes on this woman before. How could I possibly feel drawn to her voice?

My cell phone rang and it took me out of my reverie. I pushed off from the table and grabbed it from the table I had placed it on to charge overnight. Looking at the screen, I saw that it was my dad.

"Good morning dad. How are things?"

"I don't know Edward. You tell me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He drew in a deep breath before speaking. "It means would you care to explain to me why you offered Isabella Swan money instead of agreein' to jump on the next plane down here?"

"Dad, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. I talked to a Bella Swan yesterday. Not Isabella."

"Bella, sorry, she goes by Bella. Now would you care to elaborate on why she called you every name in the book last night?"

I let out a strained laugh. "Dad, I don't know what you mean. She called out of the blue and asked me to play with a local house band for a benefit concert. She said you gave her my number."

"I did and this just isn't some house band Edward. This is the band of my old friend Charlie Swan and his jazz club in the city. How could you offer her money Edward?"

"Because it was the right thing to do?" I asked, not sure if he would accept that answer. I knew deep down that the right thing to do would have been to accept her offer and see the city and all of its destruction for myself. The right thing to do would have been to make my family happy and return home. Of course, how often do we really do the right thing? Eventually I knew that I would have to get over my fear of seeing New Orleans so distraught but I kept thinking that maybe if I bought myself enough time that she would be somewhat back to normal when I did. Then maybe the pain wouldn't be so hard to bear.

"It was the selfish thing to do!" he yelled. I suppose it was the wrong answer after all. "You should be at the airport right now on your way down here to help your city out."

"Well I'm not dad. What does it matter if I come back or not? It sounds to me like money is what they need to get people back and to rebuild."

"What they need son is the musicians that pride themselves from being from here to show a united front in gettin' people to come home and rebuild. Offerin' money is the easy way out." He sat silent for a moment before he unleashed his second wind.

"You sit there in your fancy apartment in New York pridin' the fact that you are a New Orleans boy. You boast your fleurs-de-lis, your Saints gear and fly your Green Wave flag proudly yet you can't actually come down here and really do somethin' to show the world just how much of a New Orleans boy you really are? Do you have any idea what your mother and sister are doing?" He didn't give me the chance to answer. "They are both out every single day, postin' flyers, going door to door, talkin' to people tryin' to make a difference in the rebuildin'. Yet you offer money Edward."

I didn't have to be face to face with him to know he was shaking his head in disapproval. "I'm sorry Dad but it's all I can do." It was a lie. I could do more. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to do so or not.

"That's bullshit, Edward and you know it. Yes, I know it pains you to see the love of your life beyond help but it's us, the heart and soul of this city, who are the ones that are going to be responsible for her resurrection. Don't you want to be apart of that? Don't you want to be here when bands start marchin' again and the first second line marches through the city?"

"Dad, I just…"

"I got it. You just can't. It's not that you can't, Edward, it's that you won't. Listen, I've got to run. If you change your mind you know where to find me."

The sound of the dial tone hit my ears. Two days in a row now I had been hung up on and honestly, I really hadn't done anything to deserve it. Sure my father had a point. I was copping out and offering money instead of my talent but I just couldn't see where going home was really an option.

The phone rang again, several minutes later, and I hastily picked up it. Without looking at the caller ID, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Edward, my man. Guess who I just got a call from?" Tyler Crowley, my manager, asked on the other end.

"I have no idea Tyler. Who?"

"The Doctor. Man, I swear, I get goosebumps every time I hear that man talk. It's a shame you've let a place like New York strip you of your accent."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "What did my dad say Tyler?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know what he said and I don't get why you don't want to go. Think about it Ed. Big New York musician goes home to help his community. Working alongside his famous father, among other stars, this could be huge, Edward. Huge!"

"I just don't know Tyler. I mean, I haven't been home in years."

"My point exactly. This will show everybody what a compassionate person you are. Not to mention we could somehow work in that you're really Edward Cullen. People are going to eat that shit up when they find out your dad is the Doctor. Think about the possibilities after that. Father and son team up to put out a stellar record with local New Orleans musicians. I'm telling you Ed, the possibilities are endless on this thing."

"So you think I should go?"

"Hell, I think I should go with you. I've always loved me some Cajun food."

"Can I think about it for a couple of days at least? Let you know something maybe at the end of the week?"

"Yeah that ought to work. You've got nothing but time my man. The next show doesn't start until after the first of the year so right now all you've got is time on your hands. Call me when you've made up your mind."

I agreed and hung up the phone. Staring blankly at the wall I contemplated my decision. The sweet sounds of a Cajun woman filled my ears along with the soulful mix of a jazz band. The smell of beignets and coffee and good fried seafood surrounded my thoughts.

Maybe Tyler had a point. Not only would I be doing something to help the city I loved but I could also do something to further my career. Maybe this was a double win for me. That was a selfish thought but in the end it would make everyone happy. Bella would have a cornet player to play this benefit, Carlisle would have his son home, Tyler would be behind an epic album I knew he was already scheming to make and I… I could finally face my fears.

Reaching for the phone, I dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey lover. You coming over?" she answered.

"In a little bit. Hey listen, you maybe want to take a little trip down to Cajun country?"

"Sure why not. I could use the vacation." I imagined her shrugging her shoulders while she flipped through a magazine.

It was settled. I was going to call the airlines and book two first class tickets out of New York headed to New Orleans.

"Pack your shrimp boots," I told Lauren before we got off the phone. I laughed because I knew she'd scour the city the next week in search of a pair of Manolo shrimp boots.

O  
O  
O

_A/N- Bella got hers so Edward had to get his. I promise again, you won't see any interactions with anyone else unless it's those two together, which will happen, eventually. Just give it time. Okay so a few things._

_**Burntcore**__ started a thread on twilighted for this story. Come and check it out and play! I'll post teasers and what not's over there.__** www (dot) twilighted (dot) ?f=44&t=9898**_

_I've started a blog where I'll also post teasers and pictures and music to go along with the story. But… because I can't shut up, I'll talk about other things there as well. I'm a huge American Idol fan (GO LEE!) and I'll post my recaps there as well if you're so inclined to check them out. __**holly-hollister (dot) blogspot (dot) com. **_

_If you have questions regarding the speaking dialect of the characters or need to hear first hand what they might sound like, you can check the blog out where I have links to help you. The video isn't up yet but when I find a good one it will be on there. In the mean time, think Harry Connick Jr. That's a good example._

_Until next week, let me know what you think!_

_Xoxo  
__Holly_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- I hope everyone in the US had a great four-day weekend. I spent the whole time lounging in my pool. It was productive from my end. Thank you _katydid2363_ for cranking this out for me. I think we've got a pretty good schedule down don't you? To _fngrcufs, dinx_, and _angstaddict0_9 for lending a helping hand. And a special thank you to _Nattydread_ for being well…Natty. If you know her then you know what I mean.**

Chapter 3

I'm lost deep  
In the emotions  
That hit me  
Just like an ocean  
That seemed so refreshing once  
But it's not  
For now

The Avenue, Cowboy Mouth

**BPOV  
****October 8, 2005**

I woke up Saturday afternoon refreshed from a night of beautiful music being made. It was amazing how the affect of good music and good company could affect a person's outlook on the world. I was beginning to think that just a little over a month since the turmoil of the storm that maybe, just maybe, things would begin to get brighter.

I rolled over onto my side and eyed the folded up napkin Carlisle had given me when we left the club. The name written down was one I didn't recall, but that didn't mean much. New Orleans was a large city and the talent that had been born from it was stretched far and wide. It wasn't unusual not to know every single jazz musician that had come from the city.

The area code was definitely an out of town number not even a Louisiana number. I decided that after I had showered and ate a bite for lunch that I would call this Edward Masen who Carlisle had suggested.

I spent the better part of the afternoon cleaning my apartment and doing laundry. I looked at the clock to see that it was three. There seemed like no time like the present to give Edward a call.

I dialed the number expecting to hear the voice of man who had been born and raised in the city. Instead I was greeted by a faint hint of a Cajun accent that had faded most likely due to living so far from home. That tended to happen to people if they moved away, especially to areas that already had a strong dialect themselves.

The call was far from what I had expected. For starters, even though he seemed like a pompous ass, he had a soothing quality to his voice. I was certain that if Edward would spend a few days back in his home town that he would gain his full accent back. That made me wonder how sexy he would sound dropping his –ers and –ings.

The worst part of the phone call was he would hardly let me explain my reason for calling. He offered me money instead of his services. Money? Yeah, I would be the first to admit that we needed all the money we could get, but that wasn't what that phone call had been about. Carlisle obviously thought that he would be onboard with the benefit but I couldn't wait to tell him that this cornet player he thought would lend a helping hand only wanted to lend his checkbook.

It was true that the city needed the money but one would have thought that an instant referral from Carlisle Cullen would have sent in him a frenzy to help us out. Not offer his money. I kind of felt that if you were good enough to be recommended by the Doctor that he would have had the decency to at least want to talk about the benefit before he opened his wallet.

I hung up the phone, without giving him the satisfaction of a proper goodbye. I was so pissed I was seeing red. I stormed out of my apartment and down the street towards the club not bothering to acknowledge any passersby.

When I arrived at work, I pulled the door to with more force than I had intended. Rosalie stared at me as I pushed my way though the rows of tables. I held up a hand to stop her from directing any conversation towards me as I stormed to the back to put my things away. When I returned to the front Jasper and Emmett were setting up the stage with Carlisle and my dad. I stomped over to them, my hands firmly on my hips. Carlisle looked up and smiled, but his expression quickly faded as he took in the angry look on my face.

"Bella, before you start I reckon I know where this is headed. I take it Edward didn't agree to come and play."

"Oh," I said, smiling a cynical smile. "I think you already knew he wasn't going to come. That no good, sorry sack of shit offered me money, fucking money!" I shouted. "And you know what? My dumbass didn't accept it. I was so pissed off by the time I'd hung up on that New Orleanian wannabe mother fucker that I forgot to tell him where he could send the check."

Carlisle stepped off the stage shaking his head. "Bella I'm sorry. I really thought that maybe if he heard from someone other than me what we were planning that he might come to his senses and come home. I hate that he was so abrupt with you. I truly am."

"Whatever," I said throwing my hands up. "He could use a good vacation down here. Sounds to me like he's lost more than just his way home-he's lost what I'm sure was a fuck hot accent."

Carlisle laughed and resumed helping the boys set up the stage. Before I could leave well enough alone I had to ask one more question.

"Hey Doc? How come you wanted me to call him? I mean, if he's so hell bent on not coming home, why'd you put so much faith in him that he might consider helping out?"

Carlisle looked as if he was thinking hard on how to answer me. Finally, after a few moments he spoke. "It's complicated Bella. He thinks all I do is harp on him. I just thought if someone he didn't know called and asked him to come home that he would give it more thought than if the invitation would have come from me. And as for putting so much faith in him? Well, the only way I can properly answer that is because we invest a lot in the people we love. He might've lost his way home, and his accent, but he hasn't forgotten. He'll come around Bella. It just may take him a little longer than we want."

Carlisle Cullen was one deep soul. I nodded at his reply mulling over what he had said. In hindsight I guess it made a lot of sense. Then again, I didn't know this Edward Masen from a hole in the wall. I had to reply solely on the wisdoms of the Doctor. If he thought he was the best cornet player for our band then he was. I just hoped like hell that he would come around and with enough time to play the benefit.

The crowds had begun to get thick around seven that night. We had another packed crowd which pleased my dad. Hell, it pleased all of us to know that people were coming out. Whether it was to have a drink or just to hear some good music, they were coming out.

The band had taken a break a little after eight. I walked over to the hostess stand that Rosalie was occupying. We chatted for a moment about the numbers we were pulling in for the night when two well to do ladies entered the club. The older one had auburn hair that was kept nice. Her beautiful green eyes shined like emeralds. The smaller one had jet black hair cut short in a very stylish do. She was petite and bouncy. The bouncy part was because she was bouncing on her heels looking around the bar. The older lady smiled at Rosalie and me as she walked up to the stand.

"Hello. I was wondering if you might tell me if my husband is here?" she said in a soft, feminine voice.

Rosalie answered before I had the chance to. "Ma'am a lot of women's husbands are here. Is there anyone in particular I can find for you?"

She smiled before addressing Rose. "Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. He was supposed to playing with the band tonight."

Rosalie and I looked at one another and exchanged an eye-opening stare. "The band just took a break. Why don't I escort you two ladies to our best table while I go find your husband?"

Both ladies nodded and said thank you as they followed Rosalie to our best table in the house. Once she returned to the hostess stand I walked over to introduce myself and to get their drink orders.

"I'm sorry about my friend. You're the Doctor's wife?" I asked as a way of easing into conversation.

"I am. I'm Esme and this is our daughter Alice."

The dark haired girl, Alice waved like she was swatting at a mosquito hawk. I smiled and waved a little less dramatically at her.

"Bella," I said extending my hand. "I'm Bella Swan."

Esme's hands flew up to her mouth. "Isabella Swan? Charlie and Renee's daughter?" I nodded. "Oh gosh! I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a grasshopper! You and Alice here used to play in the crawfish holes all the time when you were girls. Y'all used to give my son hell! I can't believe it. Isabella Swan all grown up."

"Yes ma'am but it's just Bella now. Alice, I'm sorry I don't remember us doing anything like that but I'm sure we were got into all kinds of messes."

"Oh no doubt about it. And I believe the part about us giving my brother hell. That doesn't seem hard to do at any age."

"Well, what can I get you ladies to drink?"

"Two glasses of Merlot. Whatever you have on the shelf is fine."

"Comin' right up," I said and walked off to the bar. Jasper stood behind the bar filling in as the bartender while he was on a break. His face was serious and he stared blankly ahead. I waved my hand in front of his face to gain his attention and after a few times he grabbed my hand to hold it still.

He looked me in the eyes, not a hint of playfulness in his stare. "Tizzy Izzy, I think I'm in love."

I snorted. "Jazz Man, the only times I've ever head you utter those words to me was when I had your cock in my mouth."

"I'm serious Bells. Who is the beautiful dark haired girl you just sat down?"

I stared over at the table that housed the Doctor's wife and daughter. "Get me two glasses of Merlot and I'll tell you."

Jasper busied himself pouring two glasses of the best red wine we had on the shelf. He handed the glasses to me but I pushed them back.

"Jasper, you haven't even met her. What makes you think you're in love with her?"

"I just know. I can feel it."

I smiled and nodded my head towards their table. "Here, you take the drinks to them. And be on your best behavior," I said as he rounded from behind the bar, wineglasses in his hands. "That's Carlisle's wife and baby girl."

Jasper stopped and turned around, a huge toothy grin on his face. "Perfect. The Doctor loves me already."

I shook my head and took up his position as bartender. Not a moment later Carlisle appeared pouring himself a glass of water. "The crowd is thick tonight Bella."

I nodded. "Just got thicker. Your wife and daughter just arrived. Jasper is over there putting the moves on Alice right now."

Carlisle laughed. "From what I can tell about Jasper he's perfect for her."

I looked at Carlisle in shock. Then again, there was no way I was about to tell him about the real Jasper. That was his story to tell and maybe the Jazz Man had indeed turned a corner in his life.

"You better get over there before he ruins his chances," I joked nudging Carlisle in the shoulder.

"Or Alice starts planning their wedding," he shot back. My mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he moved away from the bar and over to the table where his family sat.

Our regular bartender Mike had returned from his break so I left the confines of the bar and sat on one of the vacant stools. We weren't set to take the stage again for another five minutes and I was quite enjoying the view of Jasper wooing Alice.

Emmett sat down next to me and clamped his hand on my knee. "Looks like Jasper might have finally moved on. Maybe he'll stop propositioning you."

I laughed. "Maybe so. Let's hope anyways."

We finished our set at around eleven that night. The rest of the evening was spent waiting tables and talking to the patrons. I had to give it to Esme and Alice; they hung around all night like troopers. Then again, I was pretty sure that Jasper wasn't going to let Alice out of his sight. She didn't look like she wanted to be any where else for that matter.

Once everyone had cleared out, I joined the rest of the group at the tables that had been joined together as another person was added to the mix. I sat down and sighed after being on my feet for most of the night.

"Bella, Carlisle tells me you talked to Edward. I'm assuming the conversation didn't go well?" Esme asked, sipping her wine.

"Not at all. It's okay though. Carlisle says he'll come around so I can only hope."

"And if he doesn't?" Alice asked, sitting pretty in Jasper's lap.

I shrugged. "He's not the only cornet player in the city. We'll find someone."

"Don't give up on him. Carlisle is right. He'll come around." Esme said with a tight smile.

I returned the smile but I wasn't quite sure why these people stayed so optimistic about Edward. They apparently knew him so I could only rely on their perspectives on the man.

"Charlie, how is Renee? I haven't seen her in years," Esme said, patting my dad's hand that was outstretched across the table.

"She's good. In Shreveport with her sista and not coming home until the house is somewhat back to normal."

"Alice and I were just saying yesterday that we wanted to go to Shreveport this coming week. Maybe we can drop by and see her while we are in town."

"She'd like that Esme. She'd like that a lot. Maybe you and Alice could start getting her to focus on the interior design aspect of the house. That way I can start shovin' my foot up Emmett's ass here to get it done."

"Hey, I'm a one man crew. I'm working with all that I've got." Emmett said. "Hey Bella, doesn't James still do some construction? Maybe you could give him a call and see if he wants to help your old man out."

It was a miracle to me how Rosalie was able to make sounds from her mouth without moving her lips. She leaned over closer to me without drawing attention to herself. "Or maybe you could give him a ride on the old Bella Express to help out your daddy."

I kicked her under the table making it none the wiser to the rest of the table. I looked at my watch and saw how late it was. I pushed myself from the table and stood stretching my back. "I think I'm going to call it a night. Esme, Alice, it was great meeting y'all and catching up."

"You too, Bella. Do you need some of us to give you a lift?"

"No thank you. I just live a few blocks from here."

"Be safe kiddo. I'll see you Monday." My dad stood from his chair and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bella, before you go," Alice called out, leaping off of Jasper's lap. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet up this week for coffee or to go shopping. Maybe if we take the ride to Shreveport you'd like to come with us?"

"Alice, I'd really like that. Thank you." She squealed and threw herself into my arms.

"Thanks, Bella. I just know that you and I are going to be great friends."

I pulled back and looked her face over. She didn't show any signs of malice, maybe she was sincere. I was afraid that once she found out about Jasper's and my past that her tune would change drastically.

"I hope so, Alice. I really do."

Another quick hug and I was on my way home. Between a phone call with a douche bag, an ex lover finding love at first sight, and said woman predicting we'd be great friends, I was in need of a long hot bath and a good nights sleep. Maybe even a visit from my benefactor to drown out the soothing voice of the aforementioned douche bag.

~xxx~

The bar was closed on Sunday so I spent the entire day milling around my apartment. I talked with Carlisle several times regarding the benefit and we both decided that we could pull it off in two months. Two weeks before Christmas we would put on the show, with or without his coveted cornet player. We both felt that people still needed time to get home and access the damage done to their houses.

Alice and I had spent practically every day together since Saturday night. She came over on Monday and helped me come up with some ideas for the flyers. On Tuesday we had coffee and shopped around the city. Wednesday we did lunch and by Thursday I was in a car with her and Esme as we began our journey to Shreveport. My dad had given me Thursday off so that I could spend some time with the girls. We tried to convince Rosalie to come but she had different people coming by her house giving her bids on the remodel of her and Emmett's house.

Our time in Shreveport was well spent. My mom and Esme laughed and talked like the years had never passed them by. Alice and I learned more than we ever wanted to know about our once wild and crazy parents. Stories of Alice and me as toddlers fell from both of our mothers' mouths. It seemed that even at two years old, Alice and I were good friends. It was nice to see that we were on that same track now, twenty-two years later.

Thursday night my mom, Esme, Alice, my Aunt Sue, and myself all gathered at one of Shreveport's local hot spots, Superior Bar and Grill for good Mexican food and even better margaritas. It was nice to get out of town and not have to see a blue roof every five feet. Though of course, I missed home like crazy.

Late that night while Alice and I giggled ourselves to sleep she admitted to me that she knew of Jasper's and my sordid past. She said everyone had deep dark secrets and that we were no different. She was fully aware that things were not like that between us anymore and that there were no emotions involved. Jasper had also told her about his past drug habit. I had to give it to my dear friend. Since the storm he had really come along way. I was happy to hear that he made Alice happy. She had surprised me when she said that in the short week that they had spent together that she had fallen madly in love with him.

It wasn't entirely hard to believe. Jasper was hard not to love and I was quickly learning that neither was Alice.

We returned home Friday afternoon a little after lunch. The ladies dropped me off at my apartment where I fell into my bed as soon as I eyed it. I woke up at six-thirty that evening cussing into the thin air. I scrambled around, working fast to get myself ready for work. I threw on a simple white shirt and my low cut blue jeans. I grabbed the first pair of shoes I spied. Much to my dismay they were a pair of black pointy fuck me pumps. I had run out of time so I slipped the shoes on my feet and ran down the stairs practically sprinting through the Quarter to get to work.

When I arrived the place was far more packed that it had been the past few Friday nights. Rosalie eyed me as I rushed past the patrons towards the back of the club. My dad and Carlisle sat in his office as I threw my things away.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm late. I over slept."

"It's alright Bells but you should know that while you were still in dreamland we voted to start the show off tonight with a few vocal songs. Looks like you're going to be behind the mic."

I rolled my eyes. Just my fucking luck. "Great. Glad that my opinion matters."

"It does, boo," my dad said, placing one arm around my shoulders. "We considered your feelings before we voted and then we decided we didn't care."

He and Carlisle laughed at my expense so I joined along and laughed sarcastically.

"Har de har har guys. I'm headed out there. See y'all on stage."

When I entered the main area of the bar I spotted Alice and Esme at the same table that they sat at last week. Alice and Jasper were making goo goo eyes at one another and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I took the stage, leaving my poor clarinet alone behind me. It took a moment for me to notice though that the stage was much more crowded than it had been in the past. I looked around at our newcomers and was shocked at who I saw.

"Jacob Black!" I shouted and threw myself in his arms.

"Bells! It's good to see you too." His laughter vibrated his entire body as I held on to him.

Jacob Black and his dad Billy went way back with my family. Billy used to play alongside my dad back in the early days and continued to do so throughout the years. Jacob and I had grown up together but it was never anything more than just a brother/sister type relationship.

Jacob and his family lived across the river in the Gentilly neighborhood. It was one of the hardest hit places after the storm. I couldn't believe that they were back in town.

"When did y'all get back?"

"Today. We stopped by the bar on the way to the house when Charlie told dad about the Doctor playing on the weekends. Well, you know Billy; he hates to be upstaged by anyone so he offered our services for the night."

"So we have a full brass band tonight? Awesome. Hey how was y'alls house?"

"Not good Bells. Not good at all. Thankfully though by the time we arrived the FEMA people had shown up with our trailers. It's going to be a rough road Bella but we'll make it."

"No doubt Jake, I know y'all will. Hey did they tell y'all about the benefit show?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah they did. That's really great. I'm glad to hear something's being done."

"I might need a cornet player if this douche bag Carlisle has suggested falls through."

"You know you can count on me. I'll be more than happy to help out."

I smiled realizing that I should have mentioned Jake from the get go but I was going to hold out for Carlisle's choice. He was the Doctor after all.

"Jacob where's Leah at?" I began to search the club for Jacob's dark haired wife.

"She's over there talking with Rosalie. She's been amazing Bella. More than I could have ever asked for during all of this."

I smiled a half smile and patted his shoulder. "If y'all need anything you know we're here for y'all right?"

He nodded. "I know. Thank you."

"No problem. Now, get ready to play your ass off and help me woo this crowd."

I walked over to Billy and gave him a hug, giving him my condolences for the loss of his home. He assured me just as Jake had done that all would work out for them in the end. I believed him that it would and not just for them but for all of us.

We began the show five minutes after seven. I led the band though a few songs wishing I was in the back playing my instrument. I made the most of my time front and center. I was able to see the people who had come out and appraise the looks on their faces as they listened to the soulful melodies of the jazz classics.

We were on our fourth song when I spotted a couple entering the bar. They spoke with Rosalie for a brief second before she led them over to the table where Esme and Alice sat. I watched Esme jump up from her seat and hug the man tightly. He stepped back from her embrace and looked up at the stage, locking eyes with me. I stared at him, lost in his eyes. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His bronze sex hair made me want to run my hands through it while he ran his own hands over my body. His tall lean frame had me curious as to how muscular he was under the simple black T-shirt he wore. I shook my head and tore my gaze away from him. It was then that I noticed the platinum blonde at this side. Figured. Men like that were either taken or gay.

I watched from the stage, as he looked me up and down clearly eye fucking me. I smirked, glad that I had gotten to him when I noticed he shifted in his chair. The Barbie next to him placed her hand on his thigh but he caught it before she could roam any higher. I smiled wondering if maybe he had a little problem in his pants that he didn't want his girlfriend to notice.

For the rest of the set I tried not to look in his direction. I was apparently going insane. Just the sight of this man made me want to change my panties. I chocked it up to the lack of my sexual needs being fulfilled over the past week. James and my down time had conflicted with one another's so I wasn't able to get my fix for the week. It was too bad that hottie had Town and Country Barbie on his arm. He looked like he might be able to rock my world.

When we took our first break at nine, too fired up to stop playing before then, I bolted to the bar for a glass of water. Spending the whole first set singing jazz number after jazz number had taken a toll on my vocal cords. I surveyed the crowd from behind the bar and watched as people moved around and spoke to one another. Rosalie hip checked me as she joined me at my post.

"I see you noticed the hottie that came in earlier." I looked at her and frowned. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Please, Bella. I was watching you watch him while he watched you. You two were so having virtual sex with one another. I felt kind of dirty looking on." She shivered making it seem as if the thought had disgusted her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rosalie. I wasn't having virtual sex with anyone. If anything he was the one staring at my tits and adjusting his junk from his seat. And who wouldn't be checking me out tonight? Do you see how hot my tits look in this shirt?" I asked, jutting my chest out.

"Uh huh. I see. They're much nicer than the fake ones that waltzed in with him."

"No shit. Who is he? You got any goods on the mystery man meat?"

"Nope none. Well unless you count him asking for you when he entered but then asked for Esme when I told him you'd be a while," she said arching her eye.

I snapped my attention onto her quickly. "What? He asked for me?"

"Yup," she said with a pop.

"Why? I've never seen him before in my life."

"Well maybe you and your hot ass real tits should get over and introduce yourselves. I'm pretty sure girlfriend or no girlfriend he'd be pleased to meet them."

I turned around so that my back was to the main part of the bar and so that prying eyes couldn't see me readjust my boobs in the wonder bra I was sporting. I wasn't huge in the boob department by any means but the wonder bra did amazing things to make those less fortunate look a whole lot more endowed.

"You comin'?" I asked as I walked from behind the bar towards the table everyone I knew was now occupying.

She hurried behind me and caught up when I felt her playfully slap my ass. "Go get'em tiger."

"Just the lady I was looking for," Carlisle said as he pulled me over to his side. "I'd like for you to meet someone."

"Bella," Carlisle began and hottie's eyes grew wide at the mention of my name. "This is Edward Masen."

I wanted my eyes to shoot daggers at the asshole that I had hung up on a week ago but my traitorous body felt otherwise. Besides, he was too busy staring at my boobs and I couldn't fault him for that.

"Edward Masen?" I asked, extending out my hand. "It's a pleasure to finally put a face to a name."

"Likewise Bella," he said taking my hand in his. As soon as our skin touched I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body straight to my lady parts. His face contorted and he looked like he was in pain as he shook my hand.

Carlisle clapped him on the back and smiled at the crowd around us. "Yes, Bella. It seems that your cornet player has come home."

It felt odd and slightly territorial for Carlisle to call him "my" cornet player. For some reason I wanted him to be mine. I wanted him to be my cornet player for the benefit and I wanted him to be mine in the bedroom. I knew the latter was impossible seeing as how the blonde at his side had not let him out of her grasp since Carlisle had begun introductions.

Edward shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Carlisle continued on. "I told you Bella that he would come home. All you needed was a little faith. Welcome home son."

"Thanks, Dad. It's good to be home," Edward said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Dad?" I questioned, catching on a little late because Edward's whole demeanor made me lose sight of where I was.

Carlisle smiled at me and that damn twinkle appeared in his damn eye again. Holy shit! Just a week ago I was calling Edward names to his father's face that would have made sailors blush.

All was silent until Rosalie leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Well, don't that just pepper your gumbo."

~xxx~

**A/N- and so they meet. Next chapter we visit with Edward again and maybe dive a little deeper into this little meeting. ****Thank you for all the love & support. Drop me a line and tell me what you thought!**

**Xoxo  
****Holly**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- Happy Monday everyone! I hope you all had a fantastic weekend! This is one of my more favorite chapters. You'll see why . Thank you to _katydid2363_ my beta with magical powers. To _fngrcufs, Dinx_, & _angstaddict09_ for providing me with the feedback that I need and for calling me out on my shitastic skills.

I have some important things to say at the end so please join me when you're done. Thank you!

~xxx~

Chapter 4

Take me back to New Orleans  
And drop me at my door  
Cause I might love you yeah  
But I love me more

Take Me Back to New Orleans, Cowboy Mouth

**EPOV**  
**October 14, 2005**

Our flight from New York to New Orleans left at ten that morning. We had a scheduled layover in Atlanta that would put us down for about forty- five minutes. Then it was home.

Home.

A place I had considered New Orleans my entire life. Even though I had lived in New York for the past three years, I still thought of the Crescent City as the only place I would ever truly be able to call home. Then why had I stayed away so long? Why was I so hell bent on not coming back? What had brought me to where I was now?

I spent the duration of the plane ride mulling these questions over in my head. Luckily for me Lauren had her eye mask on and was napping away peacefully beside me. I cared about her but I didn't care to spend the next five hours chit chatting with her. I needed this time to reflect on what had taken me so far away from my one true love. The lady who I thought would never let me down, the one that was in shambles at this very moment.

Growing up it had never been an issue as to what I was going to do with my life. Music, jazz music, ran in my veins. My dad was 'The Doctor' after all. A New Orleans legend and a staple to the fundamentals of the new age jazz era. Of course he was an old school soul when it came to his music. He never staggered far from the classics. Sidney Bechet, Louis Armstrong and Jelly Roll Morton were just a few of the early jazz singers that my dad associated his love of the music with. He performed alongside Dr. John and Pete Fountain signifying his place as an iconic jazz musician.

Where my dad was a natural behind the piano, I quickly took up the cornet. To me, along with the trombone and the saxophone, it was one of the driving forces behind a good jazz band. Not to mention, one couldn't really walk and play the piano at the same time unless you had a keyboard strapped around your waist.

I had never felt more alive than when I was marching in a parade down Saint Charles Avenue or on the stage playing for a small, intimate crowd in the Quarter. But I wanted more.

I finished college at Tulane with no clue as to what to do with my life. I wasn't sure if playing gigs around the city would be able to support the lifestyle I was so accustomed to living. My parents had given my sister and me anything and everything that we ever wanted. We weren't ungrateful in the least. We both knew that they came from humble, low beginnings and that every penny earned was a penny saved. When I told my parents of my plans to move to New York to start my musical career on my own, it broke their hearts. My dad was more understanding than my mom. He knew that as stubborn and hard headed as I was, that I would have to make a name for myself before I could truly appreciate the one that had been given to me. The one that everyone associated with The Doctor.

My mom on the other hand never dreamed that I'd leave New Orleans. She thought _because _I was the son of a famed musician that I would want to set down my own musical roots right alongside those of my father's.

I moved to New York and changed my name to an old family surname. People would never suspect that the kid that now went my Edward Masen was actually the son of a jazz legend. It suited me and quickly I started landing gigs. Small shows in the Village here, private parties for the elite there. Before I knew it I was playing alongside some of the best horns in the entire world at the Metropolitan Opera House. It was a far cry from the bluesy standards I had grown up playing but I loved it all the same. Playing for some of the greatest singers in the world gave me my own staple in the music business. I wasn't Carlisle Cullen's son when I was in the orchestra pit, I was Edward Masen acclaimed cornet player.

People knew me for me and not who I was related to. I got a euphoric high off of being my own person. The times I had traveled back home it was always about where I had come from, who my parents were. It was never who I had become. Then again, when you're the child of someone as influential as my father then I guess that was to be expected.

My trips home started to lessen. I had mad love for my city but at the same time New York was what gave me a name for myself. New Orleans would forever be in my heart but New York was now where I made my living.

When Katrina hit I felt like I had taken a punch in the stomach. My limbs were weak as well as my heart when I watched the devastation occur on the television. I couldn't bear to watch her be swallowed up by the water. It got to the point where I couldn't even watch the news. My parents sought refuge with me and they stayed glued to the Weather Channel, Fox News and CNN. I couldn't bear witness though. It hurt far too much to watch her wash away.

My mother pleaded with me to come home and help my city rebuild but I couldn't. At the time I wasn't sure when I would be able to return. I needed her in the tip top shape I had left her in. When I was able to stomach news reports, her aftermath showed that she was far off from being in that shape. But now here I was on a plane headed for her. My arms were not open wide, if anything I cradled them around my waist. I wanted to hold on to the last image I had of my city but it was no longer there. Images of flooded streets and people on their roofs were cemented in my brain.

Tyler of course saw this reunion as one that could make us money. The child of New Orleans' favorite son returns. How glorious a reunion it would be! To him I would come home, be seen helping out those less fortunate, play the benefit concert and then talk my dad into putting out a CD with me. My dad would see right through all the bullshit though and know that I had suddenly changed my mind for something other than just wanting to help out.

In all honesty, I could have cared less about the money. I had enough saved to be able to support myself nicely for quite some time. The deciding factor to return home wasn't just what Tyler had mentioned. It was a combination of several things. I needed to reach out to my lady and help her during her times of distress. I needed to come home and reclaim my right as 'The Doctor's' son and I needed to know who was behind the beautiful voice that had asked me to play for the benefit. The very one who didn't think I was worthy of my city any longer.

Lauren stirred in the chair next to me just as the captain began his announcements as the plane descended for the New Orleans airport. I looked out the window and could faintly see Lake Ponchatrain. I sighed knowing that this was the right decision. Coming home was the right choice. Not just for my career but for my soul as well.

~xxx~

After landing safely, Lauren and I made our way to the rental car desk. Awaiting us was a shiny silver Volvo. I wanted to joke with the poor man that maybe I would need something a little more practical to get down the streets of New Orleans but I figured that my humor wouldn't have been taken too kindly. Instead, Lauren and I hopped in the expensive foreign car and set off towards the city.

I tried to call my parents several times but was unable to get anyone on the phone. Instead of driving straight to the house I decided to tour the destruction the storm left behind.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see. Life? Civilization? I wasn't sure but everything looked so desolate. No one was out and about on the streets, hardly any traffic was on the roads. It was like a ghost town. There had to be people somewhere. Maybe they were all on Bourbon drowning their sorrows away. After seeing the city like this I couldn't blame them. I too wanted to sit on an old beat up barstool and drink my tears away with some good whiskey.

I was driving down the familiar roads when Lauren began frantically swatting at my arm. "What?" I asked half annoyed, half concerned that maybe she had spotted life or worse death.

"Edward, you're going the wrong way down this street! That sign back there was a one way pointing in the opposite direction."

"Lauren, I grew up in this city. I'm pretty sure I know which way I can travel down the streets."

I rolled my eyes and laughed but kept driving along. Sure enough, the next turn I had to take had the one way sign pointing in the wrong direction. "What the hell?" I asked aloud.

"See I told you! You're going the wrong way!"

"Shhh," I said, putting the car in park and getting out to inspect the sign. I looked down the street both ways thinking maybe the directions the cars were supposed to take had changed. Everything appeared to be just as I remembered it. Then it dawned on me. One hundred and seventy mile an hour winds. Of course they would turn the street signs around. I sighed as I paced back to the car.

"The winds from the storm turned all the signs around. We're going the right way," I said staring at her pointedly. Putting the car in drive, I continued our tour of the city.

We passed places I remembered from my childhood. Stores my family shopped at now had their marquee signs barely hanging on, if at all. Windows were busted out and the places looked ransacked. No doubt from the looters. As we crept through the city, we passed several houses with spray paint on the sides. Just about every house had some sort of graffiti on it, most likely from the National Guard coming in and checking to see how many were still alive, if any. But it was the homes that had life inside that told the truth behind what the city held.

We drove down Saint Charles Avenue near Lee Circle when I spotted the first of several personal messages on the sides of a house. This one was aimed for the looters. _"Don't try: I am sleeping inside with a big dog, an ugly woman, two shotguns and a claw hammer."_

The second house we passed with a message had two updates. The first was dated September 4, 2005. _"Still here. Woman left. Cooking a pot of dog gumbo."_ Lauren shuddered in her seat at the mention of dog gumbo. I couldn't blame her. It was a dish I hoped New Orleans wasn't going to make a delicacy now.

The second message dated September 24, 2005 made me realize that you had two options. The first being to pack up and leave or as this person so eloquently stated, _"Welcome back, y'all. Grin and bear it."_ Indeed. It looked as if that was what I was going to have to do. Grin and bear it.

It was a little after six when we finally reached my parents home in Uptown. For the most part, the Uptown neighborhood faired well. The only difference I noticed was the lack of trees. When we pulled into the driveway that led to my parent's large, stately home, my cell phone rang. I pulled in behind the two car garage that was in the back before I answered. My dad's name reflected back at me.

"Hello?"

"Edward I see you tried to call. Is everything okay?" my father asked in a neutral tone.

"Everything is fine. Where are y'all?"

"What do you mean where are we? It's Friday night. We're at Tizzy's getting ready to play. Where are _you_?"

"I'm in your driveway," I said with a huff.

"You're home? Oh, Edward, that's wonderful news! You're mother is going to be so excited. Well why don't you come down to the bar? We're all here. Bella's here too. I can't wait for you to meet her."

My stomach clenched at the sound of her name. I would finally have a face to match the voice that had haunted me for the past week. After he gave me directions to Tizzy's and Lauren refreshed herself inside the house, we made our way towards the bar. From the rest of the town the French Quarter looked like its regular old self, minus the shoulder deep people that usually were out at this time of night. I guess I was right in assuming that everyone was down here drinking their sorrows away.

I parked the car on the side of the road, not fearful that it would get hit. The fact was, not too many cars were actually traveling down the streets. As soon as my feet hit the pavement I heard the music, the sounds of New Orleans. It filled my ears and made my heart swell. It was the notes of the music that grounded me, that brought me back. Lauren sat patiently in the car until I rounded her side to open the door. I held out my hand for her to take and once she did I all but dragged her to the door. On the inside sat a beautiful blonde with a no nonsense look on her face. She gave me and Lauren both the once over before she spoke to us.

"Two?" she asked not elaborating further.

"Actually, I'm looking for a Bella Swan or…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence before she cut me off.

"Bella's gonna be a while. Would you like to come in and sit 'til she's done?"

"Can you tell me if maybe Esme Cullen is here?" My father mentioned that they were all here so I took that to mean my mother as well.

"Sure, right this way."

Lauren and I followed the leggy blonde to the table that I could clearly see housed my mother and sister. Turning her head slightly before we reached the table, my mother did a double take to make sure she had seen me correctly. Once she seemed to notice that is was in fact me walking in, she jumped from her chair and sprinted off in my direction. I smiled widely at her. She did little to hide her own elation as I held my arms out for her.

"Edward, you're home. I'm so glad you've come back," she whispered in my ear. She unwrapped her arms from around my neck and stood back to look me over. I vaguely heard her tell us to join them at her table. I was too fixated on the woman's voice on the stage. I glanced over and saw for the first time since we had entered the beautiful brunette who damn near took my breath away. She was petite, with her long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her pale skin glistened under the lights as she sang with the band. Our eyes locked and she looked at me like she wanted me. I had to be honest, in that very moment I wanted her to want me. I wanted her. I had no clue who she was but I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything about her. She shook her head and unlocked our gaze just as Lauren tugged on my sleeve to follow my mother. It was then that I remembered that I hadn't traveled alone.

We sat at the table with my mother and Alice, who was just as happy as my mom to see me. I couldn't say she felt the same for Lauren. Alice had never been a fan of Lauren's. She said that she couldn't understand what she was singing about and if the music required cliff notes than it wasn't for her. Not to mention, I think she harbored a little animosity towards Lauren because she felt that she was the reason for me not leaving New York. If my sister only knew.

We settled in our seats and I turned my attention back to the brunette. I barely registered my mother talking non stop but I couldn't make out anything she was saying, in that moment I only had eyes for the woman on the stage. I took in her form and the way the white t-shirt she wore hugged closely to her body. It surprised me to see the shoes she was wearing. Tall fuck me pumps adorned her feet. Fuck me indeed. I grew hard just thinking about the things I could do to her. I adjusted myself from my sitting position, hoping that it would be none the wiser to anyone else the effect this girl was having on me. I nearly jumped from my chair when I felt Lauren's hand on my thigh. I knew where that little hand of hers was headed. To the one place that would give away the impact that the woman and her voice, who stood before everyone in the bar, was having on me. Quickly, I grabbed Lauren's hand before it could rise any further and held it tightly in my own. I can't be sure because things became kind of hazy but I think I saw the brunette on stage smirk. Maybe I hadn't gone undetected after all.

For another hour or so we continued to listen to them play classic jazz songs one after another. It was refreshing to hear a live band again and to see my dad so happy in his element. When they finally took their first break, the woman on the stage bolted towards the back faster than my hard on had gone down. In all actuality, that took quite some time seeing as how I could barely take my eyes off of her.

My dad wasn't far behind her as he walked over to our table with a huge smile on his face.

"Edward," he said, embracing me and patting me stiffly on the back.

"Dad," I said. I returned the favor hugging and patting him back.

"Ah, I see you brought Lauren with you," my dad said, addressing the blonde at my side. "It's a pleasure to see you again dear and welcome to New Orleans."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. It's been an eye opening experience so far that's for sure."

My dad arched an eye at me beckoning me to give him details. I simply shook my head to indicate that it would have to wait until later.

"Dad, who was the woman on stage with y'all? She's an amazing singer."

My dad smirked and motioned with his hands to some people behind us. He winked at me before he called out to those he had been waving over.

"Just the lady I was looking for." My dad pulled me into his side as I turned around to face the mysterious people behind me. My body reacted instantly at the sight of the brunette so up close and personal. She walked the few spaces between us and smiled at my father. "I'd like for you to meet someone, Bella." My eyes grew wide as soon as he said her name. Was he serious? The soulful, sultry woman in the fuck me heels was the very same woman who had hung up on me not even a week ago? "This is Edward Masen."

I briefly wondered why he introduced me as Masen instead of Cullen but I didn't dwell on the issue for long. My eyes were fixed, in what appeared I'm sure to be a very inappropriate way, to her tits. They were one shade of beauty when she wasn't in touching distance but now that she was I couldn't tear my eyes from how perfect they were in her shirt, even though I knew I needed to.

Thankfully she found her voice which took me out of my deep stare. "Edward Masen?" she questioned. "It's a pleasure to finally put a face to a name." She held out her hand and I took it within my own. The jolt of electricity that passed through my body had to have sent a current back through hers. Just from a single touch I had never felt this sort of instant connection to a person. She had to have felt it. There was no way not to.

"Likewise, Bella." And a face to the voice that has kept me in the shower for a little longer than necessary this past week.

My dad clapped his hand on my back and smiled at the crowd around us. He went on about how her cornet player had come home and how happy he was that I had finally decided to come home and that all she needed was a little faith. The part of the conversation that kept playing over in my head as he spoke was the fact that he called me 'her' cornet player. It wasn't that I was adverse to the idea. On the contrary, I quiet liked the sentiment actually.

"Thanks Dad. It's good to be home," I said, smiling at him and then Bella. Her face changed and her mouth dropped open a little.

"Dad?" she asked looking between us both.

Carlisle laughed. "Oh Bella, don't worry about anything you might have said. I'm sure it's something I've said myself a time or two."

I wasn't able to further our discussion on what Bella had said about me that had her so flushed. I was willing to bet though that after the way she ended our one and only phone call that it wasn't anything good. Lauren chose that moment to saunter into the middle of our conversation, linking our arms and getting as close to me as she possibly could.

"I'm sorry, Edward's rude. I'm Lauren, his girlfriend." Bella made to open her mouth, in what I assumed was going to be a friendly hello but Lauren continued talking oblivious to anyone else taking the floor. "You've got a unique voice. I too am a singer. Opera in fact."

"Is that so? Well I can't say I've heard any opera before," Bella said. I'd give the hard on I was sporting earlier to guess that she was doing her best polite southern charm act.

Lauren gaped at Bella. "You can't be serious? Opera is the oldest form of singing that there is."

I should have done more to stop this conversation but the fact was I kind of enjoyed watching the two women banter back and forth.

"I tell you what," Bella began, "Lauren, wasn't it? Why don't you join the band for the next set? I'm not sure if they'll know any opera but we're always up for tryin' new things." She had a mischievous look on her face as she spoke.

"Oh, I don't need a band, of course that is unless Edward would like to accompany me up there? Although I'm not sure how one little horn is going to make much of a difference?"

Had I not been used to Lauren's form on mindless self righteousness, I might have worn the same shocked expression as Bella and her amazon blonde friend. As it was, I knew Lauren and the games she liked to play. I didn't think though that this was the right stage for her to set herself up on.

Bella's expression instantly changed. Gone was the appalled expression and in its place was a look of malicious intent. "Well, Lauren. Why don't I give you a proper New Orleans introduction to the stage?"

Lauren nodded and smiled pleased no doubt that she would be able to show the natives what a world class opera singer sounded like. Bella waltzed on stage smiling eagerly at the crowd.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" The crowd fell on deaf ears as they all listened and waited for Bella's words. "We have a special guest with us tonight. All the way from New York City please help me give a warm 'Nawlins welcome to Lauren…" Bella bent down, away from the microphone, and waved Lauren closer. "I'm sorry sugar, what's your last name?"

"Mallory. Lauren Mallory."

Bella smiled and straightened herself back up. "Lauren Mallory." She threw her hand out in front of her and followed Lauren as made her way up the stage. Hopping off the stage, Bella came back to our table and smiled at everyone as she passed them. "Do you mind if I sit here while she sings? I'd love nothing more than a front row view of this little show."

I shook my head. "No, not at all," I said, mirroring her actions and taking my seat again. I watched as Lauren centered herself on the stage and began taking deep breaths. Bella on the other hand held my attention as well as she crossed her legs in front of her body revealing a small tattoo on the top of her foot. I wanted to get down on all fours and inspect it closer but I knew that might be odd. Instead, I leaned back in my chair wanting to throw my arm across the back of Bella's chair.

She was so close to me I could smell the sweet scent she gave off. I inched my way closer to her just having to be close for some reason. It wasn't until I felt our shoulders touching that I realized she had done the same thing. Something was going to have to give and I wasn't sure in that moment what it was.

The room grew quite as Lauren began the first verse of _Once There Was a King_ from Cinderella. I took a moment to look around the room at the faces of the patrons listening to my girlfriend sing what some would consider a beautiful song. Most of the looks were a mess of contorted confusion. One thing was certain though, every face was on Lauren. I looked over at those sitting at our table. My mother and father looked indifferent. I'm sure they didn't want to show their real emotions one way or another, instead they opted to play the neutral card. Alice had her head buried in the crook of some riff raffs neck. I'd have to find out later who this guy was. But Bella on the other hand sat with a smile on her face. I watched her gather her hair from around the back of her neck and loop it though one of those pony tail holder things. She swung the now gathered hair from side to side as the ends brushed against her back. It was when Lauren hit her all powerful high notes that Bella leaned a little closer to me and patted her hand on my knee.

"Well, I bet that just gets your dick all nice and hard." She stood from her chair just as the room belted out a chorus of boos and hisses. Bella was right. That did in fact get my dick all hard as she politely put it but it wasn't Lauren's singing that did it. It was being in such close vicinity to Bella and watching her do something as simple as pull her hair back that made me want to seek release, preferably with her.

She sashayed up to the stage where I heard her tell Lauren, who was on the verge of tears from the outburst of the bar, _"Welcome to New Orleans honey, where we don't give a shit what you can sing if it ain't jazz."_

I had to bite back the laughter from her words. I knew it was wrong but at the same time it never felt more right. Lauren came back to the table in a fury demanding that we leave. My father agreed that maybe it would be best if I took her home. From the looks of the crowd, they seemed as if they were ready to tie into Lauren and her New York City ways. I obliged letting them all know I would see them when they returned home.

The short drive back to Uptown was sure to be the longest ride in a car, ever.

~xxx~

I spent a good bit of the next day with my dad. My mom and Alice took Lauren to Baton Rouge with them at my request. If she was going to be here with me on this trip then my family, notably the women in my family, were going to have to learn to be nice.

The majority of the day was spent in the home studio. Dad and I played around with a few tracks, laughing and joking about the night before and reminiscing about the city.

"Dad, she's pretty beaten up," I said by way of acknowledging the destruction of the city for the first time.

"Son, Uptown has nothing on the rest of the city. You should see the lower ninth or drive across the river to Gentilly."

"I haven't been to those places yet but I did a little touring myself yesterday after we got in. I mean, if I thought that was bad I can't imagine what the rest looks like."

My father came and sat at my side offering me a glass of whiskey. I took the glass and drained the liquid in one gulp. I offered my hand out again and he refilled the glass. "Yeah she's bad. All over is bad. But that's why we need people to come home. We need the livelihood of this city to come back so we can get back to right again. The benefit is just one way we are contributing to her revival. I hope with you being here that means that I can count on you for the benefit?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you can count on me. I'm not sure how long we can stay though. When is this planned for anyways?"

"December, sometime before Christmas. You really should talk with Bella about this. She's the one that's really heading it up. Speaking of Bella, you seemed quite cozy with her last night. I noticed how close the two of you were sitting while Lauren tried her best to win over the crowd."

I knew what he was talking about but I acted like I didn't. "Dad, I'm sure you're just seeing things. Besides, it was crowded in there last night so if it looked like we were close it was just because there wasn't much room."

"Sure son, whatever you say. Don't be ashamed. Bella's a very beautiful girl with an amazing voice. You two could do wonders together."

I wondered if he knew the kind of 'wonders' I wanted to do with her. It was wrong to think these things about someone I knew nothing about and only just met, especially when my girlfriend had come along for the ride. But I couldn't help it. I am a man after all.

"Why don't you come back to the bar tonight and bring your horn. I'm sure they'd welcome you to the stage with much more warmth than they did Lauren.'

"You know, that's not a bad idea. It'll be nice to jam on the stage to a packed house with you again. Speaking of Dad…"

"Here it comes. I knew you had to have an ulterior motive for coming home. So what is it? What can I possibly do for you, Edward?"

I lowered my head before I began speaking. I was beginning to think now that I was here maybe approaching my dad with this idea wasn't the best plan. "Dad it's not like that. Tyler just mentioned that maybe when everything down here settled down maybe you and I could lay some tracks together and put together an album." I looked up at him through my eyelashes afraid of what his facial expression might have told.

He smiled. I sighed in relief that he didn't come at me with his shoe. "I figured as much. I don't know Edward," he said after thinking for a few moments. "I need to think about this. Besides, how good do you think a CD with just a cornet and a piano would sound? You might want to consider asking some other folks to get on board to. I understand why you want it to be the two of us but before I commit to anything you need to determine who you are. You're either Edward Masen, New York's finest cornet player or you're Edward Cullen, New Orleans' lost son returned home to claim his right as one of the jazz greats."

He walked over and patted my shoulder. "Think about it. I'm going to get ready for tonight. I can either drive us there or you can meet me. Either way, I'm leaving at six."

On that note he left the room. I sat there, whiskey in my hand, as I thought about what he said. Now was the time for me to decide who I was. I couldn't be both it seemed. I would have to choose. But who did I want to be more? The guy who found himself in a city full of millions or the guy returned home, the guy he had been all along?

~xxx~

By the time I was ready to leave for the club, my dad had already left. Lauren opted to stay at the house, claiming that the heat and shopping had worn her out. I let her be as I left the house alone except for my horn. When I arrived the place wasn't near as packed as what it was the previous night. I parked the car in the same spot as the night before and walked to the doors of the bar. The amazon blonde was not at her post when I entered. Instead I saw her, along with my sister and two other men, at the bar. I walked over, setting my cornet down causing all four of their heads to turn in my direction.

"Edward, you made it," Alice said and looked behind me towards the front door. "You're alone?"

"Yeah, Lauren claimed she was too tired to join us tonight."

"I'm sure that little incident last night had nothing to do with it," Amazon said.

"Edward we didn't get to meet last night," the big burly man with the curly hair said. "I'm Emmett McCarty, string bass player, and this here is my better half Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you both. Alice," I said nudging my sister. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

She threw me a pointed look and huffed. "Edward this is Jasper. Jazz this is my brother Edward."

'Jazz' proceeded to talk through the tooth pick that was in his mouth. "Say Cap, nice to meet ya. I play the trombone," he said and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. I didn't know my sister was seeing someone."

"It's new but amazing all the same," Jasper said, kissing Alice's temple.

I looked up from the happy pair just as Bella made her way from the back. She caught my eye and half smiled at seeing me sitting at the bar.

"Edward. Good to see you again. Where's Ms. New York Opera House at? I was hoping we'd get an encore performance tonight," Bella said with a sly grin.

"Yeah that's not going to happen. She's at the house so it's just me tonight I'm afraid."

"I see. Well what can I get for ya?" she asked, the weight of her body resting on one foot while her hand was planted firmly on the opposite hip. I ogled a little too long. Just like last night she was wearing an all too tight, but just right white shirt. I briefly wondered if she was wearing a bra or if the fuck me shoes were on her feet again.

"Um, whiskey on the rocks please," I finally stammered out.

"Whiskey it is." She turned her back and took the bottle of whiskey off the shelf.

"Brah, I had all the whiskey I could drink when we evacuated to Houston. I'm tellin' you, I'll drink as much Dixie beer as I can while I still have it. That was hell, pure hell," Emmett said tipping the neck of his beer bottle up to his mouth and drinking most of it in one large gulp.

"Here ya go city boy." I reached for my wallet to pay for the drink but Bella's stopped me by placing her hand on top of mine. We both jumped at the contact and the spark that ignited just from the touch. She looked at our hands and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it. Your money's no good here."

"Thanks," I said, easing my wallet back into my pocket.

"Edward, son, you made it. I'd like for you to meet my old friend Charlie. He's the sheriff of these here parts," my dad said introducing me to the bar owner.

"Charlie Swan. Damn good to meet ya Edward. We're glad you came home. You got ya horn with ya? You gonna play with us tonight?"

"Yes sir. If that's alright."

"Fine, fine. I think Bella has vetoed any vocal songs though. She got her fill last night."

I turned to look at Bella. She was giving her father one hell of a stare. "Daddy, I told you I'd rather be behind the clarinet than up there singing. You saw what happened to that poor girl last night. What if people reacted to me like that?" I watched the exchange between Bella and her father. I had to give it to her; she had the innocent daddy's girl routine down to a tee. Batting her eyelashes and ducking her head like she was shy. That just proved to me that she was anything but.

"Oh hell, Bells. That girl sounded liked a stuck pig. You got lucky. You got ya momma's voice. People loved her. I don't know what that was last night but it sure as hell wasn't New Orleans."

Apparently no one seemed to care that I was standing right there as they all died in a fit of laughter at my girlfriend's expense. Then again, I guess I could have manned up and stuck up for her but I didn't. My mind had already traveled to other topics after finding out that Bella not only sang but she also played.

"You play the clarinet?" I asked changing the topic.

"_Plays_ the clarinet?" Jasper asked like it was something I should have already known. "Tizzy Izzy here is one bad ass bitch behind the licorice stick."

Bella rolled her eyes but I continued to gape at her. This woman was beautiful, brazen, and bold; she sang and she played a key instrument in the band. If it wasn't for the fact that I had someone waiting for me at home I would have asked her back to my place. Or her place. That probably would have suited us better.

"Why don't we wrap up this little tea party and get out on stage. I got a bone that needs to be scratched," Emmett said, slamming his beer down on the bar top and stealing a kiss from Rosalie.

Jasper wasn't far behind Emmett, leaving in a similar fashion. He on the other hand took my sisters hand and gently kissed it leaving her fanning herself in his wake. I decided to be cute and see if maybe I could get a rise out of Bella.

"Well that just leaves you and me," I said, cocking an eye at her. She matched my look and leaned over the bar, pushing her cleavage up as she did. She was right in my face. I could feel her hot, steamy breath on my face. I closed my eyes thinking that maybe she actually would kiss me. I wouldn't have turned her away. It might have been wrong but I wanted it.

"Not. A. Chance." she said stressing every word like it was its own sentence and saying it in a breathy, seductive tone. By the time I opened my eyes she was gone and I was left with Alice who was doubled over with laughter.

"Oh brother dear, I think you've finally met your match. I like her. I really do," she said between bouts of laughter.

I didn't acknowledge what Alice had just said instead I walked to the stage and took my place next to Emmett and Jasper. Bella looked at me from the other side of the stage and winked. I hid the smile that was creeping over my face. I wasn't sure who this woman was but I had a feeling before I left the city I was going to find out.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly. We played a full set to a packed house. It was amazing being on stage with a small band and my dad. I would look over at him at random times during the show and he would smile like he was proud that he was sharing the stage with me. I couldn't really remember the last time we had done something like this. Maybe we never had. In that moment though it didn't matter because I loved every second I had up there with all of them.

The moments I wasn't focusing on the music or eyeing my dad for approving smiles and nods, I was watching Bella as she blew on her own wind pipe. She was amazing in front of the crowd. I had to admit, she was in her element playing her instrument but when she sang? Oh God, when she sang she made my dick hard.

Around eleven that night we wrapped the show up and sat around for a couple of hours drinking and talking. Bella worked the tables so there was little interaction between the two of us. I wasn't sure if I was grateful for that or not. On one hand I wanted to be able to talk to her and get to know her but on the other hand I knew she could be dangerous territory for me.

~xxx~

The next afternoon, while Lauren was spending the day at the spa in Metairie, my family and I sat down on the back porch to have lunch. My mother had out done herself with the menu. With most of the stores still not operating in the city, she had picked up most of the food while the girls where in Baton Rouge the day before. Crawfish etoufee, butter soaked French bread and bread pudding all sat nicely on the table overlooking the backyard.

"Dad, what's the set list look like for the benefit? I've got a few ideas after playing with everyone last night that I think might be able to work."

"Edward, your father is just helping Bella line up talent for the benefit. She's the one calling all the shots. You should really talk with her about all of this," my mother responded.

"She's right, Edward. Bella is really the one in charge here. How long is Lauren going to be gone today?" he inquired looking down at his pudding.

"All day I'm sure. Why?"

"Maybe you could visit Bella today and discuss these things with her. Find out when she plans on having rehearsals and such."

In theory it sounded like a good idea. Then again, my father had no idea that in the two days I had been around this woman she gave me a constant hard on. I guess I was just going to have to bite the bullet and deal with the constant pain I was in while I was around her.

"If you have her number I'll call her after lunch. Set something up."

My dad and mother looked at one another and smiled. Alice beamed from her seat. If I wasn't mistaken I would have thought that maybe my family was trying to push Bella and me together.

I spent an hour after lunch trying to reach Bella. She never answered her phone or called me back after I left her a couple of messages. Dad finally suggested that maybe I should just drive to her house and see if she was home. Needing to get out of the house, I took him up on the idea and drove to the Quarter, not far from where the club was. When I arrived I was shocked to see that Bella lived on the corner of Bourbon. I wondered briefly if the noise was loud on the other side of the walls when the city was alive and well.

I walked inside the discrete building and up the stairs. There was only one door where I was on the second floor. I knocked faintly hearing the sound of music on the other side. I knocked again, louder this time, hoping that maybe I had gotten her attention. When she opened the door it was apparent that she was the one that had gained my attention.

There in all her beautiful glory stood Bella Swan in nothing but a low cut white tank top and matching white cotton boy cut panties.

~xxx~

_A/N- So yeah, I kind of left it on a cliffhanger for you. But a good one right? Bella's take will be next. The writing on the houses is truefax. _

_So, important things to share with you all. I'm auctioning myself off for the Fandom Gives Back. If you're coming over from The Sovereign Six I'll be auctioning a o/s of your choice. Examples include a look into the future, maybe an Esme & Carlisle outtake from when they partied on Bourbon, or just something you want me to dive further into to. The second thing I'm auctioning off is a collection of three o/s. These have not been written yet but they are swimming around in my head. Two of them are based on songs and the other is just one that I have been thinking about. So, if you'd like, I'll be up for bidding soon!_

_Until next week_…


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hello everyone! Thank you to _Katydid2363_ who has stellar skills. _Fngrcufs_, _angstaddict09_, & _Dinx_ for their lovely pre-read skills also.**

Chapter 5

Because the marching bands will roll  
I'll find my city in my soul  
Because I plan on growing old  
On the Avenue

The Avenue, Cowboy Mouth

**BPOV**

I barely heard the knock at the door over the music blaring throughout my house. Not bothering to put on any clothes since it was most likely someone who had previously seen me in less, I walked though my open living room towards the door. On the other side was a distressed Edward Cullen. He took in my appearance and lack thereof attire, as he scanned the full length of my body. I leaned against the door jam and waited for him to get his fill. I wasn't going to be ashamed or embarrassed that I answered the door wearing next to nothing. It was hot and the city was humid. He'd have to get over it. He was the one after all that showed up at my house unannounced.

"Edward," I said flatly. "Is there something I can help you with?" I admit, I was enjoying our game of cat and mouse entirely too much. Just like the night before when he joked about kissing him before he left for the stage, much like in the same manner that Emmett or Jasper had done to Rosalie and Alice. I wanted to. Oh God, how I wanted to but I had to keep the upper hand in this. He was the one with the girlfriend. Not me.

He snapped his head up and looked directly into my eyes. His stance began to waver from one foot to the other. He was obviously uncomfortable with what I was wearing. Good. Maybe I'd be able to see just how uncomfortable he was through his clothes.

"Um… I tried to call you. I've left messages. Why didn't you answer?" He started to sound annoyed at my unintentional avoidance of his attempts to reach me. I pushed away from the door, keeping ground with one hand arched on the doorframe and the other on my hip.

"I'm sorry. Had I known that you were considering giving me a call I might have turned my music down." He licked his lips as he took in my new position and I had to laugh. "Come in," I said, waving him in.

I turned around headed for the living room when I heard him groan. Oh, that's right. White cotton panties, boy shorts at that. Yeah, he was definitely affected by my Sunday afternoon attire. I heard the door shut as I made my way to the kitchen. I pulled the refrigerator door open and bent down to look inside. Another groan escaped from his mouth. I stood up and smiled. "Can I get you something to drink?" I bent down again, sticking my ass out for him to see, egging him on. "I've got water, beer, and orange juice."

"Water will be fine." I heard him grumble out.

I walked over to the couch with two bottles of water. "Sit down," I said and handed him a bottle of water. "So, Edward, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I sat on the couch and crossed my legs Indian style. He sat on the opposite end, avoiding all eye contact with me now.

"I was talking with my parents earlier about the benefit and my dad said you were the lady to see." He began to peel the label back from his bottle, a sure sign of sexual frustration. I was pretty sure I could help him with that.

"So what about the benefit would you like to talk about?"

"I had some ideas for some songs and I wanted to run them by you," he said sighing. "Basically I just want a run down of how things are going to work. When are rehearsals? I need to make sure my schedule is flexible enough to accommodate this. I may not stay in New Orleans the whole time."

I took a sip of my water and waited before I began speaking. "I'd love to hear what you have in mind. You're amazing on the stage. As for rehearsals, we can start tonight if you want. I'd like to do them every Sunday at the club since it's closed on Sundays. Does that work for you?"

He nodded, still unable to look at me. "That works for me." He stood from the couch and turned to face me. "I guess I should get going then. I can make a list of the songs I have in mind and bring them with me to the club later."

I stood from my sitting position and faced him. "Edward?" I said, reaching out to touch his arm. He looked at me, a mix of fear and adoration in his eyes. "I know it's hard to come back and see the city like this. We've all been faced with that moment when we think that it can't get better, but it will. What we are doing for the city, even if it's something as small as the benefit, will help her get back to her former glory. Judy Deck was quoted as saying, 'If there was no New Orleans, America would just be a bunch of free people dying of boredom.'" He smiled at this and I had to smile back. "She'll rise again and when she does we'll all be there to revel with her."

He took two small steps towards me. We were so close that the only sound I could hear in the room was his heavy breathing. I knew that if I matched his steps that our bodies would be touching. I would be able to press myself into him and feel first hand the impact I had on him.

"Bella," he whispered. I tilted my head up. His was bent looking down at me.

"Yes, Edward?" I breathed all huskily. Being this close to him, being able to smell him or run my fingers though that amazing hair set me on fire.

He leaned in closer, his lips barely touching my cheek. "Thank you for the water and the words of wisdom. I'll see you tonight."

He turned around and walked towards the door. I was left standing in the middle of my living room stunned and turned on. It took me a second to get my thoughts straight. "What the fuck dude?" I yelled as he opened the door. He stopped and slightly turned around, a wicked smile on his face.

"That," he said stressing the word, "was for answering the door in your goddamn underwear. Put some clothes on! Who answers the door like that anyway?"

"Are you fucking serious? I answer the door like that because it's my goddamn house. If it makes you so uncomfortable then maybe you shouldn't have been checking out my tits and ass."

He stepped out of the door and down the stairs. I ran to the balcony that over looked Bourbon hoping to get one more jab in. He came out of the door down below and onto the street towards a parked car in front of my building.

"You better pray that I don't show up tonight in nothing at all," I yelled from above. He stopped dead in his tracks, with his hand on the door of the car. After a second he pulled the door open and climbed in. Before the door shut I yelled out once more. "By the way, nice car asshole."

I turned around and shut the french doors without looking to see if he had even heard me. I heard tires squeal outside and figured he must have. The clock on the wall showed that it was almost five. I ran to my room and opened the doors of my closet. I was in a mad rush to find something totally revealing and inappropriate to wear to rehearsal tonight. I'd show that fucker. I'd show him just how uncomfortable I could make him.

I showered and applied a fair amount of makeup. I ran the blow dryer through my hair just enough to give it that half-dried, half-messy look. Flipping my head upside down, I tousled my locks so that they would give off this sex kitten vibe. I pulled the shirt I had chosen to wear over my head and tied it around my waist so that it would show off a good amount of exposed stomach.

The shirt was something I had stuck in the back of my closet for some time now. It was a red checkered plaid, short sleeved, tie in the front shirt. I found my shortest pair of cutoff shorts and pulled them over my thighs. I turned and looked in the mirror, shaking my ass a little to ensure that just a hint of my checks were hanging out. Lastly, I slipped on a pair of old, worn cowboy boots. I smiled as I surveyed myself in the mirror. If this didn't set him off the only thing that I was assured of would be me, in fact, in nothing.

I ran out of my house, walking at a reasonable pace to the club. It was almost seven by the time I arrived and from the fancy ass stupid shiny Volvo out front, along with Emmett's jeep and Jasper's bike, I realized I was the last to arrive. Perfect.

Rose and Alice were sitting at the bar looking through some magazine when I walked in. My dad was no where to be seen but Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were all on the stage playing with their instruments. Jasper noticed my arrival and whistled as I walked in and set my things next Alice and Rose. Rosalie smiled knowing what my purpose for looking so hot meant. She winked as Jasper continued to hoot and holler at me. I surveyed the boys in one fluid motion of my head. Carlisle was smirking, Emmett was stepping off the stage, headed for my direction and Edward looked like a deer in headlights. I smiled proud of what I had accomplished.

"Look at you Ellie Mae. You got a hot date or something?" Emmett asked grinning.

I shrugged my shoulders. Leaning against the bar so that my upper half rested against the top and my legs were outstretched in front of me, I sighed and fanned myself. "Not really. I think something's wrong with my AC. This was the coolest thing I could find to wear."

"You need me to come by after work and take a look at it?" Emmett asked.

"No, that's all right. I'll call my handy man when we wrap up and see if he can take a look at it."

Rose snorted while Jasper broke out in song singing James Taylor's 'Handy Man'. I looked at Edward who couldn't take his eyes off of my toned legs. He looked at my face at the same time I lifted one off the floor, pretending to scratch at an itch.

"My handy man is _very_ good with his hands," I said directly to him.

"I bet he is," Rosalie said snickering.

"We ready to start this?" My dad asked coming out of his office.

I smiled at Edward and made my way to the stage. He didn't smile back but it wasn't like I was expecting him to. I got my point across to him and I think he knew it.

"Bella," he said acknowledging me as I picked up my clarinet. I bent down, right in his line of vision to pick up a piece of trash off the floor and turned to smile at him, my ass stuck up in the air.

"Edward. You look a bit tense. Is everything okay?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Everything is fine."

"Hmmm…" I said, walking around and standing directly behind him. I put both hands on his shoulders and began massaging away the tension I had caused. "I don't know Edward. You feel really tense." I leaned down so that I could whisper in his ear without anyone else hearing me. My chest was pressed firmly against his back. I heard him take in a big gulp of air at the contact. "I hope this outfit is better than the underwear I had on earlier. I tried to find something that would make you less…uncomfortable."

"Bella, leave the poor boy alone and let's get started," Charlie called out from across the room. "I don't want to be here all night."

I laughed silently and stepped away from the visibly shaken Edward. "Sorry Daddy." I sat on the edge of the stage, sitting the clarinet by my side and leaned back against my palms. I threw my head back and swung it from side to side so that my hair brushed over each of my hands. "Edward was just telling me how he has some song ideas for us. I was just trying to find out what they were."

"Yes, Edward was also telling me earlier he had some ideas," Carlisle added. There was a hint of laughter in his tone.

"Well let's hear them. Bella, why don't you write all of this down and we can start a set list."

"Sure thing Daddy," I said, sitting up and swaying my hips a little more than necessary as I walked to the bar. Rosalie and Alice smiled brightly as I approached.

"You are evil Bella Swan. Pure evil," Rosalie said, handing me a pen and paper.

"I learned from the best," I said without fault.

"I've never seen my brother so affected by a woman before," Alice added to the conversation. "I don't know what you're doing Bella but keep it up. You've got him by the balls and he doesn't even know it."

I smirked at Alice and took the pen and paper back to the stage. We spent the remainder of the evening contributing ideas for the set list. In all, we had come up with about thirty different songs. Some songs were instrumental, some had vocals. We choose songs that would showcase everyone's talent. A few might play more heavily on the trombone where others might rely a little more on the piano. When it was all said and done we had a good start for the benefit.

Charlie suggested that we also consider talking to the boys in Gentilly about helping out on a few numbers. The more musicians we had the better we would sound. Between him, Carlisle, and myself we were certain that we could get them on board to play with us.

It had only taken us a couple of hours to settle everything. By nine we were closing up, headed in separate directions. I said my good-byes and began walking down the street when Edward called after me. I stopped and turned around. He was holding himself up against his car with one arm. The sight of him so carefree made my lower half tingle. The top four buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a little skin and chest hair. His sleeves were rolled up and he had one leg crossed in front of the other.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked rousing me out of my stupor.

"It's only four blocks, Edward. Thank you, but I think I can manage."

I gave him a half smile and turned back around starting my journey home. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I stopped to see Edward jogging after me.

"Bella, please let me drive you. I know it's not far but I'd really like to."

I looked him over carefully. I wanted to make sure he wasn't about to repay me for the show I had put on earlier. It seemed he genuinely wanted to give me a lift. I decided to concede. "Yeah, sure, why not? These shoes aren't really made for walkin'," I admitted. He smiled and began walking back towards his car. I followed behind him far enough back to enjoy the view.

When we got to his car, he was waiting for me on the passenger side. He opened the door for me and I looked at him in surprise. It was a very gentlemanly thing to do. A lost act some might think. But this was Edward and I was sure that Carlisle and Esme had raised him right. I smiled and nodded my head, silently thanking him as I climbed into his car. Within seconds, he was in the driver's side.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Edward, I'm sorry."

We started at the same time. Laughing, we broke the tension that had filled the car. "You first," I said.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. It was rude and inappropriate of me. I should have never made any kind of judgements about your choice in clothing."

"Edward, it's fine, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone to such drastic measures with the outfit I'm currently sporting. Truce?"

He looked over and nodded his head. "Truce. Let's start over."

We pulled in front of my building and Edward put the car in park. He shifted his body to face mine and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He smirked referring to himself as Cullen and not as Masen. "I'm originally from New Orleans, Uptown, but I currently reside in New York. I play the cornet just like the great Louis Armstrong."

I shook his hand and followed his lead. "Hello Edward. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer to go by Bella. I'm from New Orleans, the Treme to be exact, but I live in the Quarter now. My passion is the clarinet but I've been told I can sing just like the great Ella Fitzgerald."

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He leaned over the console, closer to me. "And you do sound like Ella."

I released his hand finding it hard to do so. "I should get inside. Thank you for the ride, Edward."

"Bella," he said, placing his hand on my thigh. I jumped at the contact but loved the fact that his hand was so close to the place that he affected me so. "There was something I wanted to run by you about the benefit."

"Ooh, okay."

"I was thinking of another song and I was wondering if maybe you and I could work on it. Kind of like our side project."

I thought about the possibilities for a moment before answering him. It had its bonuses, working on a song with Edward. The inevitable alone time. The close contact. I could see the benefits of this.

"Would you like to come inside and talk about it? I can brew us some coffee or we can have a beer?"

"Yes, I'd like that." He turned the car off and followed me inside the building. For the first time I felt self-conscious of Edward as he walked directly behind me. All this awkwardness coming from the person who waltzed around her living room in her underwear and then proceeded to throw her body on his while rubbing his shoulders.

We reached my door and I led him in. I offered him a beer and we sat on the couch, silent for a moment.

"So what were you thinkin' Edward?" His head snapped up and he looked at me with fire in his eyes. "About the benefit?" I elaborated further.

"Oh right, that. We've got so many of the great staple songs covered, New Orleans classics and such. I had thought that maybe you and I could do some Ella and Louis. You know, one of their great jazz love songs."

I sat stone cold with my beer in my hands. Tentatively with a close eye on Edward, I took a sip from the bottle. "Any song in particular?" I asked.

He cut his attention to me. "No, but I might have made you this." He leaned forward and pulled a jeweled CD case from his back pocket.

I took the CD from him and smiled. "You made me a mixed tape?"

"CD. It's a mixed CD and it's just a few songs I thought you might want to try out with me."

"Thank you, Edward. I'll listen to it and let you know what I think. Do you maybe want to meet later this week at the club to talk about them and try some out? Wednesday is usually slow for us."

"Wednesday is good. I'll be there around one if that works for you."

I nodded. "Wednesday at one is good."

Edward let out a nervous laugh and then stood from the couch. "I should get going, Bella. Thank you for the beer and the truce."

"Anytime. Thank you for the CD."

He began walking to the door but suddenly stopped. "If you want, I could take a look at your AC. You mentioned earlier that it wasn't working right and it might save you the trouble of having your handy man come by and look at it. I'm actually pretty good with my hands."

"Oh, about that. Yeah, there was never anything wrong with my AC. Sorry. But Edward," I said, stepping a little bit closer. "I'm sure you're amazing with your hands."

"Bella," he breathed dropping his head a little. "Never mind," he said and shook his head. "I should get going."

"Edward, wait," I called out, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt as he turned away. He stopped and faced me. My hand still gripped his shirt. "What were you going to say?"

He bit his lip but then looked at me. The fire was back in his eyes and it made me want to melt. "I shouldn't say this."

"Say what? Edward, please just say whatever it is," I pleaded.

He stepped closer, our chests touching and our breaths on each other's skin. "Don't ever be sorry for the things you choose to wear. I should be sorry for reacting the way I do, and I am. You have to know though that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Edward," I said as I reached up to touch his face. He grabbed my hand and stilled my movements. He placed a kiss on the inside of my wrist and slowly released my arm.

"Bella, I have to go. We can't…not now. I'll see you on Wednesday."

I stood motionless at my front door. He closed it behind him as he left, leaving me in a mass of confusion. What had just happened? Had he just admitted to me that he was into me? I knew I had left some sort of impression on him. That much was given but to actually hear him say the words? And what did he mean by we can't, now?

I went to bed with these questions running through my mind. Wednesday couldn't get here fast enough but it was undoubtedly going to be the longest, sexual tension filled day in my entire existence.

~xxx~

From Sunday to Wednesday it felt like the days dragged on. I was, in part, excited to see Edward. I had spent the time and distance away from him picking his words apart. He called me beautiful and not just beautiful but the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. I smiled remembering how close our bodies were when he said it. I wanted nothing more than to take his lips between my teeth and urge him to stay and keep from leaving.

But then he said we couldn't. Not now. That was what left me wondering. I still couldn't place what he had meant by not now. Was he hoping for a possibility in the future? I could easily arrange that. He on the other hand had more of an obstacle in the way. Maybe that was what he was referring to. Maybe his girlfriend was what he meant. Then that just led to more questions. Was he planning on getting rid of her?

I decided not to dwell any longer on the issue as I wiped down the bar from the few customers we had seen over the course of the morning. I looked at the clock to see that it was twelve forty-five. He would be here in fifteen minutes. Was he an on time kind of guy or did he normally run a few minutes late?

I had been listening to the CD he had given me every moment I could. The songs he had chosen were classics in their own right. No one sang jazz quite like Ella and Louis. It dawned on me then. In some weird way we were like them. Louis Armstrong, a prized cornet player himself was much like Edward. Ella was a beautiful singer. I never thought of myself in the same league as her however. My mother could belt out tunes like her and people even told me that I sounded like her but I couldn't hear it. But all the same here we were, our own modern day version and much less famous at that, like Ella and Louis.

I wondered also, when he showed up, if he would mention what had almost happened Sunday night. I for one wasn't about to bring it up. I had concluded that I was going to pretend like nothing had been said or that our bodies weren't so close to one another's. I was going to act like nothing had happened, except for the truce. That was where I was going to start our session off. We had called the truce and I wanted us to act upon that. Not our burning sexual desires for one another. Or, my burning sexual needs for Edward.

I looked up when I heard the door of the club open. Edward walked in, his cornet on his shoulder. He smiled and being polite, I smiled back.

"Hey," I said warmly.

"Hey." He looked around the bar and saw how empty it was. "Wow. This place is different when it's not packed."

"Tell me about it. It's kind of eerie. You ready to get started?"

He nodded. "Are you alone?"

"For now. Charlie had errands to run and Rose won't be in until later."

"Is that safe?"

I found his concern endearing. "I'm well trained on using a shot gun, Edward. I'm pretty sure no one would want to be in my direct path once I take aim."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a smirk.

I walked out from behind the bar and over to the stage. "I listened to the CD you gave me. There are some really great songs on there."

"You liked it? Thanks. They're some of my favorites. Do you want to try one of them out? Get a feel as to how you and I work together, one on one?"

Edward moved to the piano and sat down. "You play?" I asked impressed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "A bit. I mean, I'm no healer like the Doctor but I can get by." He began playing a few notes and it quickly morphed into one of the songs from the CD.

"You wanna take the first stanza?" he asked, keeping in tune with the piano.

"No, I've shown you mine, I want to see yours," I said with a sly smile.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said shaking his head. "Those are dangerous words." He looked up from the keys and smiled. "Alright, we'll switch off and take the chorus together. How's that?"

I nodded and he played the intro to the song once more before he launched into the song. I was shocked when I heard his voice. I wasn't sure what I expected. Maybe because I had listened to the CD so much over the past few days, I imagined him having that throaty sound like Louis Armstrong himself. Instead, Edward's voice was soft and calm but it had just enough kick to make you take notice.

"_Heaven, I'm in heaven  
__And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
__And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
__When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek"_

I leaned forward on the piano and smiled as Edward continued to play. As my verse kicked in, he looked up from the keys and grinned.

"_Heaven, I'm in heaven  
__And the cares that hung around me through the week  
__Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak  
__When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek"_

I loved the vibe we were throwing off one another as we continued to trade verses. Our attention never wavered from each other as we sang note for note. The only thing that would have made this any more perfect was if we were actually dancing cheek to cheek.

Joining our voices together, we belted out the last part of the song.

"_Yes, dance with me  
__I want my arms about you  
__The charms about you  
__Will carry me through to _

_Heaven, I'm in heaven  
__And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
__And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
__When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek _

_Cheek to cheek  
__Cheek to cheek  
__Cheek to cheek"_

When it was over, Edward finished out the song with a snazzy ending on the piano. We both couldn't keep from grinning after our performance. It was magical and amazing. I was surprised at how well we sounded together. Like two halves of a whole.

"We make a pretty good team, Swan," Edward said from the piano bench.

"I won't argue with you there Cullen."

"Say, my folks are cooking next Sunday at the house and everyone is invited. How about we move the rehearsal to their house and maybe show them what you and I can do together?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'm looking forward to it."

Edward gazed at me a little longer than I'm sure he had planned to before he finally replied. "Me too, Bella, me too."

~xxx~

**A/N- If you'd like to hear the song that Edward & Bella sang it's called **_**Cheek to Cheek**_**. You can find it, if you shuffle through all the other music I have, on my blog. Holly-hollister (dot) blogspot (dot) com. I made a massive playlist of songs that I associate for this story. Y'all can thank **_**Lizf22**_** for that. Also, I've decided that on Friday's I'll post teasers for the upcoming chapter. Make sure you're following the blog or have it bookmarked.**

**I want to rec a story real quick. It's called **_**Osa Bella**_** by **_**myg**_**. It's so so good! It kept me, **_**Lizf22**_**, & **_**Anna_Faze**_** up all night reading. Link is in my favorites if you want to take a gander. **

**Until next week, let me know if you're enjoying the hot and cold vibe from Edward and Bella or if you're ready for things to progress, lol. **

**Holly**


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N- This chapter seriously kicked my ass. I abandoned it for two weeks before deciding that I couldn't just ignore it. I have so many people to thank for this chapter. All of the girls on Twitter and the Muselets for offering to look it over and give me feedback. Of course, none of them flat out offered to write it for me. Sheesh, what friends y'all are. Just kidding. But in all honesty, my awesome beta __**Katydid2363**__ cornered my ass on gchat, while at work, and talked me out of tossing it into the garbage bin. That's where it was headed. So thank you a million times over for helping me dissect things to get all the dialogue that was making me crazy, out of my head and onto paper. My pre-reading team, __**Fngrcufs, Dinx**__, & __**Angstaddict09**__, thank you for providing helpful feedback as well. _

**Stephanie Meyer owns these crazy kids, I just throw them into the deep south.**

Chapter 6  
My fingernails are bitten til  
There's nothing left but skin  
I'd rather be anyone else right now  
The light that shown within my eyes  
Is slowly growing dim  
She told me where told me when  
But never said how

-Take Me Back to New Orleans, Cowboy Mouth

**EPOV**

The week that had passed since Bella and I had sung at the club was mindless at best. I couldn't keep my mind off of her and the fact that I wanted to shove her body against the wall of her apartment and show her just how comfortable her clothing choices had made me. Added on top of that the way our voices snaked together and my emotions were all over the place.

I had given in to everything I tried to keep at bay the night I told her she was beautiful. And not just beautiful but the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. It wasn't a lie. If anything it was the most honest thing I think I had ever said to a woman. She was amazing in every sense of the word.

I felt like a high school geek handing her over a mixed CD. After I had left her apartment earlier in the day, surprised at her lack of wardrobe, I went home and showered, releasing all the pent up frustration that had subsided while I had been in her presence. She got me though. She knew, with all her moves, what she was doing. I craved that fact. Knowing she knew good and well how she affected me made me want to show her in every conceivable way just how much I did want her.

I couldn't though. Well, I could have but I was a better guy than that. I was honorable but I felt like the worst kind of person there was for even thinking the things I thought about her when Lauren lay next to me in bed every night. I'd look at Lauren and I'd no longer see the woman I had grown to care for. All I would see would be big, brown eyes and long flowy brown hair staring back at me. I wanted Bella next to me. I wanted to wake up with her in my arms. I wanted to make sweet, sweet music with her. On the stage and in the bedroom. But for now, I couldn't. I wasn't sure when I would be able to but I knew that I had to make it happen.

The thing that kept nagging at me and made me want to lose all control was this 'handy man' she referred to Sunday night at rehearsal. I had a feeling that when she commented on how good he was with his hands that she just didn't mean with a socket wrench or a hammer. I'm sure he was hammering away at Bella's tiny frame. That in itself made me want to go ballistic. Again, I had to chastise myself for even entertaining the thought of jealousy but I did. I was jealous of this man and all she did was mention him.

I extended the invitation to my parents' house on Sunday for lunch and rehearsal with the band. I was hoping that in that time Bella and I could show off our newly acquired dueting skills. I wanted everyone to see just how amazing we sounded together. The more I thought about it though, the more I wanted to keep those moments to myself. I felt like a selfish dick when I considered it but I wanted her voice to be mine. She called to me. She sang to me. Even I knew that the sounds we made together were too beautiful to keep behind closed doors. I'd save those sounds for if I finally did have her in bed with me.

I spent Thursday with Lauren feeling neglectful of my boyfriend duties. We went to Baton Rouge and shopped. We ate. We socialized with human civilization. I was there in body but not in mind. My mind was in New Orleans surrounded by the lustful voice of Bella Swan.

Lauren came to me Friday morning with news just as I had hung up the phone with Tyler. It seemed as if the Opera was calling the orchestra and the performers back early in hopes that we would be available to work an event for a retiring conductor. I couldn't tell them no. It was my job. I just wasn't sure how I was going to be able to leave New Orleans. Not after I was starting to feel like Edward Cullen again and not Edward Masen.

"Edward, we'll need to leave on Sunday," Lauren said, Friday over lunch. I looked at her and dropped my fork on the plate.

"Lauren, my parents are having everyone over on Sunday."

"I don't make the rules, Edward. We have to be ready for Monday."

I rubbed my temples and sighed. I could feel a migraine coming on. "Tyler didn't mention what time on Monday. I assumed I'd have time to fly out early and make it back by lunch."

Shoving another piece of lettuce in her mouth, Lauren began chewing. I watched her mouth as it worked the piece of lettuce over. Any other time my mind would have conjured up images of things she could do with that mouth of hers and it wouldn't have been the operatic notes she could hit. Now it did nothing for me.

"We have to be there at nine. They are having a breakfast that morning for the honoree," she said after she had swallowed.

"This is just perfect," I mumbled.

"You didn't plan to stay here the whole time did you? Our lives _are_ in New York Edward."

"I realize that Lauren." I didn't want to elaborate any further. I didn't want to tell her how I had felt like I was finding myself. Accepting and owning the fact that I was a Cullen.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure they are not going to need you every week for band practice. They'll be able to make it without you."

We finished our lunch and the migraine I had felt coming on earlier was in full force now. When we arrived back at the house my parents were out talking to the neighbors. I politely waved but walked inside wanting to avoid contact with as many people as possible. It was only minutes later when my father emerged in the house and found me in the kitchen. My head was down, resting on the cool granite countertop.

"You look a little piqued son. What gives?" my dad asked, pouring himself a glass of ice water.

"I just got news that we have to be back in New York on Sunday." I explained the reason for us having to return and he remained silent for the most part.

After I finished my father looked me over, no doubt able to see that I was not pleased with the outcome of these events. "We'll just have everyone over on Saturday afternoon instead. It should be fine."

"What about the rehearsal though? Saturday is a big night at the club. I don't see where we can move that to Saturday also."

My dad laughed and walked over to me. "Edward, two weeks ago you didn't want to consider coming down here and now you're having trouble leaving? This is more about just seeing your beloved city the way she is and the benefit isn't it?"

He was right but I didn't want him to know just how spot on in that statement he really was. I turned to look at him and he smiled. My expression told him everything without me having to say it out loud.

"Edward, your secret is safe with me. But can I offer a bit of advice to you?"

I held me tongue afraid that if I spoke it would confirm the growing feelings I had towards Bella.

"You don't need to prolong this. I'm not going to stay on you to return, you can make that decision when you can. I understand that you make your living in New York but is what your living _for_ there? Think about that and come home when you're ready. No pressure. You know the songs just as well as anyone. I'm sure you won't be missed on Sundays, by many," he said under his breath with a crooked grin. "You are a responsible adult. I expect to see you in time for the benefit and well, if you can make it home before then, we'll all be happy to have you back."

"Thanks Dad. For everything," I said, meaning not just for the talk but for not going into detail about my real reason for being so reluctant to want to return to New York.

"Anytime Edward. I guess we have some phone calls to make."

I nodded in agreement. Lauren came into the kitchen, passing my father as he left. I turned on the stool I was sitting in and smiled at her. "The cookout has been moved to Saturday. I guess I'll go book our flights."

"Edward why do you sound so apprehensive about leaving?" she asked, standing in front of me, trying to ease her way in-between my legs.

"I'm not," I said lying. "I've just enjoyed my time here, that's all."

She scooted her body closer and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm sure I can help you ease any frustrations you might have. Why don't you and I go upstairs."

I smiled but it wasn't genuine. "That sounds inviting but I'm going to pass. I have a migraine. I'm sorry doll."

She sighed as she ran her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes at the feeling, picturing Bella doing this to me. She leaned over, her mouth touching my ear. "If you change your mind let me know."

"Yeah, sure. Listen, I've got to call the club and let them know about the change of plans. Why don't you start looking online at flights? Find an early one and book it with my credit card."

Lauren left, appeased for the most part. I picked up my cell and called the club. Charlie answered.

"Tizzy's."

"Charlie? This is Edward."

"Edward, say what's new? Bella tells me we are partying at the Doc's house on Sunday."

"Yes sir that was the plan but something has come up and we'd like to move it to Saturday. Will that be a problem for y'all?"

"Shouldn't be. Of course, we can't stay all night. What time on Saturday?"

I gave him the rest of the details and he told me that he would pass it on to everyone else. My thoughts drifted to leaving New Orleans. I felt like I had hardly done anything to help the city out. Sure I had only been in town for two short weeks and people were slowly coming back home but I felt like in these two weeks that I should have done more. I should have made myself more available. Maybe when I returned I would rectify that.

~xxx~

Saturday came quickly, too quickly for my liking. That meant it was my last day in the city. Lauren was upstairs getting herself ready for the day when I made my way downstairs. My mom and Alice were in the kitchen plating various foods and my father was in the back yard setting up tables and chairs. I walked up behind my mom and slid my arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Smells good, mom. Anything I can help with?" I asked being polite. I knew she'd tell me no.

"Thank you but no, there is nothing in here for you. Your dad might need some help outside though."

"Okay, I'll go out there then." I released the hold on my mother and walked behind Alice, roughing up her hair. She playfully swatted at my hand as I tried my best to maneuver out the door. Before I got too far my mother's voice called out to me.

"Edward," she said softly. I turned to find her staring at me, tears filling her eyes.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really. Your father told me that you are leaving in the morning. Please don't stay gone so long next time. It's been nice having everyone home."

I walked back in the kitchen and hugged my mother tightly. "I promise Mom," I whispered in her ear. She patted my back without another word as I walked out to join my father.

He had chairs and tables set up along the length of the backyard. It was too late in the year for a crawfish boil so my mother and sister decided that instead with the weather getting cooler (not by much) that we'd serve gumbo.

"You got it all covered Dad?" I asked just as he sat down next to the large gumbo pot, a cold beer in his hands.

"I think so," he said, throwing his head back and relaxing.

We sat silent for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say. I hated to leave and I knew, after having me home and playing with me on the stage, that he hated to see me go. I would return though. I had to and not just for the benefit or for the city. If anything, I had to return to see Bella again. What would become of us? At the very least I wanted to be friends but that was the very least I wanted. I wasn't sure how I was going to go about getting more from her but I knew that if I returned home, I'd want to find out.

It must have been several minutes that passed by in silence because the next thing I knew the backyard was slowly filling up with people. Jasper had arrived, looking worse for wear. I needed to find out this guy's story. Alice was my baby sister and sometimes I questioned her judgement of others.

Emmett and Rosalie weren't far behind him. I laughed when I saw Emmett approaching, dragging an ice chest in his wake. In the short time I had been around Emmett I would easily say that he was the poster child for a typical south Louisiana man. I couldn't wait to engage him in a little sports talk. He seemed like the type that got really riled up at games.

I stood from my chair the same time as my father. I was walking towards Emmett when I saw her come up from behind him. I was nearly knocked backwards from the sight of her. Her hair was down and hanging loosely on her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of flats with a simple navy cotton dress. She looked stunning. I smiled and was ecstatic that she returned the favor. I had been hoping that my behavior the last time I had seen her wouldn't cause a rift in our new found truce. I had been seconds away from kissing her then but I had stopped myself. Not now, I told her. Not now while I had a girlfriend.

She dropped her head and followed behind Emmett and Rosalie, her father now trailing behind her, as I made my way closer.

"Hey," I said sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey," she replied back. "Your parents have an amazing house. It must have been something growing up here."

I shrugged. I had never really given it any kind of thought. "I suppose. You look nice, Bella."

She blushed and bent her head as a stray piece of hair dropped, covering her face. I wanted to reach out and tuck it behind her ear but I thought better of it. "Thank you," she politely said.

I ushered her over to the chairs that my dad had set up and Emmett handed her a beer from his ice chest. My mom was out minutes later, fussing over everyone like my mother did. Lauren came outside to join everyone and if I had been the kind of boyfriend that I was before I came home and Bella Swan entered my life, I'm sure what happened next would have never gone the way it did.

She walked down the back steps towards everyone dressed in a pink Lacoste polo and a pair of blue jeans. So far, she seemed dressed for the event. That was until we all took in what she had on her feet. I was merely joking with her when I told her to pack her shrimp boots before we left New York. But here, in my parents back yard, Lauren had on in fact, a pair of white shrimp boots, her jeans tucked into the shoes.

I couldn't stop the laughter from everyone behind me once they took in her whole outfit. I mean I'm only one person and can only give so many menacing looks before I'm taken seriously. Had it not been for the comment Jasper made things might not have been so bad.

"Ooh wee girl! Look at you marching down here in those Grand Isle Reeboks. Now that's what I call style!" He hooped and hollered, while he held my sister tight. Alice on the other hand, had her head buried in his chest, no doubt so we couldn't see her dying from laughter.

I turned to face the rest of our guests only to see that they wore similar looks of amusement on their faces. My mom and dad were towards the back of the yard, closest to the gumbo pot, along with Charlie. As much as they tried to show that they didn't find the scene funny, they still had a glimmer of joy in their eyes.

"Edward, you didn't tell me we were going to have to catch our shrimp before we ate them," Emmett yelled. "Hell, had I known that I would have dressed a little more properly." He continued to smile as he took a long pull off of his beer.

I turned back to Lauren and saw just a glimpse of her pink shirt fade into the house. As soon as she was out of sight the entire back yard erupted in a fit of laughter. I knew in that moment I should have gone after her but as soon as I felt the electricity from one single touch on my shoulder, all thoughts of helping Lauren went out the window.

"Edward," she asked, hiding her laughter although just from how she said my name I knew she was smiling. "Were those shrimp boots she was wearing?"

I nodded and turned to face Bella. She was trying her hardest not to find the humor in all of this. To be honest, so was I but I was realizing that to be difficult. "You need to go to her. I'm sure she's pretty embarrassed right now."

The voice of reason was coming from the one voice I wanted to hear pant my name over and over. I nodded again and set off inside the house. Lauren had shut herself in the bathroom. I made several attempts to coax her out. Instead, she insisted on yelling at me through the door.

"That…that hoodlum out there told me I had Reeboks on Edward. REEBOKS!" she screamed from the other side of the door. I was willing to bet that it wasn't the fact that she had stepped outside in a pair of shrimp boots that bothered her but Jasper's remark on them being Grand Isle Reeboks. I knew those were a pair of shoes you would never find in Lauren's closet.

"Lo, it's just a name the locals use to call them. It's nothing really." I tried to reassure her.

"Nothing?" she asked, huffing. "I have been insulted by the lowest form of trash here and you're telling me it's nothing?"

It took me twenty minutes but I finally convinced her to come back outside. When she emerged from the bathroom, the shrimp boots were no longer on her feet but instead a pair of pink flats that matched her shirt. As we made our way downstairs, she began speaking about our return home, or to New York.

"Since we're taking the red eye home, I figured we might want to get out of her by nine or so. I still have to pack a few things up and you, Edward, you haven't even begun to pack. You'll probably want to excuse yourself pretty early to be able to get everything done."

It took me a minute to process her words. I stopped and grabbed the back of her arm to stop her as well. "What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said that you haven't packed yet and might want to consider calling it an early night to do so."

"No, before then. What did you say before then?"

She frowned as she answered me. "Edward, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lauren, when are we leaving?"

"At midnight," she stated without any kind of elaboration.

"Midnight tonight or midnight tomorrow?" I was beginning to get aggravated at her attempts to side step the direct question.

"Edward," she huffed, "there was a red eye leaving so I booked it for us. I figured it would give us plenty of time to get home and a good day's head start before we have to be at the breakfast and rehearsals on Monday."

"Lauren, I will ask you again. Midnight tonight? Or midnight tomorrow?" I was seething at this point. I knew what her answer was going to be.

"Tonight." That was all she said before she freed herself from my hold and marched outside like she wasn't fazed that this information clearly had me upset.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was one in the afternoon. That didn't give us much time at all. If we were leaving at midnight, and Lauren was right…I still needed to pack. I would have to excuse myself from the party early.

I stepped outside, my face red with anger. I hardly recognized that Jasper was talking to me. Without processing a single word he said, I jumped his ass.

"What?" I half yelled, half seethed.

He held up his hands in defense. "Sorry cat. I was just trying to apologize for what I said to Lauren. Nevermind if you're going to be a dick about it."

"Jasper, I'm sorry." He stopped himself from walking away from me. "I was just dropped with a bombshell and I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it."

"Ah, brah did you get her knocked up?" He leaned over and whispered but the tone of his voice told me he found the idea appalling.

"No, oh God, no," I said shaking my head profusely. "She just informed me that we are leaving to go back to New York at midnight tonight."

"That sucks. Well, looks like you've got some beer to drink and some music to play then doesn't it?" He patted my back and quickly made his way back to my sister.

I looked around the crowd where I found Lauren sitting in a chair surrounded by Rosalie, Emmett and Bella. Bella looked like she'd rather be anywhere than in the presence of Lauren. Lauren on the other hand was talking a mile a minute. I decided that I needed to start my socializing in that area in case I needed to work damage control.

"Can I get anyone anything?" A series of no's and headshakes rounded the four of them.

"Edward," Lauren began, "did you tell everyone…" She was cut off midsentence by my father's over powering voice.

"Soups on. Come and get it," he yelled out to our crowd. The way that everyone moved you would have thought that there was a fire nearby. It was a mad dash to get to the gumbo pot.

I stayed in the back watching my family and newfound friends fix their plates. Lauren hung in the back with me, hesitant to join the masses and eat the food. Her cell phone began to ring and she excused herself to go inside and take the call.

I walked over and began fixing my own plate. My mother had really out done herself but then again, when did she not. Along with the gumbo that dad had been manning, mom had made a salad, french bread, and potato salad. I grabbed a bowl from the end of the line and watched as Emmett and Jasper both helped themselves to a heaping amount of potato salad, carefully dropping the contents into their bowl of gumbo. I had personally never understood how someone could eat potato salad in their gumbo too but to each, their own I guess.

The line dwindled down and by the time I reached the ice chest full of beer, it was only my mom and dad standing around the food.

"Edward," my mother called. "Where is Lauren?"

"Inside. She had to take a phone call."

"You look a little down son," my dad remarked. "Everything alright?"

I hesitated before I told them the news of Lauren and my return to New York tonight. My mother was obviously a little angry but mostly sad that we had to leave so soon. My father on the other hand didn't have to say anything. He and I had already spoken regarding the situation so I didn't need any other kind of clarification from him.

When my mother had finished going on and on about how I had just gotten home and how she really wished I'd been able to stay a little longer, I reassured her that I would be returning and not just for the benefit. I had decided, since I had already made the plunge and seen the devastation, that coming home would be a little easier from now on. Not to mention, Bella kind of helped ease my feelings towards that.

I looked across the yard and found her sitting at a table with the others, minus Charlie. A vacant seat was left open next to her and it seemed only right that I would be the one to fill it. When I reached the table I decided to tease her a little.

"You saving this seat for someone?" I asked, giving her my best smirk.

She nodded her head, unable to speak due to the food that was in her mouth. "Actually yes. If you see a tall, messy haired guy around here, not sure of who he really is but most likely has a platinum blonde with a thing for shrimp boots on his arm then send him my way. Of course, the blonde can stay behind."

She finished her statement with a wink so I smiled and exhaled loudly. "It would appear that I am the guy you are looking for then and," I began to look around, "it would appear that the blonde has indeed stayed behind."

Bella laughed and moved over on the bench just a hair. "Take a seat, Edward. Speaking of which, where is your other half? Notice I didn't say better half."

I laughed a genuine laugh and took the seat next to her. It was a small bench, just big enough for two people. Regardless of how many people it sat, our legs were touching. Whether it was voluntary or not, neither one of us moved them. "She's inside on the phone."

Bella was silent while everyone at our little table made small talk with one another. When I say small talk, I mean that loosely. Jasper and Alice were feeding one another food and Emmett had already gone back for his third trip. Rosalie was chastising him for being a pig. I bumped Bella's leg with my knee from under the table. Her head shot up and she looked at me with her big doe eyes. I was momentarily lost.

I cleared my head and brought myself back to the reason I had gained her attention. "What's wrong? You look like you're not having a good time."

"No, I'm having a great time actually. What about you?"

"For the most part, yes I'm having a good time."

"For the most part? What's that mean? What would make this a great time for you, Edward?" Her tone had taken on a playful seductive vibe.

I wanted to answer her honestly. I wanted to say that taking her upstairs or not having Lauren around would make this an excellent time but I didn't. Instead, I chose that moment to break my news.

"Um, well, we kind of have to head back to New York."

"Is that all? Edward, I'm pretty sure we all expected you to leave sooner or later."

My head snapped up. "What do you mean? You didn't think I'd stay?"

"Well, no. I mean, I guess I figured you'd hang around, on and off, until the benefit but you live in New York. That's where your job is right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's still hard ya know? I guess I didn't expect to return and not want to leave."

"New Orleans is a hard city to leave behind. I'm surprised you did it the first time," she said with a playful nudge to my shoulder.

I turned to face her only wanting to shout that it was going to be so much harder to leave this time than I had ever considered. Her face twisted and she furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Nothing," I said. "It's nothing."

"So," Bella began again, "when are you leaving?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Tonight at midnight."

"Oh."

We sat quietly for several minutes. I wasn't sure what to make of her silence. It unnerved me not to know. Realizing that we just couldn't sit here for the rest of the afternoon not speaking, I decided to be the first to break the tension.

"So, are you ready to jam out today?"

Bella sat still next to me. She fumbled with her hands, never looking up to meet my eyes. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea now. I mean," she said looking up, "you have to get ready to leave and it's Saturday night. The club's going to be packed tonight."

I nodded. I felt defeated. "Right. Well, maybe I can come down before the benefit. I mean, I only have to head back because of this retirement gig."

Bella laughed. I looked over at her not understanding what she found so funny. "I tell you what Edward. If you come back down this way _before_ December, I'll buy your ass dinner. Anywhere you want for that matter."

Now _that_ had its possibilities. I imagined Bella and I out and about in the city as a couple. Holding hands, stopping to toss money to some of the street performers. Maybe even me walking her to her door and conveniently following her inside where I would ravage her body senseless. I smiled at the prospect that this little arrangement could entail.

"Anywhere I want?" I questioned. She nodded. I held out my hand to seal the deal. "You've got yourself a date, Bella."

She took my hand and those damn sparks I had felt the first time that we shook hands came back. She looked me in the eyes, her smile suddenly dropping before she focused back on our intertwined hands. We shook on it and unclasped our hands. I may have held on a little longer than was necessary.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lauren asked. I jumped a little from my seat. I was so focused on the jolt of electricity that had passed between Bella and myself that I never heard or saw Lauren approach. Before I could get the words out, Bella answered for us.

"No, not at all sweetie. Actually, Edward and I were just proposing a little bet."

It was one thing for me to secretly start planning my return to the Big Easy, in which I would make sure that I traveled alone, but it was something else for Bella to alert Lauren of our impending plans.

"Really?" Lauren asked, her hands glued to her hips. "May I ask what this bet is about?"

I had opened my mouth to protest but Bella, again, beat me to the punch.

"Sure thing! I was just betting Edward here that I was pretty sure you knew that white was the trademark color for shrimp boots but he was adamant that you had no idea. I mean, he seems to think that if you could have found another color besides white you would have bought those."

We sat in silence after Bella finished her little spiel. I wasn't sure if I should have been pissed or not. On one hand, it was kind of funny that she had blatantly insulted Lauren. I'm pretty sure Lauren hadn't caught on that she was doing so. Given the expression on her face, I was willing to bet that she was really considering an honest answer here.

On the other hand, I should have really said something before things got heated. Women, from past experience, can tend to be pretty catty towards one another.

"Actually, I had no idea they only came in white. I would have preferred a different color but all I could find was white," Lauren replied, looking Bella square in the eye.

Bella slaps her hand on my back. I look at her and she has a smile stretched across her face. "Well, it would seem then that Edward has won the bet. Edward," she says looking down at me, "I'll keep up my end of the bargain. Now, let me mosey on over here to my family so we can get going. Y'all have a safe trip back to New York."

Before I could stop her, Bella rushed past us and began to make her way over to her father and the others. Quick waves of goodbye were exchanged by everyone around and before I could realize what all had just transpired, I was alone, all except for Lauren who was still at my side.

"Edward, what kind of bet did you make with her?" Lauren asked. I could hear the trepidation in her tone. It took me a few seconds to come up with an answer that would appease her and not make me look like the scum bag boyfriend I was.

"I bet her that she had to sing a certain song at the benefit." I looked at Lauren and smiled. It wasn't genuine but it would have passed. "That's all. It's nothing really."

~xxx~

Once everyone had left, I packed my bags and said my own good-byes to my family. I was going to make damn sure I returned before December. Actually, I was going to do my best to come back as soon as the retirement party was finished.

My mother and sister cried when we told them goodbye. My father and I exchanged firm handshakes and understanding looks. I had a feeling he knew I wasn't going to be able to stay away but he would never tell my mother that. I'm sure he was afraid to get her hopes up. Instead, as we shared a hard look between each other, I simply nodded my head. His lips had curled up in a half smile as he nodded back. He had understood with that look that I would in fact be back before the benefit.

At the airport, we dropped the car off at the rental place before we boarded the plane. I was silent as the plane ascended into the sky, thankful that it was pitch black out and that I was unable to see the blue tarps that hung from just about every roof in the city. Before I knew it, I had closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hours later, I felt Lauren awaken me from my slumber.

"We're home," she said as the captain began making announcements about upright seats.

I sighed and shifted in my seat, bringing it to the correct position. I said nothing to Lauren because I knew now that I wasn't home. I was only in town visiting. I left home five hours earlier.

~xxx~

**Two weeks later**

"Edward!" My agent called gleefully as I entered his office. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Wait," he said holding up his hands, "you've gotten your dad to agree to the album? I knew it! I tell you man, it's going to be amazing."

I couldn't suppress the laughter at his need to jump the gun. "Ty man, listen, I haven't gotten my dad to agree to anything yet."

"Yet? That's promising," he said. "I mean, it's better than just flat out no right?"

"I suppose. Listen, I was thinking about heading back down there. Maybe in the next couple of days or so."

Tyler arched an eyebrow at me. Much like my father, he was able to see right through my bullshit. "Really? I'm going to assume that you are in such a hurry to get back down there because you want to work on your dad a little more and nothing else."

I smiled but didn't elaborate on what else he could be referring to. "You're exactly right."

It was like we were watching each other in a chess match. I'd move one piece, he'd look at me like I was up to something before he made his next move.

"Right," he said dragging the one syllable word out into three. "I think that's a great idea. The retirement party is done and you're not scheduled to be back for the next show until after the holidays, so go. Have fun and enjoy yourself."

"Great. If you need me you know the number to my parents' house. That's where I'll be staying and of course, you can call my cell."

He smiled and waved his hand for me to leave. I turned around, practically running to the door. He called out just as I placed my hand on the knob.

"Oh, Edward? Is Lauren going with you again?"

I kept my back to him. I didn't want him to see the string of silent profanities that had left my mouth. He must have taken my momentary silence for an answer.

"That's what I figured," he said. "Edward, just do me a favor."

I turned around as he said this. His expression wasn't mad, just one of concern. "Don't try and live two different lives. It only hurts everyone in the end."

~xxx~

As soon as I returned back to my apartment, I booked the earliest flight to New Orleans. I was set to leave the following morning at seven. That had given me just enough time to pack my bags and make arrangements while I was out of town. I had no idea how long I planned on being gone. In my head I didn't plan to leave until after I absolutely _had_ to come back to New York.

When I told Lauren of my plans later that evening over dinner, the first thing out of her mouth was that she didn't want to go. I laughed at her admission, thankful to have the out I needed for not inviting her. Things between us over the two weeks since we had returned had been strained at best. We seemed much more distant with each other. That could have been because of the amount of work we had been doing for the retirement. Even the nights, when we would usually have dinner or drinks together, had begun to diminish. She or I both always had other things to do. I called her to have dinner tonight so that I could tell her face to face that I was going back home.

When I dropped her off at her apartment she enticed me to come inside for a nightcap. I wasn't tempted. I wanted to get back to my apartment as quickly as possible. The sooner I was asleep, the sooner I'd be on the plane. I quickly kissed her goodbye and hailed a cab back to my own place.

I slept restlessly the whole night. I kept thinking about Bella and whether or not she would be happy to see me. She had inconspicuously said that she would hold up her end of the bet before she left my parents' house that last afternoon that I was there. I wondered if she meant it. Would it still hold true for her because I had every intention of making sure that date happened.

Just as soon as I would begin to get excited over seeing Bella and the possibility of our date, I would equally feel just as shitty for not doing something about Lauren before I left. In my gut I knew I had to end it with her. Whether or not Bella wanted me, I wanted her and in the way I wanted her…well, I just couldn't do those types of things with baggage.

When the alarm went off at four AM I crept out of bed and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt good against my cool skin. I lingered a little longer than necessary before I jumped out and dressed for the flight. A cab was waiting when I left my building. Within fifteen minutes he had me at the front gate of the airport. I gathered my bags, checked in the luggage I couldn't take on board and waited.

I waited for the plane to begin boarding.

I waited for the plane to take off.

I waited for my mind to ease up and allow me a few hours of peace.

I waited.

In my moments of trying to clear my head, an older gentleman in the seat next to mine asked me a simple enough question that I shouldn't have had to think about it.

"Headed down to New Orleans?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Business or pleasure?" he asked again.

Smiling, I leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. "Pleasure. New Orleans. She's always a pleasure."

~xxx~

_A/N- I always knew I would have this chapter end with that line. It's taken straight from the show Treme and when I heard it I thought, that's perfect for my Edward. A sidenote, I'm on vacation next week so there will be no update. I'm not going anywhere exciting, just Houston for the weekend but hopefully I can start cracking down on writing the rest of this story. That would be amazing! In the mean time, check out the thread on twilighted. _

_I'm also up for auction for the Fandom Gives Back- Eclipse. Once the boards go up you'll be able to find links via my blog. www (dot) holly-hollister (dot) blogspot (dot) com. _

_See you all in two weeks!_

_Xoxo  
__Holly_


	8. Chapter 7

A/N- We're back! I hope everyone had a great 4th of July weekend! I've missed you all terribly but vaca was good. I needed the rest. The Fandom Gives Back Eclipse ended Saturday night and as of right now the total is $100,127. A-MAZ-ING! I'm truly proud to be a part of this family. Congrats to the ladies who bought me, **fngrcufs**, **lilmissb**, & **amieforshort**. I can't wait to start working with y'all. And thank you to all of those who bid and participated. It was a pretty amazing thing to witness.

Since it's been two weeks since the last update, let me give you a little refresher. Edward and Lauren flew back to New York and we ended with Edward retuning to New Orleans, alone. Wow, the majority of y'all really thought Edward messed up there and should have ended things with Lauren. Patience my pretties.

Thank you **Dinx**, **fngrcufs**, and **angstaddict09** for all of your help. And to my beta, **katydid2363**, who is pretty sure that when the sexual tension subsides, these two are going to set the world on fire!

Stephanie Meyer owns all.

Chapter 7

My best friend's house  
Lies beneath the teardrops  
God has bequeathed  
To add to the pool of rage  
That I float for now

The Avenue, Cowboy Mouth

**BPOV**  
**November 4, 2005**

I kept the same, mundane, routine over the last two weeks. Work, play with the band, go home, sleep, eat, mess around in my apartment, socialize with friends, and think about Edward.

I felt myself growing soft for him and I had no reason to explain why. We had only played together a few times. It wasn't like we had spent every single waking moment he was in town together. We just were. But there was something about him that I gravitated toward. I wanted nothing more than to know why but, it seemed as if no one had any kind of answers. Not that I had spilled my guts to anyone about how I felt toward him, but a little insight as to why I felt the way I did would have been nice.

The last time we were all together at his parent's house for the cookout, my stomach dropped when he mentioned that he was leaving that night. There was no way I would ever have let on how I felt about the sudden news. Instead, hardass Bella was out in full effect, betting him that he wouldn't return home before December.

A part of me secretly hoped that he would return home. Sure, I'd have to buy his ass dinner, most likely at the most expensive restaurant left in operation, but the idea of us on a "date", as he put it, was kind of nice.

The other part of me hoped he wouldn't return. That would help me come to terms with the fact that the feelings I had for him weren't shared. There was an undeniable sexual tension between us and maybe if we just fucked and got it out of the way we could move on. He could live happily with Lauren in New York and I could continue doing what I do, play music, work at the club, and have conquests with no strings attached, on the side.

The past two weeks had been anything but dull, though. Halloween arrived, and despite the city being in recovery mode, it felt like things were going to be okay. The Storyville Stompers Brass Band played through the Quarter, pushing their way down the debris ridden streets. We all watched, dancing and laughing, as the sounds of jazz filled the air.

It was evident that Jasper and Alice had gotten very close in the short amount of time that they had known one another. They were attached at the hip and to each other's mouths. I was happy for him. Regardless of what kind of past he and I had. I loved him and I only wanted him to be happy and Alice definitely made him happy.

I still couldn't help but think of what Edward would be like in the middle of the revelry. Would he have danced crazily like Emmett and Jasper in the middle of the streets? Would he have sung at the top of his lungs, drunker than Cooter Brown, when 'Don't Mess with my Toot-Toot' would filter out from one of the clubs? I smiled as I imagined him letting lose and joining in the fun.

Halloween night was the first night since Edward had been gone that I didn't fantasize about his hands all over my body as I went to sleep. James was out and about that evening, so I let him take me home. It had been weeks since I had felt the warmth of a man, and if I couldn't have Edward, why should I have to give up what James and I had?

A week went by and every night I played out every sexually explicit fantasy I had in my head regarding Edward. It was getting old. I had replaced the batteries in my handy vibrator three times in the past week alone. Something had to give.

It was now early November and surprisingly, we were all at the club well before seven that evening. Rosalie and Emmett had finally gotten someone to start the repairs on their roof. The insurance money had yet to come in, but Rosalie was determined not to have a blue tarp on her house by Christmas. While the roofers patched away at the small amount of destruction Katrina left behind in her wake, Emmett worked on small repairs to the outside of the house. That was, of course, when he wasn't at my dad's place.

I filled a plastic beer cup that sat behind the bar with a decent amount of whiskey and slung it back. The warm amber liquid coated my throat and made my body shiver as I swallowed. I heard Emmett laughing from the other end of the bar.

"What's got your panties in a tizzy, Izzy?" he asked, as he reached into the cooler for a beer for himself.

I shook my head. "No reason. Just felt like having a good strong shot that's all."

"Uh huh," he said unconvinced. "You don't just shoot whiskey, Bella. What gives?"

"Emmett, really? Does something have to have had crawled up my ass because I wanted a shot of whiskey? It's Friday night. Maybe I just feel like getting drunk tonight."

Rosalie walked over to the bar, lighting a cigarette before taking residence up on the bar stool. "I thought you quit?" I asked her.

"I did, but damn it all to hell! This shit with the storm and having to find someone to fix my goddamn roof got me started back. Is that all right with you?"

"Jesus, Rose, I was just commenting. Here, I think you need one of these too."

I poured two more shots of Jack Daniels, sliding one glass towards her. Emmett reached out and took it. I rolled my eyes and slid the remaining glass I had poured over to her. I filled another shot glass for myself.

"You know," I began addressing Emmett, "if you wanted one, all you had to do was ask."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and raised the shot glass up in the air. Rosalie and I followed suit. We clinked our glasses and drained the contents, slamming the tiny shot glasses back on the bar top with a loud thud. I reached over and took Rosalie's cigarette from her hands and held it to my own lips, taking a long drag off the stick. She raised her eye but didn't elaborate further. I blew out the smoke slowly and handed it back to her.

"Don't look at me like that. I quit too but sometimes it feels relaxing, okay?" I said, defending myself. I had quit smoking right after Katrina made land fall. I promised myself that if my house was okay I'd give the habit up. My house was fine so I held up my end of the promise. It still didn't mean I didn't enjoy a drag every now and then.

Rosalie continued to puff away, flicking the ashes every so often in the ash tray. The door opened to the bar and Alice and Jasper sauntered in, their hands firmly around each other's waist. Jasper whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle. They walked past us, oblivious to the fact that we were sitting at the bar. Jasper continued to whisper something as his hand dropped and squeezed Alice's ass. She yelped and jumped, playfully swatting Jasper across the chest before pulling his face to hers and kissing him in the middle of the club. Rosalie, Emmett and I sat and watched their very public display of affection.

A throat cleared behind us and the three of us turned to see who had walked in after them. Alice and Jasper broke apart as Carlisle stood at the door, smiling slightly.

"As much as I enjoy seeing the two of you happy, could you maybe tone down the PDA?" he asked.

"We didn't see you there Doc. My bad," Jasper said, completely unfazed that he had just been caught groping and practically dry humping Carlisle's daughter in a public place.

Alice giggled and buried her head in Jasper's neck. "Sorry Daddy," she said before Jasper whisked her away to the back of the bar.

"Doc," Emmett said as Carlisle made his way over to the bar.

"Yes, Emmett," Carlisle replied, as he took his jacket off and set it down on a stool.

"I have this problem." Carlisle nodded so Emmett continued on. "Brother bought a coconut; he bought it for a dime. His sister had another one; she paid it for a lime."

"I don't see what the problem is, Emmett," Carlisle said sincerely.

Rosalie and I held back our laughter. I wondered how long it would take the all knowing Doctor to figure out just what Emmett was talking about.

"Well you see, she put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up." I could tell it was taking all Emmett had not to sing the words to the Doctor. Carlisle looked perplexed at what Emmett was saying.

"I'm not following, Emmett. What did she drink up?"

By this time, Rosalie and I could no longer hold our laughter in. Carlisle looked at us, amused but not annoyed.

"She put the lime in the coconut and drank them both up," Emmett said matter of factly. "She called the doctor, woke him up and said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache? I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take, I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"

By this time, the good Doctor had finally caught on, and God bless him for playing Emmett's game.

"Now, let me get this straight," he began. "You put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up.  
Put the lime in the coconut, you called your doctor, woke him up, and say, 'Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take, I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"

Emmett nodded with a goofy grin on his face as Carlisle wrapped his arm on the back of his shoulders. "Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together. Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better. Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up. Put the lime in the coconut and call me in the morning," he finished, patting Emmett's chest.

Rosalie and I joined in singing at the top of our lungs. "Wouh wouh wouh wouh wouh." We hadn't realized that Jasper and Alice had rejoined us until I heard two other sets of voices join into the song.

"Sorry, Doc. I've just always wanted to do that," Emmett said, tipping his beer back.

Carlisle laughed. "No worries, Emmett. It was fun. Maybe we should do some interactive songs during tonight's set."

"I think I might know a few."

I stood still behind the bar, afraid to look up and see if the person who had just said that was truly standing there. He was supposed to be in New York. He had come back before December. He had come back. Was it possible that maybe he had come back for me?

I looked up and there he stood, in the entry of the front door. All sex and fire and…sex. He smiled when our eyes locked and I couldn't hold back. I smiled, too.

"Edward? Well, I can't believe it? You're back," Carlisle questioned, pulling his son into a fierce hug.

"I am, Dad. I'm sorry. I should have called and said I was headed back. I understand if you and Mom don't have room in the house for me."

Our eyes met a second time and I was seconds away from shouting that I had an extra bedroom he could use. His gaze held mine in a smoldering look, like he wanted me to shout those very words. It was like he was pleading with me, as if he could read my mind.

Carlisle scoffed at the idea. "Nonsense, Edward. Of course we have room for you! You're mother is going to be so excited to see you."

"Dad, it's only been two weeks."

"Yes, but how long had it been before then? That's what I thought. You got ya horn with you?"

"Don't leave home without it," Edward said, holding up his case.

"Good, you can set up to play with us tonight. I'm assuming that's okay, Bella?" Carlisle asked, addressing me for the first time since Edward walked in.

I shook my head, erasing the dirty thoughts I had swimming around. "Sure, that'd be fine."

I looked down at the bar and grabbed a rag, wiping the water off that had sweated off of our glasses. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all took turns welcoming Edward back. I threw the rag in my back pocket, turned around, and eyed the bottles, anything to keep the façade of slowly falling for him off my face.

"Excuse me, Miss," Edward said from behind me. My legs turned to jelly and it took all the strength I had to turn around and face him. When I did, I was met with a stare of pure lust and want. His eyes were heavy lidded, and their shade of green had turned slightly darker. He licked his lips as I walked closer to the edge of the bar top. I leaned my body into him, thankful that we had a two foot piece of wood separating us.

"Hmmm," I simply said.

"I believe you owe me a date," he said, smiling so that only one side of his lips turned up.

"Is that so?" I asked, taunting him. "I'm afraid to break this to you, but I don't date guys who bring their girlfriends along. Not that I'm not one for a ménage a trois, but your gal Lauren really isn't my type. I'm afraid the bet is null and void."

I turned back around, grabbed the tequila, because it was going to be one of those nights, when he said, "I guess it's a good thing I'm alone, then. Although, if you're really apt for a threesome, I'm sure we could find a willing partner."

It was definitely going to be a tequila kind of night.

~xxx~

"How about the red halter, Bella?" Rosalie shouted from my closet. I had been in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on my makeup.

"Rosalie, really? It's November. I highly doubt a halter top is appropriate weather for this time of year."

Rosalie walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. "Maybe, but it's a sure fire way to show the girls and to get laid."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not trying to get laid, Rose."

"Why not? He's hot and I bet he's a good lay," she said encouragingly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't matter. He has a girlfriend."

"Who didn't make the trip with him. How does the rule go? Different area codes or some shit? Come on, you can't tell me that James and his magical peen keeps you satisfied."

"I'm perfectly satisfied with or without James and his magical peen," I said. "Just look for yourself in the top drawer of my nightstand."

That shut her up for all of two seconds. "Bella! Do you fantasize about Edward and his magical peen with your toys?"

I could feel my face getting red. Rosalie clasped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes got huge. "Oh my God you do! You think about all the things he could do with it! I knew it! You are so transparent sometimes."

I walked out of the bathroom making sure I bumped her shoulder roughly as I passed. I stormed into my closet hell bent on finding something that didn't scream, "take me to bed, you studly man, you." I scanned the shirts, until I found one that didn't say I was uber easy, a nice, midnight blue, off the shoulder, fitted blouse. My jeans were already on so I finished the outfit with a killer pair of black patent leather pumps. _Yeah, I might own more than one pair of fuck me heels. So what?_

As soon as I was dressed, I walked back into the room. Rosalie was sitting on the bed smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked in a snotty way.

"Nothing, it just feels like my baby girl is growing up," she said, wiping away a fake tear.

The red halter was on the floor so I picked it up and chunked it at her. She caught it, falling back on the bed, laughing.

"Hello!" A voice called out from the living room. "Anyone here?"

"Did you invite the whole neighborhood over Rose? I mean, is Emmett going to show up too and give Edward the talk?" I asked, putting in a pair of big hoop earrings.

"No, I swear I didn't. I have to tell you, though, that the little pixie freaks me the fuck out. It's like she knows shit before it happens. I swear to God, she could set up in the middle of Jackson Square as a palm reader or psychic or some shit," Rosalie said, standing up from the bed.

"In here, Alice," I called.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing! My brother is going to shit when he sees you," Alice said, eyeing my outfit. Just when I thought it was just us three girls, Jasper appeared at Alice's side.

"What the fuck Jazz? You're here too?"

"It's good to see you too, baby. I'm here for your beer. I'm out and it's on the way to Alice's, so we thought we'd stop by. Besides, I wouldn't miss the chance to see you all gussied up."

I huffed and walked into the living room in search of my purse. "It's not like this is prom or some shit. It's the means to an end of a bet. That's it."

I turned around after finding the bag to see all three of them as they stood in the hallway that lead from the living room to the bedroom. Each one had shit eating grins on their faces.

"What? That's all it is. Besides, he does have a girlfriend. I'm not going to be Holly Homewrecker here."

"Bella, please!" Alice said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Lauren is not Edward's girlfriend."

I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted all of my weight to my right foot. "And whatever gives you that idea, Alice? Because the last time they were here, she kind of introduced herself as his girlfriend and he didn't deny it."

"Simple," Alice said as if it was obvious. "I don't like her."

I laughed. I mean a doubled over clutching my stomach laughter. "Just because you don't like her that makes her not his girlfriend?"

"Pretty much," she stated in a serious tone.

A knock at the door alerted us all that Edward had arrived. I looked at the three of them with a stern look and held up a finger. "I expect all three of you to be on your best behavior. Do y'all understand me?"

All three nodded in unison. I walked over to the door and opened it. Edward was on the other side looking sexier than any man had a right to.

"Bella," he said breathlessly.

"Hey, come on in. Excuse the company I keep. The zoo still isn't in operation and unfortunately, because I donate to the foundation, they apparently thought my house would be a good place to keep the apes."

"Huh?" he asked as he walked past me. "Oh, hey Jasper, Alice, Rosalie."

I closed the door and walked over to the dinette set to grab my purse. "You ready?"

"Um, yeah sure. After you."

"Jasper, you have a key. Lock up and don't drink all of my beer."

"Different states count, too." I heard Rosalie say as I shut the door behind me. I poked my head back in and flipped her the bird.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as we descended the stairs toward the street.

"Nothing. Just them acting like I've never been on a date before. Not that this is a date or anything. It's just a friend keeping their end of a bet. That's all."

I chanced a look at Edward from the corner of my eye and saw that he was smirking. Smirking? I wondered if that was good or bad and more importantly, why I cared.

He made nice and opened the door of the car for me. It wasn't the stupid, shiny silver Volvo this time. Instead it was a black Toyota Four Runner. "So, where are you taking me?" I asked after he had sat down. "And was the rental car place out of Vulva's?"

He stopped from buckling his seat belt to assess what I had just said. Then, he started laughing. "Vulva, that's a good one. Now as for where _you_ are taking _me_, I think I'll surprise you."

"Surprise me, huh? Well, let me know if we need to stop and rob a bank. I'm just concerned as to what kind of damage you're going to do to my pocket book."

I smiled to let him know I was kidding. After putting the car in drive, we drove away from my building. I wanted to turn back and see if three sets of faces were peering down from the balcony. I wouldn't have put it past them.

"Ya know, there are a slim pickins on choices for dinner," he said, glancing at me.

"No shit, Sherlock? I mean, we did just experience the worst natural disaster to ever hit our area. You really didn't think that everyone would be gung ho about serving food to all the looters, did ya?"

"Actually, Hurricane Betsy did a number on the city as well," Edward said, flashing me a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "That was in 1965, dipshit. I meant in our lifetime."

We were quiet as we drove down the streets of the Quarter. I wasn't used to driving anywhere in the city. By foot was how I usually got around. It wasn't a long drive before Edward had pulled the car over in a parking lot that was directly across the street from Jackson Square. I could see the steeple of the Saint Louis Cathedral clearly.

I made to get out of the car, but Edward was fast, like lightning fast. He was at my door quicker than I could put my hand on the door knob. He held out his hand and tentatively I took it. I looked around not sure which way we were supposed to walk.

"So, where is it that I'm taking you?" I asked, letting Edward lead. He still had a hold of my hand, as he guided me down the street. I should have released our hands. I should have, but I didn't. I guess a part of me was thinking about what Rosalie had said. Different states, different area codes, right? I mean if for just one night, I was going to pretend Edward Cullen was mine. It didn't mean I had to invite him into my bedroom, but my hand in his felt nice. It felt right. I didn't know why, I just liked it.

"It's not far from here," he said, slowing down so that he wasn't dragging me anymore. We were on equal footing now, our hands still firmly attached to each others.

"Ya know we could have just walked. I mean, my apartment isn't that far from here."

"We could have, but I didn't think you'd want to in those fuck me pumps."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Had he just called my shoes fuck me pumps? I wondered if that meant he imagined me in them while my legs were wrapped around his head or waist? Or had he imagined them up in the air while he held on to my ankles? Those thoughts would made it one long, tension-filled night. I began making plans to have one hell of a go with my toys when I got back home.

Edward laughed and pulled me down the street. "I'm sorry. It just kind of came out. If I offended you, I apologize."

"No, you didn't offend me. You just caught me off guard."

"We're here," Edward said, stopping in front of one of the oldest restaurants in town. I looked at the famous marquee and smiled.

"Tujuagues?" I asked.

"Tujuagues," he said, opening the door for me.

A young woman, behind the hostess stand seated us as soon as Edward told her we needed a table for two. She led us over to small table right by the window. Being the gentleman that he was, Edward held out my chair. I sat down, placing the napkin in my lap. He followed suit after taking his own seat.

"I wish I had known you were taking me here. I would have dressed in something nicer than jeans," I said, suddenly feeling self conscious about my clothing selection. Especially seeing as how we were about to eat at a six-course establishment.

"Like I said, there aren't a lot of places to pick from. I figured Commanders Palace was totally out of the question and, to be honest, you're worth more than a lucky dog on Bourbon. Besides, you look beautiful."

I smiled because, yeah, I did look beautiful tonight. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm dressed more appropriately for a lucky dog."

"Don't be silly, Bella. You look stunning."

"Thank you, Edward."

He simply shrugged and picked up his menu. I took his cue and did the same. All was quiet as we looked over the menu, deciding what our main course would be. The other courses were pre-decided, provided by the house.

We kept up small talk as the appetizer of shrimp remoulade was devoured. We talked about our families, about what it was like for him to grow up with a famous father, and how he was expected to live up to his fame. When the soup de jour was served, discussion shifted to my life before the storm and what my family and friends had done when she blew through. When the waiter brought out the beef brisket I felt oddly comfortable with Edward, like I had known him my whole life. He was easy company, not to mention, easy on the eyes.

"So, not that this isn't nice and all," I said between bites, "but I guess I figured you'd take me to Baton Rouge or something. Ya know where all the restaurants are still open."

"Bella, if I had done that, we'd have probably ended up in jail. I don't play very nice with the tiger fans."

"Ah, Tulane boy, then?" I asked.

"One hundred percent. Not that I hate LSU but c'mon, you _have_ to choose, ya know?"

"I guess. I don't really follow college sports that much."

"Just college? What about the Saints?"

"What about them?"

"Do you follow them?"

"Am I from New Orleans? Of course I follow them and all the bullshit Benson's trying to pull now that the Dome is trashed."

"Oh yeah, moving them to Houston."

"It's a crock of shit is what it is. That team is the livelihood of so many people. He just thinks he can up and move them when the city is down? If it wasn't for the people of this city and their undeniable devotion to that team, he'd have an empty stadium every Sunday."

"True, but c'mon, the Saints have never won a Super Bowl. Just because tragedy struck you don't think that they'll be hometown heroes and see this as the motivation they need to actually win, do you?"

I looked at Edward like he was from another country. Or city. "How can you even say that? You're a New Orleans boy. Don't you have faith in them?"

"Faith? I don't know. I'm just trying to be realistic about it. How about another bet?"

"Another bet? Okay, what are the terms?" I asked putting down my fork and wiping the corners of my mouth.

"If the Saints win the Super Bowl, you have to buy me dinner again."

"You can't mean this year, can you?"

"Why, don't _you_ have faith, Bella?" he asked, throwing my words back at me. "Okay fine, five years then. In five years time, if they haven't won a championship, you're buying me dinner… at Commanders Palace."

"And if they have, you're buying mine."

"Deal," Edward said, reaching his hand across the table.

"Deal," I said, shaking his hand. "Wait. How could that even work?" Edward looked at me, confusion on his face. "I mean, let's say you're back in New York and married to Lauren, or whomever the next girl is, don't you think they might be a little upset you'd be taking me to dinner at the finest establishment in New Orleans?"

Edward thought this over for a second before he laughed. "That's a chance I'm willing to take, I guess."

It was good enough for me. Now, I just had to keep the faith, in Edward… and the Saints.

We finished dinner off with bread pudding and spiked coffee. When the bill came, Edward refused to let me pay. I huffed and puffed, but he wouldn't budge.

"Bella, I'd never let you pay at a place like this. Besides, it got you to agree to go on a date with me, didn't it?" he asked, slipping his credit card into the black folder and setting it on the edge of the table.

"You shouldn't have picked a place like this then, Edward. I lost fair and square."

"I guess you're just going to have to make it up to me then," he said with a wink.

Damn him. He was good. He was really good.

Again, as we walked down the streets of the Quarter, Edward took my hand. It was still early so we toured Jackson Square.

"It's eerie to see it all so quiet," Edward said, acknowledging the empty feel of the city.

"Yeah, but at least people are out and about. Granted, it's nothing like it was but it's just going to take time."

Edward was silent as we continued to walk. Before long, we decided to call it a night and head back to my place. The whole five minute ride back was filled with silence. I wasn't sure what was going through his head. All I could focus on was what was going on inside of mine. At the time, I asked myself, should I invite him up? What happens if I do? Does he expect me to?

Fighting with myself got us nowhere quick, except back to my apartment. Edward pulled up in front of the building and killed the engine. I decided to say fuck it and go with my gut or throbbing sexual needs.

"Would you like to come up for a drink?" I asked, biting my lip.

He looked at me with those hooded, lust-filled eyes. "Bella, I'd love to, but don't think you're obligated or anything."

"I'm not obligated. It's just a drink, Edward. It's not like I'm going to offer you my first born or anything. That would require us having sex, which I'm not opposed to but ya know, you have a girlfriend and everything."

_Holy shit! Word vomit much?_

Edward was suave. He didn't run screaming for the hills or throw me down in the back seat and take me up on the offer of my first born. Instead, he leaned over the console and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"Bella, I'd love to come up and have a drink with you."

"Okay," I said, fumbling to undo my seat belt. Edward left the car, opening my door before I could properly get the damn belt off of my shoulder. He took my hand and this time, I led him up the stairs to my apartment.

As I stuck the key in the lock it occurred to me that I might be out of beer. "Oh shit," I said, opening the door. "I forgot. Jasper was here earlier and I might not have any beer left."

Edward chuckled but followed me inside. "It's alright if you don't. I'm sure whatever you have is fine."

I sat my purse down on the kitchen table and opened the refrigerator door. Inside were two beers and a note.

_Tizzy Izzy,_

_I left you two. Thought you might need them tonight. Don't do anything you and I wouldn't have done or anything Alice and I might plan to do later._

_Jazz Man_

"Asshole," I murmured to myself. "Looks like we've got enough," I said as I headed back into the living room with two opened beers.

"Thanks," Edward said, taking one of the beers and sitting down on the couch.

I sat next to him, kicking my shoes off as I did. I propped my feet up on the coffee table and laid my head back against the couch, closing my eyes and drinking from the bottle. I felt the heat of Edward before I saw him. Then again, I had my eyes closed so of course I couldn't see him yet. I opened my eyes aware that he was much closer to me than he had been when we first sat down. Our thighs were touching, as were our shoulders. I took a deep breath, trying to not make it obvious that I felt any sort of connection to him or his body.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

Without lifting his head, he turned slightly and stared at me, nodding.

"Why did you change your name to Masen? Why didn't you go to New York as Edward Cullen?"

He thought for a second before he answered me. "I didn't want everyone to expect the same kind of greatness as my father. I was afraid I wouldn't live up to him if they did."

"I've heard you play. You're just as good as him, but don't ever tell him I said that," I added with a faint smile.

"Thank you, but it was weird. I mean, even though I'm currently working in a totally different area of music than my dad, people still know of him and respect him. I guess I just didn't want to let him down or myself either. I wanted to find myself before I acknowledged where I had come from. Does that make sense?"

"Sure, I mean, in a way it doesn't, because I've never been in that kind of situation, but in a way it does. I guess it's the same when my dad wants me to sing. My mom was so amazingly good that it's unfair. I hate getting up in front of people who loved to hear her. I'm afraid I'll disappoint."

"We're two of kind then, aren't we, Bella? But you don't need to worry. There is no way your mother could have sounded more beautiful than you. You have the voice of an angel."

Oh, he was so going to get laid at the rate he was going with his smooth words. Girlfriend or not, I was definitely going to be one place that would be open for business to him.

"Edward, can I ask you one more question?"

"Hmmm…"

"Why did you offer me money when I called you about the benefit?"

"Because I was afraid to come home, I was afraid to see the city so wrecked. I was afraid to see everything I've ever known and loved destroyed."

"But she's not. Yeah, she's in pretty bad shape but she's going to recover. You know that, right? This benefit is just one way we're going to make sure that happens. It might be small in comparison to what others might be able to do but it's something."

"It's wonderful, Bella, and I see that now. I'm sorry I was an ass then. I'm sure you called me that after you hung up on me." He looked over and smiled that crooked grin.

"Among other things," I said, taking another pull off of my beer.

"And I deserved all of them."

"Edward, can I ask you one more question?"

"I thought the last one was the last?" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"It was but I thought of another one."

"Okay, shoot."

"What did Lauren say about you coming back down here? How come she didn't come with you?"

I knew it was a mood killer, if the mood was even right, for me to bring up the girlfriend. But if I was going to surrender myself to him, I wanted to know why she wasn't here to stop me from throwing myself at him.

"Bella," Edward said laughing. "You did see what happened when she came with me, didn't you? I mean, you are partly to blame for her not fitting in."

"What? Why I would never!" I said, slyly grinning at him.

"Uh huh, well she didn't feel comfortable. A hurricane stricken city really isn't her thing I guess."

"It's none of our things, Edward, but only those from here understand why we're here."

He raised his head from the couch and looked at me, like really looked at me. It felt like he was burning a hole in my retinas. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. I pushed myself off of the couch and leaned forward just as he was leaning into me. Without any words asking the other if it was okay, our lips met and it was like fireworks. My entire body tensed and relaxed at the same time.

It was soft and slow. His hand softly caressed my cheek while my hand made an even bigger mess of his hair. I opened my mouth a little wider and was met with his tongue. I slowly moved my own until ours were dancing a slow tune together. It wasn't rushed or forceful. It was graceful and magical.

Our moans were the only sounds in the apartment. Neither of us spoke. Instead, we hummed and sighed our affirmations.

With his one hand still stroking my cheek, his other swiftly went to my waist. His thumb began to work circles on my ribs, inching higher and higher until he gently touched the underside of my breast. I pushed myself further off of the couch until I was straddling his lap. Pushing him back, I ground myself into his body. I could feel the effect I was having on him. He moaned as I circled my hips against his erection. He grabbed my waist tighter with both hands and took it upon himself to continue to grind my lower half into his. It was my turn to moan.

At some point I had to come up for air so, when I did, I threw my head back giving him free access to my neck. He sucked and nibbled his way down until he was at the top of my blouse. He hesitated before he made the same path back up to my mouth. When our lips captured each other's it was much more intense than it had been. My hands were all over his chest, his face and his hair. His were on my waist, my ass and my tits.

Jesus Christ, his hands felt good on my tits.

Neither one of us made a move to take each others clothes off. When I realized that, I knew what we were doing was wrong. To prolong the moment, because it was either the stupidest thing or the most honorable thing I had ever done, I kissed him hard dragging my hands down his chest. Knowing I was my own worst cock blocker, I pushed myself away from him. We were both panting while he looked at me horror struck.

"I'm sorry, Edward. We can't. We just can't," I said as I continued to straddle his body. One thing at a time. "Don't get me wrong, that was way fuck hot but I can't be _that_ girl."

"Bella, you're not," Edward said, gasping for breath.

"I am. You have a girlfriend. If it was me in her shoes, I'd kick a bitch's ass for making out with you."

He smiled but held me tighter. "Alright, you win this one. Maybe I should go."

"That might be a good idea. If you stayed any longer I might change my mind. And Lord knows I'm about five seconds away from doing just that," I said as his mouth inched closer to mine.

What the hell, it was just one more kiss. If I was going to Hell, I might as well have done it thoroughly.

"Edward," I whimpered

"Hmmm," he moaned in my mouth.

"This isn't helping."

"Really, because the way you're not fighting me makes me think that it is."

I pushed myself away and stood. I stared down at him and his massive erection that was very prominent in his jeans.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving." He sat up and stood, holding my waist for support.

"Edward," I chastised.

"What? You were in my way. I was just using you as leverage. Good night, Bella," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Good night, Edward. Thank you for dinner," I said as he walked to the door.

"The pleasure was all mine, really."

"Hey," I called before he stepped out in the hallway. "We're not going to let this get weird between us, right?"

"No, it won't be weird. I'm afraid the sexual tension is going to be a hell of a lot thicker. Don't mind me if I accidentally graze your boob or my hand lingers on you a little longer than necessary, but weird? Not at all." He smiled and I was sure he was already planning his first attempt to brush against me.

"Good," I said smiling. "Be safe going home."

"Sure thing."

With that, he closed the door behind him and I was left all alone in the middle of my apartment that smelled of Edward and sex. I sighed and walked to my bedroom, throwing clothes off in my wake. I eyed the top drawer in my night stand knowing full well that I was going to rectify my need with a vibrator and thoughts of Edward Cullen's mouth and hands all over my body.

**A/N- Don't kill me! I know the sexual tension is driving you all crazy. If I told you that the end of it was near would you be okay? I know a lot of you are going to be pissed at Edward, and some may even be a little upset with Bella. In Edward's defense his judgement if very clouded. He'll eventually see the light and I promise it won't be ten chapters from now. More like two. What? Did I just say that? As for Bella remember, she's a single girl. She's never really held down a relationship other than a convenient quickie. Maybe things are about to change there. But you do have to give her a little bit of credit for stopping things. I'm not sure how much longer she'll be able to hold out though.**

**Next up we chat again with Edward and the fireworks happen- not the good kind. Yes get ready, the angst is coming up next chapter.**

**Love you all & thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm going to see Eclipse for the second time today.**

**Xoxo**  
**Holly**


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N- Good morning! How is everyone? My three year old gave me hell this morning. Good times. Good times. So, here is the angst. Put your big girl panties on, it's going to be rough. My wonderful amazing beta __**Katydid2363**__ had two words for this chapter, "holy fuck." Can't wait to see what y'all think! __**Angstaddict09, fngrcufs, & dinx**__ thanks girls for all of your help. _

_Let's move on with the show shall we?_

_Stephanie Meyer owns all._

Chapter 8

Take me back to New Orleans  
And don't call me anymore  
Cause I might love you yeah  
But I love me more  
-Take Me Back to New Orleans, Cowboy Mouth

**EPOV**

If I had walked to Bella's house I would have skipped home. I was so damn giddy I couldn't contain the elation flowing through my body. Seeing as it was, I was glad I had driven. With the current state my body was in, I didn't see how the massive boner I was sporting would have allowed me to skip. Although in the midst of my euphoric high, I belted out every line to Christina Aquilera's 'Genie in a Bottle' when it played on the radio.

I wasn't ashamed. I had just had the most amazing almost sex with Bella Swan. Sure I hardly made it to second base but damn it, didn't second base feel amazing! The way her breasts fit in the palms of my hands almost made me think that they were made for me.

For a tiny second I felt bad for egging her on, even after she had already said we needed to stop. She was right. It _was_ wrong. But if feeling Bella Swan up was wrong, I didn't want to be right.

I replayed the way her hands felt running through my hair, the softness of her lips against mine- especially when our tongues met- and of course, the feel of her perfect tits in my hands. When I pulled into my parents' driveway there was nothing and no one that was going to ruin my perfect mood. So when I saw Jasper, or "Jazz" as my sister liked to call him, leaving I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"Say hey, Edward," he called as I walked up to the house.

"Hey back at 'cha, Jasper," I said maybe a little too much like a teenage boy who had just felt up a girl for the first time.

"I take it you and Bells had a good time?"

"The best. I took her to Tujaque's and we walked in the Quarter. I couldn't have asked for a better time."

"That's great man, she's one hell of a gal. I should know," he added with a wink, walking past me with a hitch in his step. "Hey, did ya get those beers I left for y'all? I figured you might come up for a night cap so I left two in the fridge."

I was getting a strange feeling from him, the wink, the beers, thinking that it was possible that she would invite me up? I wasn't sure where he was headed and I was afraid if I asked it would soften the hard on I was still sporting.

"Oh, um, yeah. Thanks," I said not sure of what else I needed to say.

"Not a problem. Have a good night, Edward."

"Yeah, night, Jasper."

I should have left it at that but because I am the world's biggest idiot, I didn't.

"Hey, Jasper," I said. He stopped and turned around.

"When we left, Bella told you to lock up. Why would you have a key to her apartment?"

Jasper smiled. He smiled a smile I didn't like. It was like with that one affirmation he had just confirmed everything I was afraid of.

"Oh you know. For this and that."

"No, I'm afraid I don't know," I said, walking closer to him.

Jasper held up his hands in surrender. "Dude, it's not like that anymore. Izzy and I haven't been, well together, for a while now."

I continued to walk towards him until I was right in his face. "What do you mean, together?"

"I really don't think I need to spell that out for ya, brah. Izzy and I had an arrangement of sorts. You know, a friend with benefits type of relationship? Like I said, it hasn't been that way for a while. She kicked my ass to the curb," he said laughing.

I was seeing red for more than one reason. I was pissed to learn that Bella had such a frivolous relationship with someone. The very someone who was currently sucking face with my sister.

"Does my sister know this?" I asked though gritted teeth.

"You know what dude, fuck this. I don't need to explain my _past_ sexual escapades with Bella to you. What the hell is she to you anyways? The last time we saw your ass you had a girl with you."

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Does. Alice. Know?"

He shook his head and laughed like he was uncomfortable. "Listen, I'm going to say this to you. Alice is a grown woman who can make her own decisions, but for the record, and I'm telling you this because I fucking care for her and Bella, she does know. I've been nothing but honest with your sista. Now, let me tell you something mother fucker," his tone became tense and harsh. He pointed his index finger into my chest as he spoke.

"Bella is and was more than just some girl I fucked. I've known her practically my whole life. So let me make this clear, you do anything to fuck with her and her feelings, you better believe I will kick your ass. You got me? And before you decide to get your dick wet, you might want to do something about the bimbo you brought down here with ya. Bella might be keen on the idea of getting hers with no strings attached but she sure as hell ain't one to fuck somebody when they are already getting it."

With that he stepped back and began walking back down the driveway. I stood motionless as he revved his bike up and took off down the street.

I wasn't sure what to think. Did I confront her about this? Did I mention to Alice that I knew about Jasper's past? The one thing I did know was that I wasn't going to beat off to erotic images of Bella Swan hovering over me. Not tonight anyway.

~xxx~

The next week drug by. I was still on the fence on what to say, or how to approach Bella about what had happened with Jasper. Apparently in the week since it had happened, he had not mentioned the incident to Alice. In some aspect, I had respect for him. God knows I didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever bitch out she was going to dish my way.

When Friday night rolled around I dressed for a night of playing with the band at the club. I hadn't spoken to Bella at all so it was in question as to whether or not I would even be allowed on the stage. My father assured me that it would be the perfect time for all of us to practice. With my horn at my side, I drove to the club nervous and a little sick to my stomach.

The last time I had seen her I was happier than I had been in a long time. The fact that she used to share a bed with Jasper didn't make me think any less of her. Everyone had a past. I just didn't realize that hers would hit so close to home.

When I walked in the doors Rosalie was sitting at the bar, a cigarette between her fingers. Bella had her back turned, none the wiser that I had just arrived. Of course, the door shutting behind me gave away my presence.

When she turned to face me her face lit up. Like literally, her face glowed. I smiled on reflex because honestly, seeing that I made her look like that did a number for my ego. I walked towards the bar and set my case down, saying hello to Rosalie.

"How are ya Edward? We haven't seen nor heard of you since the date with Bella here," Rosalie said flicking the ashes off of her cigarette.

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy." Bella looked me in the eye but I had to look away. As much as I was happy to see her, the conversation with Jasper was still gnawing at me.

She frowned but never said a word, not a hello or what the hell is your problem. The air was thick with tension as the three of us stood around the bar. Rosalie excused herself to find Emmett and I was left alone with Bella. Hindsight told me not to bring it up and act like I didn't know but of course, hindsight is always twenty/twenty.

Before I could get the right words out of my mouth, Bella spoke. "I thought we weren't going to let what happened last weekend get weird between us."

I looked at her questionably. "Nothing is weird."

"The hell it's not!" she said with a snort. "I don't see you all week and then you come in here acting all strange. What gives Cullen?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair which only made me think of last weekend when she had been doing the very same thing.

"Listen Bella, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I get it," she said, throwing the rag down on the bar top she had been using to wipe out glasses. "It's not you it's me. Right?"

"What? No! It's not that at all! Ugh!" Frustrated, I decided to just get it all out there. "I ran into Jasper when I got back to my parents after I dropped you off."

"O-kay, so? You ran into Jasper? Why is that a cause for the end of the world?"

"Why does he have a key to your house Bella?" Start with questions first. Make her tell you what's going on before you tell her you already know. It sounded like a feasible idea in my head.

"What are you getting at Edward? Just say whatever it is." Her tone was defensive now.

"Do you want to tell me what used to go on with the two of you?"

"Why is that any of your business? I'm not fucking you am I? True, I jumped the gun last weekend but I don't see where I'm the one at fault here. _You're_ the one with a girlfriend. So why are my past relationships any of your business?"

"I just want to know, that's all." I toned down the harsh manner of speaking and decided that maybe if I talked to her in a more reasonable voice we might get further with this conversation.

"Why? Do you plan on fucking me, Edward? Because if you do, you sure as hell better get rid of fucking blondie. I don't fuck guys with girlfriends. But to answer your question, yeah, I used to sleep with Jasper. Hell, I used to sleep with other people too. Would you like a list? I'd be glad to make one for you. Not that it really matters seeing as how I have no intentions of letting you stick your dick in me."

She stormed out from behind the bar with a huff. I jumped from my seat, realizing I was being the biggest dick in the entire world. I caught up with her just as she was about to walk to the back. I grabbed her hand, making her stop and turn into me sharply. For a brief second I was sure she was going to hit me. I kind of deserved it.

"Bella, wait. I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just the whole thing caught me off guard. I like you okay? Like, a lot and I don't know what I'm doing. Please, can you forgive me?"

Her eyes darted to the door and when I heard it shut I realized that we weren't alone. I didn't care who had just arrived, all that mattered was that she let me apologize and that she forgave me.

"Baby, I think you've got bigger fish to fry." She inclined her head to the door and it took all the strength I had to see who was standing there. When I did I couldn't believe who it was. There, standing inside Tizzy's were the two people I least expected to see.

Tyler and Lauren.

With my hand still holding on to Bella's arm she leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"I tell you what, I'll forgive you after I see how this little reunion pans out."

She broke free from my grasp and I could no longer feel the heat of her body. I still hadn't uttered one word to Tyler and Lauren. My mouth was hanging open but nothing would come out. The only thing I could think was that I was royally fucked.

~xxx~

Lauren acted as if she didn't notice a thing that had happened between Bella and myself when she arrived. I was thankful because it was one topic of discussion I wasn't prepared to have. Tyler on the other hand looked like he knew exactly what was up.

"What are y'all doing here?" I asked Tyler, as he shook my hand. I leaned over to Lauren and kissed her chastely on the cheek.

"What, we can't come down and see our boy play?" he said with a smug look on his face.

"Ty, you can't tell me you were in the area. What gives?"

"Nothing Edward!" Lauren said with the same smug look as Tyler. "We missed you, that's all."

"Right, I bet. Listen, we're going to take the stage in a minute. Why don't y'all take a seat at the table up front and watch the show."

The two of them stayed during the entire set that night. Tyler had to see for himself the magic of The Doctor on stage and Lauren said she felt more comfortable with a friendly face next to her. I didn't argue with them. I took the stage with the others, playing the songs on memory alone. I wasn't into the show tonight. I wasn't into the crowd. I wasn't feeling the usual lightheartedness I usually felt when I was on the stage.

As soon as the set was over with, I ushered Tyler and Lauren back to my parents' house rather than sticking around with everyone else. Bella hadn't uttered two words to me since they had arrived. I knew it was pointless to stick around and I really didn't want to make things any more uncomfortable for her than they already were.

Jasper looked like he was ready to kick my ass. He was another reason why I bolted so quickly. I didn't doubt for one second that he would do it. I would have done it to myself in a heartbeat.

The drive back to my parents' was filled with Tyler going on and on about seeing my dad perform in person. How amazing it was and how much chemistry he and I had on stage together. That only fueled the fire for him to bring up the album again. I told him I was working on the details but that didn't stop him from bringing it up every five minutes.

As soon as we were home, I showed Tyler the guest room and escorted Lauren to my room. She made no move to engage me in sex that night. I had a feeling she knew that my heart wasn't in it anymore. It had been a long night and with the conversation being dominated by Tyler on the way back from the club, I decided that in the morning I would get answers as to why they had come back.

The next morning the death stares continued from every person in my family. My father had hardly said two words to me, Alice wore a permanent scowl whenever she was in the same room as Lauren and my mom did her best to play the neutral card, even though I knew she was anything but.

I was grateful that my family had already eaten, so when it was just Lauren, Tyler and myself at the dining room table, I decided then was the perfect time to find out what was on their agenda.

"Do you two want to tell me why y'all really came down here?" I said, jumping head first into the conversation.

Tyler chewed on a piece of bacon and smiled through his food. "Listen to you, Ed. You sound like a local again. All it took was coming home for a couple of weeks to get your accent back."

I hadn't noticed but he was right. I smiled to myself realizing that it was true.

"Do you think that's a good thing, Edward?" Lauren asked, gracefully sliding a piece of grapefruit into her mouth.

"Well, yeah. I mean, this _is_ how I used to sound. Before New York."

She huffed, not pleased that I was no doubt becoming the guy I was before I left town. The guy she had never known.

"I for one think it's great. Adds more authenticity to the vibe, ya know?" Tyler said, still smiling.

"Sure. Now, cut the shit. Why are y'all really here?"

"Edward, by the way you are acting it would seem you're not happy to see us. Any particular reason why?" Lauren said with a questionable gaze.

"No," I said stressing the word. "I'm just caught off guard."

"Well, some things have come up Edward. Big things." Tyler said, setting his coffee mug on the table.

"Very big things! Parisian things Edward!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Y'all are going to have to elaborate. I'm afraid I don't follow."

Tyler and Lauren looked at each other and smirked. "You know how when I went to Paris I told you that there might be an opening for you to join me? Well it turns out that there is! Edward can't you just see it! The two of us in Paris for Christmas! The lights, the sounds, the food! Isn't it so exciting?" she cried, joy evident in her tone.

Tyler looked at me and continued to smirk. I stared back at him in disbelief. "What do you think? Paris instead of New York? Sounds like a pretty good idea doesn't it?"

"Um…hmmm…I'm gonna need to think about this alright? I mean, this is kind of sudden and Thanksgiving is next week and I had planned on staying here with my family. Not to mention the benefit is in a few weeks. I…I just don't know. I don't think Paris is really my scene."

"What do you mean it's not your scene?" Lauren asked appalled. "Of course it is! You're a world renowned orchestra player! Paris is the big leagues. You have to come, you just have to Edward." She was pleading now and I had a feeling she was pleading with more than just the trip to Paris.

"I tell you what Ed. You think about it tonight. We have to head back tomorrow. You're playing again tonight right?" Tyler asked.

I nodded. Lauren huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, let me know after the show tonight. How's that?"

I nodded again and stood up from my chair, taking my plate with me as I left.

There was no way in hell I was leaving with them tomorrow. There was no way I was leaving my city. I had to earn that apology acceptance from Bella and me leaving town and skipping out on the benefit was not the way to do so.

~xxx~

Instead of driving my own car, I rode to the club with Tyler and Lauren. Just like last night, they sat at the same table, only this time my mother and Alice joined them. We arrived late due to Lauren taking forever to get ready. I was slightly glad because I was being a pussy about facing Bella. Oh, and then there was Jasper I had to worry about too. I should have realized that Jasper wasn't the only one who wanted to kick my ass. As soon as Tyler and Lauren were situated at the table, drinks in hand, none other than Rosalie forced me into the back of the club.

I hadn't realized where I was being taken until she let go of my arm to slam the door. I looked around and noticed that we must have been in Charlie's office. When I turned around to face Rosalie she was already in my face, her long manicured finger poking the center of my chest.

"You listen to me and you listen good. Bella is like a sista to me and I'll be damned if you're going to give her the run around. I don't know who you thought you were pushing her buttons about Jasper. You of all people have no right to lay into her for that shit. So I'm going to say this once to you, you do one thing, one tiny little thing to upset her and you can bet your sweet ass that I will take you down. You understand me pretty boy?"

I was at a loss for words. I nodded dumbly, my eyes the size of saucers at the verbal beat down I had just received from a girl. Rosalie turned on her heel, opened the door, and marched out of the office. I stood alone in the room, gripping the desk for leverage. I'm not sure how long I stayed in there. It must have been quite some time because Charlie came in looking for me.

"Edward, we're taking the stage. You all right? You look like someone just handed you your ass." He laughed, not knowing just how true that statement was.

"I think so." I replied, still fighting the urge to throw up. The last thing I wanted to do was tell Bella's father that Rosalie had just cornered me about the things that had transpired between his daughter and myself. I was in enough shit with Bella's friends. I didn't need to add her dad to the list of people who wanted to beat my ass.

"Let's go. The house is packed tonight and they're getting antsy."

I told my brain to move my feet. They acted on their accord and when I passed Charlie he slapped his hand on my back and patted it several times.

"I don't know what Rosalie said to you," Charlie began, "so I won't bust your chops. Just know that I see everything that goes on inside my club, Edward. Everything."

I was totally about to shit myself now. He didn't elaborate on what had gone down but from the father knows all look in his eye and the nervous twitch of his mustache, I knew Charlie Swan was not a man I wanted on my bad side. I had to do something to rectify this situation I had gotten myself into and I had to do it tonight.

~xxx~

Tonight's set was pretty much identical to the night before. It shocked me that Lauren and Tyler had stuck around to watch the whole thing. I knew that they both were waiting on me to decide on whether or not I was going back with them. I knew I wasn't. I think they knew that too.

When we finished up, they were both quick to their feet. I helped the others clear the stage, prolonging the talk I knew was inevitable. Tyler knew better. He knew I was avoiding them so it didn't come as any surprise when he cornered me before I could continue to deter them.

"Edward, have you made a decision yet?" Tyler asked, Lauren at his side with her arms crossed over her chest.

I looked down at my feet, shuffling them against the grainy wood floor. "Yeah, I have."

"Well, before you tell us, we need to talk about your dad." I looked up and met Tyler's gaze. "Whether you come back with us or not, you need to get your dad to agree to the album." As Tyler spoke, Lauren scoffed like it wasn't a matter that was up for debate. "After watching the two of you together I just know that this will sky rocket your career. Not like he needs it or anything, you either for that matter. I think it's the perfect way for the two of you to join forces. The good Doctor and his son, playing New Orleans music and maybe a little of their own." He added with a nudge in my ribs.

I ran my hands through my hair out of habit. I had yet to really talk to my dad about the album. I had mentioned it briefly when I first returned but never again.

"Listen, he's over there talking with some guy right now. Just pull him over to the side, explain to him that you're headed back to New York and when we get back home we'll start the motions in order. I'll get a studio lined up, maybe a few other musicians to play back up, and of course, a contract with all the fine print. It won't take five minutes."

"Edward, baby, do this for us. I'm ready to head back. Paris is waiting for us," Lauren said, speaking for the first time. "It's not like he's going to tell you no and besides, what is playing in this rinky dink club going to do for his career either? This could be huge for the both of you."

"She has a point, Ed," Tyler said, with a serious look on his face to match his serious tone.

I shook my head and looked down at my feet again. "I don't know. I'm just not sure."

"I think it's a great idea." An angelic voice called from behind me. I froze. No. There was no way she had just heard all of that. "Lauren was it? I'm so sorry, I'm terrible with names. You have a point. I mean, what is playing this hole in the wall going to do for either of y'alls career?"

I couldn't turn around to face her. I knew now that there as no way I was going to get my apology accepted now. She walked up to us and stood next to Tyler who was smiling from ear to ear at her. When I finally looked up to face the music, the expression on her face broke my heart. I had done that to her. I was the one that made her look so cold and heartless at me.

"It's not like your dad doesn't already have this stellar career but you, Edward. Oh yes, think of all the wonderful things that it could do for you. Of course, I guess this would mean that you would be coming out as Edward Cullen and not Masen?" She turned her question towards Tyler who nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And did I hear something about Paris? Just think of the inspiration you could get there. I mean, New Orleans is practically molded after the Parisian streets. You'll feel like you're right at home. Or is home New York? Do _you_ even know Edward?"

"Bella, I…" I started but she cut me off.

"Thanks for playing while you were in town. It's been real, but cornet players are a dime a dozen. You'll be replaced in no time. Y'all have a safe trip home." She gave me a pointed look when she said the word home.

Tyler continued to smile as Bella walked off. Well, stormed off. I moved my feet to follow her when I was grabbed by the back of the arm.

"Edward, let her go." It was Lauren. I tugged my arm lose and ran after Bella. I glanced behind the bar and even called out for her in the ladies restroom. When I finally found her she was sitting in the chair behind her father's desk, her back turned towards me.

I quietly stepped in but she heard me. Without facing me she began speaking.

"How could you?" she asked, slowing turning the chair around. "How could you!" she screamed.

Bella leapt from the chair, stalking towards me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I had no idea,"

"No idea? No idea, really? So you're telling me that you had no idea that you were sent down here to convince daddy to work alongside you on an album? An album I gathered will only help further your career? You are one sorry sack of shit, you know that?"

"Bella, please," I said reaching out for her. She backed up like my hand was on fire.

"Do not touch me. Do not come near me. I meant it when I said you should go. You have no idea how much you make me sick right now, Edward. I know that you and I really didn't have anything going on but for a brief second I thought that we could have." She laughed and shook her head. "My God was I stupid."

Her tone turned serious suddenly. "I meant it, you should go. Don't leave your friend and your _girlfriend_," the word came out as a sneer, "waiting. And because I actually have a decent bone in my body, I suggest you do it now before the others realize what has happened and beat the fuck out of you."

"Bella, you have to hear me out. Please," I begged again. If I could only get her to listen, to see that I wanted no part of New York or Paris. I needed for her to understand that this was where I wanted to be. She was who I wanted to be with.

"Edward, I'm trying to be civilized about this. I'm not quite sure what you could say to make this better right now. Please, just go."

When I refused to leave the office, she moved past me, leaving me standing alone. Of course, like any stubborn southern woman, she had to have the last word.

"I meant it when I said you could be replaced. At least with the band anyways."

The last part broke my heart. I stood in the office, alone for a minute, mulling over all the things I had messed up. In the end, even though I had not been able to speak my piece, I had ruined whatever I could have had with Bella. All of her friends would inevitably hate me and I was pretty sure that my family would be pretty disappointed themselves.

I walked out of the office towards the bar to see Tyler and Lauren standing by the door. I grabbed my cornet case from the stage, noticing that the crowd had diminished quite a bit. Mike the bartender was behind the bar filling orders for the few that were still left. I looked around for anyone else I might recognize, my family, those that wanted to kick my ass, Bella… anyone. My dad was behind the piano tuning the keys. I tentatively walked over and sat down next to him. He inched over to make room, never looking up at me.

"I don't know what you've done Edward and I probably don't want to know," he said, keeping his attention on the piano.

"I fucked up pretty good."

He finally looked up, his expression one that said I wasn't telling him something he already knew. "I could tell. The way Bella stormed out of here I figured it wasn't anything good."

"She left?" I asked, not sure why I would have thought she would have stayed.

My dad nodded, directing his sights back on the piano.

"Listen, I'm going to head out."

"Is this goodbye?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I left that answer hanging in the air as I walked towards Lauren and Tyler.

"You ready man?" Tyler asked.

I kept mum, not ready for honestly anything. Lauren linked her arm though my own and led me to the car. It had begun to rain so she dragged me through the street, water sloshing against my pants. It was as if I were a puppet and someone was pulling at my strings. I got in the car, soaking wet and sat, looking straight ahead as Tyler led us away from the bar. Away from everything.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N- Good morning all you wonderful Edward hating girls! So it would seem that the general theme to the reviews for the last chapter were, 'find some balls,' 'get his head out of his ass,' and 'man up.' Yeah it would appear that Edward is on everyone's shit list, and few aren't too happy with Bella. _

_Thank you to __**katydid2363**__ for the emails that make me laugh. To my prereaders who really worked it out for this chapter, __**angstaddict09, dinx, and fngrcufs**__ I love you girls!_

**Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

Chapter 9

I never thought I would see in my lifetime  
My memory  
But fate has a way to show  
Who's the boss  
For now  
-The Avenue, Cowboy Mouth

**BPOV**

How my emotions had done a total one eighty from a week ago was beyond me. When Edward walked into the bar the previous night I all but wanted to jump him right there with Rose watching. I had to keep my hormones in check so I smiled at him. When he returned the smile my knees went weak. Just as soon as I thought that things couldn't get any better, they got worse, a hell of a lot worse.

When I found Jasper I was going kick him square in the ball sack. I couldn't believe that he had outed our once upon a time fling to Edward. True, it made no difference really. How dare Edward judge me over a past relationship when three weeks ago he was parading around town like he was the King of Rex with his girlfriend?

Girlfriend. The nerve of them to show up. Really, the nerve was all on me. How I could have thought even for one tiny second that Edward Cullen could be mine was not lost on me. He could never be mine. He never came back to me; he never came down here to play for the benefit.

I seethed over these details as I walked back to my apartment in the pouring down rain. The minor things over this whole ordeal were nothing compared to the bombshell I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to overhear.

Edward's intentions were never to come home and participate in the benefit for the city. He was here to soften up his father so that he would agree to work on an album with him. It wasn't just that I was mad at Edward, mad being a total understatement, I was also hurt. In the one dinner we shared, I thought we had connected on a level that wasn't in the physical sense. Sure, I let him feel me up (which was amazing and it pissed me off that it still made my body tingle when I thought about it) but we had talked about the city and the hurt and despair she was facing. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought the man who poured his heart out to me would end up being a fraud.

I wasn't sure why I jumped in but I did. That was a lie. I knew why I did it. I wanted him to know that I had heard everything. He honestly made me sick to my stomach. Using the broken form of a beautiful city to only further his own career. How someone could possibly do something as selfish and low as that was something I could never understand.

Edward had lied to me. His sights were set bigger than just seeing New Orleans get back on her feet. He had other countries to attend to, more important people to hob knob with. We were nothing. This city was nothing to him. I was nothing.

I sloshed through the water puddles pissed that I had let myself get this far with him. I was pissed I had let myself feel anything past a sexual need. In the long run I did though. I had begun to care about Edward. I had begun to feel things for him that I had never felt for another man. This was the prime example as to why I never let myself get too deep with anyone. I was well aware that he had a girlfriend but it wasn't my fault he was perfect in every other way. He could play the cornet and the piano. He could sing like you wouldn't believe and damn it all to hell if he wasn't the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon.

He broke my heart and I was pretty sure he had no idea. After storming out of Charlie's office, I grabbed my things from behind the bar and nearly crashed into Carlisle on my way out. He stopped our collision by grabbing hold of my arms and stilling me. The tears I tried like hell to keep at bay came flooding out when he looked at me. All I saw was Edward.

I shook my head uncontrollably, silently asking him not to say anything. He pulled me close and hugged me tightly. That brought the tears on heavier. Before releasing me he whispered into my ear.

"Don't give up on him, Bella. Please. He means well he's just confused."

I said nothing as I pulled my body out of Carlisle's embrace. Without acknowledging him, I stormed out of the club toward home.

Carlisle had a lot of nerve to ask me not to give up on Edward. It made me wonder what all he knew. What had Edward told him? It didn't matter. There was no way I could entertain thoughts that Edward had wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I knew without a doubt that in the physical sense he did. I felt that plain as day the night we got a little heavy on my couch. It was my own fault for feeling anything other than his hands all over my body. It was my fault I let my damn traitorous heart get involved.

The rain was heavy as I continued home. One more block to go then I could take off these clothes, open the bottle of Patron I kept hidden for emergencies (and away from Jasper's greedy hands), and get shit faced alone.

Alone. That word in itself made me want to cry. I had concluded that that's all I would ever be, alone for the rest of my life. Sure I'd have "friends" around to take care of my body when I needed to be satisfied but guys like James weren't exactly the marrying kind. Given my track record it would probably surprise a few people that I even considered the idea of marriage but I did. I wanted what my parents had. I wanted a man to come home to every night. Someone who loved me inside and out, someone who loved this city just as much as I did, and someone who called me and only me 'cher like my father had always called my mother, Like Carlisle probably called Esme. I wanted true love.

I was almost home when I heard my name being called out from behind me. It was a ways back but it was loud enough that I could make out that they were saying my name. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, assuming it was Jasper coming after me since I hadn't told any of them bye. The voice became louder and more pleading. I stopped and turned around to see a soaking wet Edward, panting.

It was as if I was stuck to the street. My feet wouldn't move. Hell my brain wasn't even telling them to go. He held up one finger and then slumped forward, a hand on each of his knees as he caught his breath. I was pissed at myself for just standing there watching him, waiting for him to say something. Slowly he stood up straight and began to walk toward me. I stayed motionless, the rain dumping buckets on us both, until he was directly in front of me. We were in touching distance. If I wanted I could easily reach out and…

I threw my hand up and slapped him across the face. His eyes got wide and he cupped his hand over his jaw rubbing over the place I had made contact with. I was so mad. Had it not been dark I would have been as red as a tomato. I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to cry. Instead, I kept still waiting for what I didn't know.

"I deserved that," he said, still rubbing his face.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that," I said, anger pouring out from my words.

"You're right I do but please, Bella, let me explain."

"Explain what Edward? How you only came down here to 'your beloved city'," I said using air quotes, "only to get your dad to play on some album that will only further your career? That you don't give a shit about the benefit? Please don't feed me any more bullshit."

"Bella I swear to you it wasn't like that," he said pleadingly.

"Really? So everything I overheard at the club was a lie? I may be blind in some things that go on around me, Edward, but I'm not deaf, nor am I stupid. That's fine if you want to make a record with your dad, hell that's fantastic but don't use the city and her fragile state right now to do so."

I was yelling so loud I knew that any minute, the people living around us were sure to come out on their balconies to see what the problem was. It was only a matter of time before the police showed up, or worse for Edward, my friends.

"I would really like the chance to explain everything to you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You're unbelievable! You know that? How dare you, Edward!" I couldn't even finish my thoughts. I was so mad that I felt like I wasn't making any sense. "Don't you have a plane to catch? Are your girlfriend and that other guy waiting around the corner for you? Did he tell you to come and make nice with me so you could still play for the benefit? Because I'm pretty sure, that will help your career too." My tone was full of malice. Somehow since coming down here, Edward had made everything about himself. It had never been about New Orleans, only him.

"No one told me to come after you in the pouring rain. I did that on my own," he said, stepping closer to me.

I glared at him. "You've done a lot on your own, Edward. Fucking this up for one."

I turned around prepared to run the rest of the way home if I had to when Edward grabbed me by the back of the arm, pulling my body flush with his. Before I could push him away, his lips were on mine. This kiss was so unlike the first and only one we had shared. In this kiss it was as if he was trying to tell me something. Something that only a kiss could tell you. I closed my eyes for a brief second when I felt his tongue glide itself past my lips and into my mouth. He held his free arm around my waist, holding me tightly to his body.

I savored the moment for a tiny second. In the back of my mind I had wanted this. I had wanted him to come running after me, to profess his undying love for me. I relaxed my body and allowed the arm he wasn't holding to ghost along the shirt sticking to his body. I could feel his hard chest underneath the wet cotton. He pulled our bodies closer and I could feel the bulge in his pants. Our tongues met one last time before I forcefully pushed him away. He was gasping for air and looking at me in shock. I was on the verge of tears but I had to do it. It wasn't right even if it felt that way.

"Edward, I can't. You lied to me. You have a girlfriend. Please, just let me go."

I turned around, leaving him standing like a statue in the middle of the street. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I started walking to my apartment. I let them flow, allowing them to mix with the tears of the sky.

"I can't," he said finally. I stopped, barely registering what he had said. "Bella, I can't let you go. Now that I've found you I don't want to be away from you."

His voice had become closer. I knew he had closed the space between us because I could feel him. Knowing that I had that kind of connection to him, a connection that would never be, made me cry that much harder. He placed his hand on my shoulder but I refused to turn around and face him.

"There is no girlfriend, there is no album. All I want is you. Please look at me," he said.

I stood with my back to him, taking in everything he had just said. Not turning around, I addressed him. "What do you mean?"

Without taking his hand away from my body, he walked around so that he was now standing in front of me. "I mean I sent Tyler and Lauren packing. It wasn't the album, hell to be honest; it wasn't even the benefit that got me down here. It was the voice of the most beautiful woman that pulled me here." I looked at him, the water beaded down the slope of his nose. His eyelashes were wet and matted from the rain. His sexy mess of hair was slicked back against his head. He had no doubt run his fingers through it. "It was you 'cher," he finally said.

Our eyes locked with that one statement and I couldn't hold back any more. I didn't want to. I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his body. He grabbed the back of my thighs and hoisted my body against his. I did my best to wipe the rain away from his face. I traced the sharp line of his jaw up to the shell of his ear. My hands stroked the wetness of his hair until they rested against the back of his neck.

"So help me God, Edward, if you are fucking with me I will kick your ass," I said as my voice began to waver.

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth wider to allow our tongues to meet once more. I pulled at the hair on the back of his neck as he pulled my body closer to his. I knew I was crying but with the rain falling down on us, no one would have ever known.

Edward hadn't offered an explanation for his behavior but he didn't have to. Once he called me 'cher it was over with. No one had ever called me that. Not Jasper, not James, not even my dad. He reserved that one word for my mother and I prayed like hell that Edward would reserve it solely for me.

I had no clue that we had begun walking until I was inside and the rain was no longer soaking my body. I broke our kiss when I realized that we were under shelter but Edward never released his grip on my body. We were standing in the entry way of my apartment building. Edward carried me up the stairs, never setting me down, never uttering a single word until we were in front of my door.

"Key?" he asked.

As much as I didn't want to, I slid myself slowly down his body to fetch the key from my purse. I turned around, my back pressed against Edward's chest, while he held me as I opened the door.

"I'm going to want one of those. For the record, I'd like to have Jasper's," he said seductively in my ear.

I threw the door open and turned so that I was facing him once again. He kicked the door shut with his foot once we were both inside.

"You can have whatever you want," I said, pulling his face down to mine.

Our kisses became more heated in that moment. "Anything?" he asked taking my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Anything."

With that one word I had just confirmed to him what we had both been wanting for weeks. All the sexual tension, the sly looks and touches had come down to this. I kicked my shoes off as we continued to walk and kiss at the same time. I headed down the hall towards my bedroom, guiding Edward through our lips. Our hands were everywhere on each other all at once, caressing each other's faces, threading our fingers through each other's hair and pulling at the hems of each other's shirts. We were a hot mess of lust.

When we finally made it into my bedroom I stopped to allow him to take his shoes off. Once they were off of his feet, our wet clothes began to fly across the room. We both tried to take each other's shirts off, laughing when our heads got stuck in the fabric. Our jeans proved to be a little more difficult but we managed.

We laughed as we both tried working them past our hips. I had more trouble than Edward which meant he was able to help me with the process. Never had I thought taking off a pair of wet jeans would be erotic but somehow, Edward made it possible.

He had already shimmed out of his own when he began helping me with mine. I was working hard to push them down my hips when his hands stopped me. He looked at me with his sexy smirk. "Allow me."

I nodded somehow unable to form any kind of words. Why all of a sudden I couldn't speak I didn't know. Never had words escaped me in the throes of passion. Never.

Edward began to peel the stiff, wet cotton from my body. His lips met a newly exposed part of my skin as the pants slowly came off. His kisses were soft and sensual. His lips seemed to barely graze my skin yet the trail he left made my body feel like it was on fire.

He pulled the jeans down further until they were past my hips. On their own, they fell to my feet. I carefully stepped out of the wet material that had pooled at them. Edward's hands were firmly planted on either side of my hips. He kissed his way along the band of my underwear. I was thankful that I had matched my bra and panties this morning. He looked up, staring at me with his lust filled eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. I knew from the moment I first heard your voice that you would be beautiful."

I smiled as I ran my hands through his damp hair. He returned his gaze back to my exposed stomach continuing to kiss the flesh. His thumbs hooked themselves on the thin cotton material that was keeping me partially covered. Slowly, he pulled them down my hips meeting my eyes as he did. I continued to massage his scalp, threading my fingers into his hair. He was going slowly, painfully slow. I never wanted this moment to end so it made no difference to me how slow he went. He could have prolonged this moment for the next twenty years, I would still have been fine with it.

Once I stepped out of the clothes at my feet, Edward gently began to push me towards the bed. My knees gave way as soon as I came in contact with the mattress. I placed my palm on his naked chest silently asking him to stop.

"I need to see you too."

He nodded a yes and took my hands in his as he helped me push his boxer briefs off of his hips. I stared down in amazement at our bodies. They were both glistening from the rain but it was the places I knew water couldn't have touched that made my breath hitch.

I took my hands and caressed his face while he made to remove my bra. Tossing it across the room, he laid me gently across the bed and hovered his body over mine, balancing himself on his hands to keep his full weight from crushing me. My back arched from the bed as he slowly trailed his finger between the valley of my breasts, straight down my stomach until his finger teased my center. He smiled and lowered his mouth to cover my nipple. It had hardened from the rain and the sexual desire to consume Edward left it in that state. He took the pert peak between his teeth and tugged lightly, eliciting a moan from my lips. He continued to barely touch between my thighs and the slight movement drove me crazy. I had never gotten off by just a simple touch but I was pretty I would've if he'd kept it up.

My hands were fisted in his hair as he lowered himself to kiss my lips. Our tongues slid in and out of each others mouths. I was so needy for him and to the point to yell at him to hurry it the fuck up. I knew better though. Even though he had yet to make any sort of penetration, I knew without a doubt that this was going to be so much more different than any other sexual experience I'd ever had. This was something new for me, something more than just a simple quick fuck.

Edward released our mouths and began to kiss his way down the path his fingers had just trailed. One hand helped guide him down my body while the other stopped to knead my breasts. He stopped just short of where I wanted him most in that moment. Right above my hip bone, he paused to look at the tiny tattoo I had. He looked up and kissed it gently, flicking his tongue out to trace the pattern of the clarinet.

"You have one on your foot too," he said, straddling my body, the tip of his cock grazing my entrance. I was about to lift my hips just enough so that I could feel some sort of pressure on my ache when he began to make his way further down my body. He lifted my leg up and kissed his way down to my ankle, tracing my fleur-de-lis tattoo with his tongue.

I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him. "How did you know?"

"The first night at the club, when you sat next to me, do you remember that night?" he asked, inching his way higher across my body. I nodded. "Do you remember the way you teased me that night? With your tight white shirt and those fuck me shoes. Do you know that all I could think about then was taking your legs like this," he lifted both of my legs in the air, resting them on either side of this head. "I wanted you so bad that night and we had only just met. Don't you see what you do to me, Bella? Don't you see now how I can't be away from you?"

"I don't want you to be away from me, Edward. I wanted you that night too. Even though I had called you every name in the book, I wanted you more than I had ever wanted a man before."

He smiled and ran his hands up and down the length of my legs. "I want to love you 'cher. Will you let me?"

"Please," I croaked out.

He lowered his body bringing my legs down with him. I was still resting my weight on my elbows, so when his head disappeared between my legs I had the best view in the house. I watched as he kissed the outside of my thighs, our eyes locked into a fierce stare. He kissed my clit once and then slid his tongue down my slit. I threw my head back, falling flat on the bed and moaned.. His tongue kept a steady rhythm of licking my wet folds as he alternated between gently sucking my clit. My moans became louder more incoherent every time he did so.

My hips bucked with every new pass his tongue made. He held my hips firmly with his hands and each time I lifted myself from the bed, he buried his face deeper. The sensation his tongue was making was doing more for me than any other man's cock had done. I could only imagine what it was going to be like when he did totally consume me.

I propped myself back up on one elbow and with my free hand I grabbed the back of his neck, fisting his hair in my hands.

"Edward, that feels so amazing. I can't last much longer," I said gasping for air.

"Then don't," he said, his head still buried between my legs. "Let go."

He sucked one last time and I was done. My head fell back, my eyes closed, and a series of unintelligible words and moans escaped my mouth. My hand gripped a fist full of Edward's hair. As soon as my orgasm passed through my body, I collapsed on the bed. My breathing was heavy, my chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. I opened my eyes and saw a very smug Edward above me. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes.

"What?" he said, chuckling. "I can't help it if I've got amazing skills."

"You're so full of yourself, Cullen." I said, still smiling.

"Oh is that so? Well Swan, you're about to be full of me too."

He leaned down, kissing his way across my neck to the gap at my ear.. He sucked at the lobe while his hands familiarized themselves with the rest of my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him so that his cock rested nicely between my folds. He lifted his head to look me directly in the eye.

"I want to give you everything, Bella. Will you let me continue showing you how I can love you?"

"Yes," I simply stated.

I teased him by rubbing myself against his dick, coating him with my juices. "Do you have a condom?" He breathed into my ear, taking the lobe in his mouth once more.

"Bedside table, first drawer."

He leaned over and opened the drawer. I could hear the rustle of the package as he grabbed what sounded like more than one. He opened the foil package with his teeth and lifted himself up, straddling my body. I watched as he sheathed himself with the rubber and then aligned his self at my entrance.

"There is something else in the drawer that caught my eye," he said, teasing me with his tip.

"Is there? What would that be?" I asked, not having a clue as to what he was talking about. I tried to rack my brain for what I kept in there but for the moment the only thing I was really focused on was having him inside me.

He bent down and kissed me hard on the mouth, darting his tongue out. He moaned when I took it in my mouth and sucked on it. "You're vibrator," he said as the thrust himself into me.

I gasped when the words that he had found my vibrator registered. I moaned when our bodies became one. He looked down, slowly moving himself in and out, and smiled a wicked grin. "I hope you won't be needing that anytime soon."

I met him thrust for thrust, clawing his back at the intensity of our union. I smiled just as wickedly back at him. "I'll let you know when this is over."

With that Edward righted himself upwards, taking my legs with him. He stroked my calves and rubbed soothing circles on the bottom of my feet. The new position caused him to bury himself deeper inside of me. I ran my hands over his rock hard chest, watching his stomach muscles expand and contract with every move he made.

As much as I loved watching him work me over from above me I wanted him closer. I released my legs from his hold and wrapped them around his waist, urging him forward. He dipped down until our chests were touching. He held my face in the palms of his hands using the pads of his thumbs to gently stroke my cheeks.

"I want you closer to me," I said digging my heels into his bare backside.

"I never want to be away from you," he said kissing me softly. "Bella, baby, you feel so good."

He continued to pound lovingly into me, our bodies slapping against one another. He hit a sensitive spot when he changed the angle of his hips. I held him tighter, needing him to do that over and over.

"Right there, Edward. God, that feels good. Yes," I shouted when he hit the spot again, "right there!"

"Here?" he asked as he continued to hit the spot over and over until everything started to become a blur.

My whole body tensed. "Edward," I managed to choke out. "Edward, I'm there baby. Don't stop," I pleaded.

I tried pulling him closer even though he was as close to me as one person could be. When I felt it all come undone I cried out his name. His pace picked up and he pressed his forehead to mine as he came, shouting my name over and over.

We laid like that for several minutes, neither of us in any hurry to move. I kissed his nose and then moved to his lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss of longing, it was one of love. Something I was unfamiliar with yet I recognized it immediately.

Instead of withdrawing himself from me, he kept himself buried deep inside. He swept back the hair that had matted to my forehead. I hated to think what I looked like. A woman well worked over that was for sure. He smiled and kissed each cheek, each eyelid, my nose and then settled for my lips again.

"That was…" he started to say.

"Beautiful," I finished for him.

He nodded. "Most definitely. Will you let me show you again? Will you let me show you every day how I can love you? How I want to love you?"

"Everyday?" I asked.

"Unless of course you think you might need the vibrator, in which case, I guess I won't be needed," he joked.

"No, no vibrator. You hit spots that thing has never dreamed of hitting." I thought for a moment about what he had just said. I wanted him to show me everyday how much he could love me. I wanted to show him in return how much I could love him.

Instead of flat out answering his question, I asked him the one thing I had never asked another man who had been in this position.

"Edward, will you stay with me tonight?"

He kissed me with more passion, cupping my face in his hands. "There is no other place I'd rather be."

~xxx~

_A/N- Was it good for you? I hope so. I've had this scene playing out in my head since I began writing this story. I know that most of you are probably wondering what led him to run after her in the rain. Edward will get his chance to explain everything in the next chapter._

_Leave some love and tell me what you think about a Bella & Carlisle pairing._

_Xoxo  
__Holly_


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N- Hello my favorite readers! How is everyone? Let's get this show on the road and hear what Edward has to say. __**Katydid2363**__, thank you for all that you do. __**Dinx, angstaddict09**__, and __**fngrcufs**__, y'all rock at providing the feedback that I need to make this all flow. _

_I don't own._

**Chapter 10**

She's there  
How can I make this unhappen?  
I'm there  
You can not make this unhappen  
Choose before your choices fade away  
She's there  
I could be home by tomorrow  
If I could beg, steal, or borrow  
I said  
You're there you might as well stay

- Take Me Back to New Orleans, Cowboy Mouth

**EPOV**

I stirred awake recalling exactly where I was. It took only a moment for me to remember everything that had happened the previous night. I moved slightly, tightening my hold on Bella as she lay peacefully in my arms. I watched as her naked chest rose with each breath she took. She really was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I had seen quite a few.

I watched her sleep for a while, doing my best not to disturb her. Her face looked so relaxed, like a million burdens had been lifted away from her soul. I hoped that they had. My admission to her the night before, I had hoped, would open up a new door for the both of us. One in which we could walk through together.

Her hair was a hot mess. From the downpour of rain she had walked through to get home and my hands constantly running through it, it was wild, strewn out across the pillows and my arm. I smiled to myself because I was partly to blame for it. Gently, I pushed aside a piece that had fallen across her face while she slept. This caused her to stir and I instantly felt bad for waking her. I was enjoying myself far too much as I stared at her.

I figured, since she was coming to, that I might help the process, maybe give her a little something to wake up to. The lovemaking we had experienced the night before was unlike any I had ever had with anyone. I could have chalked it up to being the heat of the moment but I knew better than that. The look in her eyes told me that this was more. I knew that look because I was projecting it to her myself. And it wasn't just in long lust-filled looks, either. I had kissed her in a way that conveyed just how different this was for me. I had fallen for Bella Swan and I had fallen hard.

I was pretty sure she could say the same. The way she looked at me when she asked me to stay with her spoke volumes. I had the feeling she had never asked another man to share her bed with her and a part of me wanted to run out on her balcony and shout to all of Bourbon Street that I was going where no man had gone before. I was going straight to her heart.

We crashed immediately after we settled ourselves in the bed, neither of us bothering to dress. I held her to my chest for the entire night and it was where she still resided when we woke. Thinking that maybe she would be up for another go, I wiggled her out of my grasp. She stirred again and sighed softly. I smiled to myself as I trailed feather light kisses along her shoulders, down to the peaks of her breasts. My hands softly skimmed her bare stomach and eventually my mouth took up residence there.

Following the same pattern back up her body, she moaned when I took one of her hard, pink nipples into my mouth. I alternated between sucking the peak and drawing circles around it with my tongue. She moaned and I smiled into her skin.

Pulling myself further up her body, my morning wood aligned itself perfectly with her center. I circled my hips just slightly, drawing friction between us and hoping to get a rise out of her. It worked because she threaded her hands through my hair and moaned as my tip barely grazed her clit with every pass.

"If this is how you intend to wake me up every morning then you might want to consider moving in," she said, smiling as her eyes remained shut.

"Was that an invitation, Swan? I'm pretty sure that could be arranged," I said, pushing my hips forward just enough for the head of my dick to enter her. She gasped and tugged my hair tighter.

She lifted her hips slightly to allow me to enter her fully. I pulled back, not sure if she was okay with this. "'Cher, I need to get a condom."

She shook her head no. "I'm on the pill. Besides, I've always used a condom before."

That was all the confirmation I needed to hear. "Look at me," I breathed, watching her eyes flutter open.

As soon as our eyes locked on to one another I pushed myself into her as deep as I could go. We both did a moan/grunt sort of sound once I was fully inside. Her hands left my hair and gripped my shoulders as I moved my hips slowly up and down. She arched her back to meet my strokes, stride for stride.

I took my time, feeling everything about her. Her skin was so soft and her body was so tight. I had never felt more at home than in the short time that was spent in Bella's arms. She grounded me. She made me want to move back home and forget New York, forget the Met. She made me want to recognize who I was, for once.

Our movements were slow and steady, neither of us in any kind of hurry. We made love silently for the most part. Our eyes remained locked on each other's the entire time. I told her with my eyes what my head couldn't get out. I had fallen in love with her. I wanted to move back to New Orleans. I wanted to move in with her. I wanted to be with her forever.

Of course, I would never have said these things out loud so soon. Instead, I poured my heart and soul out to her with my intense gaze. The thing I found so ironic was that I could tell she was telling me the exact same thing.

Her breathing had become labored and her legs wrapped themselves tightly around my waist, drawing me in deeper. I moaned into her mouth, kissing her and breaking eye contact. She returned the moan, gently dragging her nails down my back.

I pulled my mouth away from hers to be able to see her face again. I wanted to watch her cum. It appeared she had the same idea. Her walls clamped down around my shaft and it was the final straw to end our lovemaking. We both came fiercely, moaning our pleasure and saying things like, I love you, with our eyes.

~xxx~

We lay in bed, tangled in the sheets. We had only gotten out of bed to relieve our bladders and bring juice and fruit bars back to bed with us. Bella laid her head against my chest and sighed as I ran my hands absentmindedly through her hair.

"Edward," she said, breaking the silence. "I know this is something that we should have talked about last night, or even this morning but with everything that has taken place," she looked up at me and smiled devilishly, "we've been a little distracted."

I knew where this was headed and she had every right to know. We needed to get it all out there if we were going to be together. At least, I had hoped she wanted to be with me.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise to do the same for me. Deal?" I asked kissing the top of her forehead.

She nodded her head into my chest. "You first, I need to know what happened. Why did you come after me in the rain?"

"Don't waste any time, do you?" I teased. "I assumed you'd want to start with what you overhead at the club."

"Oh, I plan on getting there, too, but I need to know what happened with Lauren and Tyler first."

I took a deep breath and recalled the entire events from the night before. Starting with how Lauren had to practically drag me to the car.

_I sat in the car, stone cold like a statue. I could hear Tyler talking as he drove down the streets of the French Quarter, but I didn't register the words at all._

"_Edward, don't worry about your dad. We'll get him to agree to the album. I'm sure we can. Besides, money talks and bullshit walks, right? I don't care how rich you are, no man can pass up a few hundred g's." _

"_And just imagine, once we get back to New York, we can starting packing up for Paris. I'm so happy, Edward. This is going to be amazing."_

_I heard what they were saying. Album, money, Paris. None of it mattered. I had just let the only thing that did, slip away._

"_I bet if you call her when you're in Paris, and explain why you did what you did, she'll understand. Hell, maybe we can get her to work on the album, too. She was pretty killer on stage. I've never seen a hot girl like that play the clarinet."_

"_Seriously, Tyler? She's far from hot. Maybe in a back woods kind of way, but she'd never make it in New York. She's too homely for that."_

_My head snapped up as they talked about Bella. I finally took in everything they were rambling about. I couldn't do this. I couldn't go back to New York. I couldn't leave her. I might have fucked things up beyond repair with Bella, but I had to find out. I'd die trying._

"_Stop the car," I said, speaking for the first time._

_Tyler kept driving. It was like he and Lauren were ignoring me._

"_Stop the God damn car!" I shouted._

_Tyler slammed on the breaks, looking at me through the rear view mirror. Lauren turned abruptly from the front seat. _

_I looked at her and I saw nothing. I could safely say that I didn't care about her any more. I didn't care about the album or Paris. For that matter, I didn't care if this whole charade ruined my career._

_I flung the back door open, trying to recall exactly where we were. Lauren rolled the window down and Tyler was leaned over the console so that he could speak to me._

"_Edward, what the hell are you doing?" Lauren asked._

"_Yeah man, c'mon. We've got a plane to catch," Tyler said._

_I shook my head no and turned in circles looking for street signs. I instantly realized where we were, only a block or so from the club, conveniently headed in the direction of Bella's apartment. _

"_Edward, get back in the car!" Lauren shouted. "We're going home!"_

_I stopped my movements and looked at her with disgust. "I am home, Lauren. This is my home. These are my people. I'm not going back to New York, I'm not going to Paris. This is where I belong."_

"_You can't be serious. Just, c'mon, Edward," she said, her voice lowering a bit. "You're going to catch a cold out there in the rain. We can talk about this on the plane."_

_I laughed, but there was nothing remotely funny. "You don't understand, do you? I'm not going back with either of you, and you're not staying here. I have to find her," I said to myself. _

"_Find who? Bella? Please, Edward, you could do better than that. _I_ am better than that."_

"_No, doll, you're not. Tyler," I said and he moved his head up and over to get a better view of me standing on the street. "I'll call you when I know something. Don't expect much, though. Also, do me a favor and write a resignation letter to the Met. I'm not going back."_

_Lauren huffed but Tyler simply nodded. He knew there was no talking me out of this. _

"_Lauren, it's been real. Enjoy Paris," I said, about to take off down the street in a full on sprint._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" she asked incredulously._

_I looked at her and smiled a true smile. "Yeah, I am."_

_With those final words I started running towards the only thing that mattered to me in that very moment._

"She called me homely?" Bella asked, looking up at me through her long dark eyelashes, a tiny smile on her lips. "Well, I'll be. It's a good thing that bitch left town."

I laughed and pulled her closer to my chest. We sat in silence for a few moments, thinking over everything I had just confessed to her. Finally, she spoke up again.

"You really mean that, Edward? Are you really home now?"

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet mine. "Yes I meant that. Bella, you are my home. I know I'm probably saying too much and you'll most likely end up running for the hills but it's the truth. I don't want to keep anything from you. You deserve to know the truth."

"And what's that, Edward?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. There was no going back now. "I've never felt this way about a person before. You know that feeling when you see them and your stomach flutters like there are a million butterflies flying around? Like you know they are near you without even laying eyes on them? When you touch it's like a Fourth of July fireworks display goes off?"

She nodded at all three examples. "Well, that's how I feel about you. I can't explain it and I sure as hell don't want to try. I just know that I wasn't about to let something like that get away from me."

Bella buried her head into my chest and I heard her sniffle. "Bella, are you crying?" I asked, smoothing down the back of her hair.

"No, well… okay, yes," She looked up and smiled, tears running down her face. "You just said everything I've been feeling, too. To be honest with you, Edward, because that's what we're doing, right? Being honest with one another?" I nodded so she continued. "I'm scared shitless."

I erased the tears that had streaked down her beautiful face with the pads of my fingers and kissed both of her cheeks, then her nose, finally resting on her lips.

"I'm scared, too," I admitted. "But I want this, Bella. I want you. I want you to want me, too."

"I do want you, Edward. I want you as more than just some _fling_. I want to wake up with you every morning, preferably like how we woke up this morning," she said with a laugh. I joined along with her, pleased that she had enjoyed herself. "I want to come home to you every night, or morning, seeing as how I work weird hours. I want to love you, Edward. I want to try to, at least," she added in a whisper.

I gently pulled her face towards mine and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips. I smiled pulling back and looking at her. Her beauty radiated in the room. She was infectious and I had a feeling she had no idea.

"So, you're not freaked out, then? I mean, it's kind of sudden, right?" I asked, fearing that we were moving too soon.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't expect you to start forwarding your mail here any time soon, but the idea of having you here quite often is appealing. But I mean what I said, Cullen. So help me God, if you are fucking with me and I get my heart broken, I will kick your ass, and not just me, you've got Jasper, Emmett _and_ Rosalie to worry about."

I flinched when she mentioned Rosalie. She had only cornered me in Charlie's office with harsh words. I could only imagine what she could do when she backed those words up with actions.

I brushed the hair away from her face, cupping my hands around her cheeks. "I promise you, Bella. I'm in it for the long haul. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss me, sealing the deal. Of course, she had the answer to her first question, now it was my turn.

"Bella, I have a question for you."

She pulled away, sitting herself up right. "Fire away."

I said one word. "Jasper."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "It was a while back."

"How long ago?" I asked, not letting any sort of anger rise in my tone.

She thought for a second before she answered. "Well, things ended a few months before the storm. We had an altercation, I guess you could say."

I raised my eye for her to elaborate but she merely shook her head. "I'm not going there. That's Jasper's business. Let's just say he was in a compromising position with a stripper."

"And you got jealous?"

"Not exactly, I mean, we never were tied down to one another. You have to understand, Jasper was my first and he's been one of my best friends since I was a kid. We're like family, so the situation I saw him in upset me to a point where I wanted nothing of that nature to do with him any longer."

I could tell she wasn't going to reveal what had led to their sexual demise. I wasn't sure if she was just being a friend and not telling his sorry ass story, or if she was covering his sorry ass because he was now involved with my sister.

"But he still has a key to your apartment?" I asked, trying to fish for information on the subject of him having access to her house.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he always has, I guess. Listen, Edward, I'm going to be straight with you. Last night, when I asked you to stay, you're the first man that's ever stayed overnight with me." I smiled smugly because I couldn't help it. I felt good knowing that I was the only one that she had ever woken up to.

She playfully slapped me across the chest, laughing. "Don't look so happy, jeez. I'm serious though. I've never been one for guys staying the night. What's the point ya know? I mean, obviously I see the benefits now." She smiled seductively at me and it was hard not to throw her back down on the bed and go for round three.

"Really though, Edward, I've never been in a relationship before. All I've ever had was the convenient fling, nothing of substance, ya know?"

I sat up enough to be able to prop my body weight on my elbow. I tucked a piece of hair behind Bella's ear and smiled. "'Cher, I think you've proven this morning that you are more than capable of having an honest conversation with someone. We could have very well dominated the morning with more amazing sex, but we didn't. You and I have both opened up about our feelings. As scary as it may be, we've told each other what we want out of this," I said, motioning back and forth between our bodies. "I'm just tickled shitless that we both want the same thing."

A small laugh escaped her beautiful mouth. I couldn't hold back any longer so I leaned forward and kissed her gently, lovingly.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked, looking up through her long, dark eyelashes.

"'Cher, you can tell me anything. I want to know it all."

She blushed, which was something I had never seen Bella do. Here was this strong, fierce, independent woman, who didn't take shit from anyone, yet I was able to make her turn a stunning shade of crimson.

She took a deep breath before she continued. "I love that you call me 'Cher."

"You do? Why is that?"

"It's so endearing. No one's ever called me that before. As contradictory as this may seem, I've always wanted a man, someone who held real potential to be mine, to call me that. So when you said that to me last night, it was either a sign, or a line of bullshit. I'm hoping for it being a sign," she added with a nervous chuckle.

"Ah 'Cher," I said noticing that the blush had reappeared. I smiled and pulled her face toward mine, her body landing on top of me in the process. I brushed back the hair that had fallen and held her face in my hands. Instead of rushing to connect our lips, I studied her face. The dotting of freckles across the bridge of her nose, the deep brown color of her eyes, the creamy flawless complexion of her skin and her lips, those plump luscious lips that I had to feel against my own.

"I have real potential?"

Bella rolled her eyes but kept a smile on her face. "That much is obvious, wouldn't you say? I don't think I would have asked you to stay, or forgiven you so easily, if I didn't think otherwise."

"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" I said after several long seconds of getting lost in her eyes. "From the moment I heard your voice on the phone, you captivated my attention. I didn't even need to see this beautiful face of yours to know that you would bring me to my knees. I'm sorry for the route it's taken for us to get here, 'Cher, but I'm not at all sorry to be here now."

"Me either," she replied in a whisper.

I took my time loving her. Kissing every inch of her face, letting my hands feel every curve of her incredible body. I wanted to worship her and I had every intention of doing just that every time she and I were to be close.

"Edward," she moaned into my mouth. "As much as I would love to continue doing this all day, we do have practice tonight."

I groaned and pulled her body closer to mine.

"Don't even start, mister. The benefit is only a couple of weeks away and you and I haven't even begun to really work on our songs. Seems like every time we try, something fucks it up. I think tonight we need to really work on that."

"You're right, besides, we have tonight," I said and kissed her exposed neck. "And tomorrow night." My kisses traveled further down her neck until I was met with her chest. "And the night after that."

She said my name in what was supposed to be a scolding tone but it was anything but. I relented because I knew I was right. I had as many nights as she would have me to love and worship her. I planned on those lasting all the days of my life.

As Bella crawled out of bed a knock sounded at her door. She looked up confused and then to me with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Are you expecting company?" I asked.

"No, but I'm sure it's Rosalie or Jasper coming by to check on me. I did run out of the club last night without saying anything to anyone," she said with a pointed look in my direction like it was my fault. Okay, it was my fault.

I watched her turn in circles while she tried to find something to wear. Bending down and giving me a spectacular view of her ass, which I couldn't keep my hands off of, she picked up my dress shirt that I had worn the night before.

After several attempts to coax her back to bed and forget the insistent knocking at her door, she fought me off, laughing at my naked body resting in her bed. She slipped on a pair of white boy short panties to finish off the look.

"You look sexy in my shirt," I told her. It was the truth. She could forgo the fuck me pumps and tanks any day if she'd walk around forever in my clothes.

I noticed the middle three buttons were the only ones fastened as she leaned over me to plant a kiss on my lips. In the process, I got a stellar view of her rack. My girl didn't disappoint in any aspect of her body.

The knocking continued and we both huffed at the annoyance.

"Get rid of them quick," I stated. "I'm not done with you yet. We still have plenty of time before we have to be at rehearsal."

"What happened to having tonight, tomorrow night, and the next night?"

"I'd like to get a head start on that which begins as soon as you tell who ever that is behind to door to go away."

"Alright," she said, standing up and making her way out of the room toward the door.

A part of me was a little put off that she was about to answer the door in a men's dress shirt and panties but then when I considered who she said it probably was on the other side, I let it go. If it was Rose, then I had no reason to be jealous of her attire. I was sure that, given how close they seemed, they had seen each other in less.

I had to take a few reassuring deep breaths at the thought of it being Jasper on the other side. I had to get over my jealous tendencies toward their past relationship. He was happily involved with my sister now and Bella was mine. Besides, if it was him at the door, he was going to be surprised to see her in a man's shirt. Hopefully he'd recognize it as mine.

Then the thought occurred to me. What if it was neither of them? What if on the other side of the door was the handy man Bella had once mentioned? He might not think twice about the way she was dressed. If anything, he might find it as hot as I did.

Jumping out of bed, I grabbed my jeans, not bothering to put underwear on. They would just be coming right back off as soon as she was back in my arms. I pulled the jeans over my hips and fastened them. I slowly walked out of Bella's room toward the living room. I could hear muffled voices but I couldn't make out who she was talking to.

When I had a clear shot of the door, I saw Bella, standing between the open door and the wall. It wasn't opened all the way so I still had no idea who she was talking to. She shook her head no but her voice remained light, almost sincere. Deciding not to prolong my stare down with the back of the door, and to find out who was on the other side, I called out to her.

"'Cher? Is everything alright?"

When she turned around to face me, she opened the door wider in the process. She gave me a half smile that I returned; until I saw the man she had been talking to. Sandy blonde hair, a face that looked like it hadn't seen a razor in a few days, and a workman's belt around his hips. My face dropped. This could only be one person, Bella's handy man.

~xxx~

_A/N- So did everything get explained? Lauren and Tyler are now out of the picture. Well, Lauren is, Tyler is Edward's manager so he's going to be around. Do y'all expect James to start trouble or be the better man and walk away? You'll get that and more in the next installment. _

_My Carlisle/Bella question got some very colorful answers. It seems that most of you are divided on that pairing. It's okay, I understand. For the record though, my next story will be that pairing. I hope that those of you who are not prone to reading that pairing will give it a try. What if I told you there was no Edward to get in the way? Would that help any?_

_I have a rec for y'all this week. If you love the New Orleans setting in Keeping the Faith, then I urge you to read __**Enchante**__ by __**rpgirl27**__. She takes you back to the 1800's and what New Orleans was like during that time. It's so good! Imagine Edward in period costume? Yeah, it's hot. Here is the link, __http:/www__ (dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5676810/1/ Also, you can find both of us on twitter. She goes by the same name, I go by __**Hollister_1980**__. Occasionally she and I will have youtube duels. This last one was old school dirty rap songs. It gets quite interesting. _

_Until next time…_  
_Holly_


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N- I'm issuing a warning for this chapter. This chapter is not safe for work. If you tend to get a little hot & bothered, you might want to save this for later. I'll admit, I got worked up writing it. _

_Thank you __**katydid2363**__ for putting up with my craziness. My awesome prereaders, __**Dinx**__ (you're a rock star), __**angstaddict09**__ (you make me smile and giggle every time we talk) and __**Lady Cuffs**__ (you are just full of awesome). I love you girls SFM! _

**I don't own Twilight**.

Chapter 11

And the parades will ride again  
I'll see my family and my friends  
Because this cannot be the end  
Of the Avenue  
-The Avenue, Cowboy Mouth

**BPOV**

I quickly found that being wrapped in Edward's arms was like the comforts of home. It was warm, safe, and most of all, I felt loved. When our perfect little sexing bubble was interrupted by a knock at the door, I wanted to tell the person to fuck off. I grabbed Edward's wadded up shirt from the night before and threw it on without thinking what the person who was trying to gain my attention at the door would think.

After wiggling out of Edward's grasp, which was a lot harder than I thought it would be, I stumbled to the front door with crazy sex hair, wobbly knees, and a thoroughly satisfied smirk on my face. I figured it wasn't Jasper, he would have used his key. Rosalie could have very well been on the other side, spiked coffee in hand, ready for me to dish my broken heart to her. Of course, the person who was waiting on me to answer was the last person I considered.

Pulling the door open just slightly, James stood on the other side, wife beater, holey jeans, and his work belt across his hips. I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't jump out of my chest. Not from the fact that he was standing out on my landing, but because Edward was in my house. I had yet to tell Edward about James, so a confrontation between whose dick was bigger was not an argument I wanted to take place in my house. Anyway, I could settle that dispute for them in a matter of seconds. Edward's dick was a hell of a lot bigger.

He smiled when he took my appearance in from head to toe. Even with the door slightly ajar, he could tell I wasn't wearing pants. His gaze traveled back up the length of my toned legs, licking his lips when it reached my face.

"Well hey there sexy," he said in his cool, smooth demeanor. "You got a few minutes?"

That was code. _You got a few minutes for a fuck_ was what he was really trying to say. I sighed and gripped the door like it was my safety net.

"James, um…it's not really a good time."

"Oh, alright. You want me to stop by later? I'll be in the neighborhood for a while."

Just then I heard my name called behind me. I turned around, smiling because the way he said my name set a series of images through my head. All of those images involved him in a state of complete euphoria while he came.

He was wearing only a pair of jeans, his perfectly chiseled abs on display for James and me. _Kinda sucks to be him at the moment_, I thought. Edward's smile dropped and I realized that when I turned to face him, I opened the door further revealing my ex lover. Yes, I Bella Swan, had given up any engagements with James or any other man that would be anything but a quick fuck. I had now reserved myself for one man and one man only. The beautiful creature standing in my hallway.

"Bella," he said again. "Is everything okay?"

I swallowed thickly, knowing I had to explain the men to one another. Not all of us in the same room, of course, but I had to justify their presence none the less.

"Yeah, baby, do you think you could give me a minute?" I asked with a playful smile. "Why don't you go start a shower for us, I'll be just a sec."

"You sure?" Edward asked.

"Positive."

Leaving with a final glare in James' direction, Edward trotted down the hall towards the bathroom. When I heard the water turn on, I turned around to face James. He had his head bowed, fiddling with a stray thread on his jeans.

"James," I began.

"It's cool, Bella. I knew this thing between us wasn't going to last forever." He looked up and gave me a half smile. "Although, if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty fucking hot while it lasted."

I had to laugh because, well, that does things for a girl's ego. "Thanks for understanding."

He nodded. "So, that your new man?"

"Yeah."

"Does this mean that Bella Swan is officially off the market?"

"Yeah," I hesitated smiling that the impossible had happened. "It does."

"I'm happy for you, boo. Really happy. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss the hell out of our little arrangement but if you're happy, well, that's all I can hope for."

"Thank you, James. That means a lot."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Listen though, if anything happens with the two of you, you know I'm just a phone call away, right?"

I laughed again and nodded. "Thanks again. I mean it."

"Well, I guess I better go then. You got a shower to take," he added with a wink.

"Come here," I said, opening the door to its full extent and pulling James into a hug. He was as tall as Edward so I had to rise on my tip toes when I wrapped my arms around his neck, my shirt rising up in the process. He buried his head into the crook of my neck and kissed it gently.

"Bella, you better go before I decide to fight your new man for your heart and we both know that I'll only break it in the end."

"Hey, James," I called as we pulled apart and he started walking toward the stairs. "We're throwing a benefit at the club in a couple of weeks for musicians that were displaced from the storm, trying to bring them back and all. You should come."

"You got it babe. Take care of yourself, Bella."

"You too, James."

When I heard the front door of my building shut, I closed mine and rested my forehead against it. I took a deep breath before I pushed myself off and walked towards the bathroom. When I stepped into the tiny bathroom, Edward was hunched over the sink, his eyes closed. I could see the tension evident in his flexed arms. The lines of his muscles were clearly defined. As quiet as I could possibly be, I stepped behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't move at first, but after taking a few calming breaths, he let go of one side of the sink and covered my arm with his, rubbing soothing strokes across it.

"Hey," I whispered. "You okay?"

"I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

"I think so. Bella?" he asked, turning around and brushing my hair back off of my shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Is that going to happen a lot? I mean, shit, what I meant is, are there going to be random guys stopping by to see you? Do I need to put a sign on your door or something alerting your fans that you're a one man woman now? That's what you are right? A one man woman?"

"Edward, I promise you that it won't happen again. And yes, that's what I am. I'm _your_ one man woman."

He nodded and rested his forehead against mine. "So that was the handyman, huh?"

"That was the handyman," I confirmed.

"You know, I'm pretty good with my hands too. So, if you have a pipe that needs to be fixed or a leaky faucet, I think I can take care of it."

I pulled away from our union and ran my hands up his chest until they were clasped around his neck. Pulling him closer, I replied, "I know all too well how good you are with your hands and I'm pretty sure I have a leaky faucet that needs to be looked at."

He caught on to my innuendo as our lips crashed together. Our tongues tangled with one another as we both worked to remove the clothing we had on. Thinking that I would have to take off a pair of boxers, I was pleasantly surprised to find that Edward was going commando. As the pants fell to his ankles, he stepped out of them and I immediately fisted his erection in my hands. I stroked his length as he tried to remove the panties I had slipped on to answer the door. As soon as they pooled at my feet, I kicked them to the side, and worked my way down his chest, kissing and licking until I was met with his dick. Falling to my knees I looked up at Edward, who was using the counter for support, and smiled. Kissing the head of his cock, I batted my eyelashes at him and took his whole length in my mouth. His eyes became huge and I smiled and moaned.

"That's the hottest fucking thing ever, 'Cher," he said through accelerated breaths. His hands quickly fisted into my hair as I continued to suck his cock.

I ran my hands up the inside of his thighs until one hand was cupping his balls. I worked them over in my hands like those Chinese medicine balls a person uses to help relieve stress. I briefly contemplated asking Edward to whip his out when I need a quick stress reliever.

His hands guided the back of my head as I moved my mouth up and down, sucking and licking his length. It wasn't done in a way like he was trying to show me how to do it. It was gentle and as if he was just resting his hand there, going with the motions.

"Bella, baby, I'm not going to last and I don't want to cum in your mouth."

I pulled him out of my mouth giving the head one last lick before I glided myself up his torso. He grabbed the back of my arms, giving me an evil smirk and a lingering kiss on the lips, before forcefully turning me around so that my back was against his chest. Instinctively, my hands gripped the sink as I watched his movements from the mirror. He gathered my hair and brought it over my shoulder.

Kissing my neck, he whispered in my ear. "Spread your legs. I'm about to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

My legs damn near gave out at the sound of his husky sex voice. I did as he said and turned my head to the side so that I could capture his lips with mine. He thrust his tongue in my mouth and bit at my bottom lip as he pulled away.

"Watch how we fuck in the mirror, 'Cher. Watch what we can do."

I turned my head and looked him in the eyes through the mirror in front of us. He smiled and pushed his way into me, gripping my hips, with one quick thrust. I gasped and held on to the counter tightly. Slowly, he pulled out and repeated his actions. He did this several times and every time earned the same gasp from my mouth.

I took in my reflection in the mirror. My mouth was open and my hair was standing up everywhere. Edward smirked as he pounded into me from behind.

"You like that? You like watching the way we fuck?" he asked, keeping his eyes glued to mine.

"So much," I gasped out.

He released his left hand and let it travel up my stomach until he cupped my breast. He kneaded and pinched the nipple, causing me to moan out loud. His other hand traveled south and began to rub my clit. While he fucked me hard and fast with his dick, his fingers circled my clit in slow strokes. I threw my head back, resting it on his shoulder. He kissed the side of my head and nudged it so I would move.

"I want you to watch me cum. I want you to watch yourself cum. Are you ready, 'Cher?" he asked, panting between words.

I nodded unable to find my voice. My hands left the edge of the counter and found his. I laid one hand on top of the one he was using to massage my breast and the other threaded with the one that was rubbing my tender nub.

He smiled at me in the mirror and nipped at my ear. "Scream my name, baby. Scream it loud so the whole town knows, so that fucker that just left knows that you are mine and I'm the one, _the only one_," he stressed, "who can fuck you like this. The same man who made love to you all night long can also fuck you like no one's business against a bathroom sink."

"Holy shit, Edward!" I cried out. "I'm…I'm…"

"Say it. Scream it!" he demanded.

As my orgasm ripped through me, I yelled his name so loud, the mirror on the wall shook. I watched my reaction as much as I could in the mirror. As soon as the surge of bliss took over my body, my eyes rolled in the back of my head. When I was coming down from my high, Edward was smiling and biting his lip.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen, 'Cher," he said, pounding away at me still.

I arched my back and wound my hands through his hair, jutting out my chest. The hand he had been using to massage my clit left and joined his other hand, effectively holding a breast in each hand.

"I thought watching me suck your cock was the hottest thing you'd ever seen?" I teased.

"That was before I saw your O face. Are you ready for mine?" he asked, twisting and pinching my erect peaks.

"Cum for me baby," I said. "Cum inside me, hard. Make me yours. Let this whole God Damn city know that I'll never be fucked properly by another man. You're the only one, Edward. You'll only ever be the one."

With three more quick thrusts, I watched as Edward's face contorted into an expression of release. His eyes fluttered close and his head fell back. I pulled at his hair, letting him know I wanted to watch the entire act play out in front of me.

"Oh fuck, 'Cher," he moaned. The harder he came, the harder he pinched at my nipples and the harder I pulled his hair. "You're the only one, too, Bella. Oh fuck, you'll only ever be the only one."

He grunted one last time before he collapsed against my back and rested his head against my sweat streaked body.

Both of us were breathing heavily as we came down from our highs. His hands were still holding onto my breasts when he lifted his head and kissed my back, following the curve of my spine. I had released my hands from his hair and steadied myself by bracing against the counter. He looked up and rested his head against my shoulder. We smiled at each other while he was still buried inside of me. I could feel his juices begin to run down my leg.

"That," I said, punctuating the word, "was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

He kissed my shoulder where his chin had just been, all the way up to the shell of my ear. "You're the hottest thing I've ever seen," he whispered.

"Likewise, Cullen. Now, how about that shower? I'm willing to bet the water is cold by now."

"Fuck the water," he said, withdrawing himself from inside of me. "I have you to keep me warm."

"In that case," I said rolling my eyes, "we'll never leave the bathroom."

"As long as we can keep doing that I don't think I ever want to."

~xxx~

In his hasty exit last night from Lauren and his manager Tyler, Edward was without a ride. Hand in hand, we walked the four blocks from my apartment to the club. We managed to wash and dry his clothes before we left so that he would at least have something to wear. It saved us from having to call a cab and hitch a ride to Uptown and it also gave us that much more time for fondling each other.

I could sense Edward's hesitation the closer we got to Tizzy's. Tonight was the first practice with the whole group together since the two from New York had shown up.

I hip checked Edward while we walked smiling at him when he looked my way. "You gonna be okay?"

He shrugged. "Nervous I guess."

"Why? Afraid to face the music?"

"Something like that," he said with a chuckle. "I didn't exactly make the best impression on everyone did I?"

"No, you didn't." I paused thinking over how my friends were going to react. "It's going to be fine though. I promise. If not, well, when Jasper or Rosalie hit you, just keep in mind that it'll only hurt for a minute."

"Funny, Swan. The fact that you acknowledge that they may actually hit me makes me all the more nervous."

"Edward," I said, halting us from going any further. "I'd be lying if I said they aren't probably pissed. Wouldn't you be pissed if Jasper did something like this to Alice?" He nodded so I continued. "Look, as you can tell, we're a tight bunch. We don't mess with our own. You kind of fucked up and did just that." He looked down, a frown on his face. "Listen to me," I said, using my finger to lift his chin up. "Once they see that I have forgiven you, and that I'll kick your ass and then let them all have a go if you do it again, everything will be fine. Let's just go and play some music and forget what happened last night. Deal?"

"You're too good, you know that?" he asked, holding my face in his hands.

"For you? Yeah, you'll most likely hear that from at least one of them tonight. You just remember how lucky you are. If you forget, you think about the way my mouth was wrapped around your dick earlier or that I came so hard the damn mirror almost fell off the wall. And," I continued before he could reply, "if you want to see my O face again or hear your name fall from my lips, you'll do good to stay off of everyone's shit list."

"Aye, aye captain," he said, kissing me passionately in the middle of the street.

"Good, now let's do this."

When the club was in our sights, I felt Edward's steps become slower and slower. I squeezed his hand hoping that was all the encouragement he needed. He stopped just short of the door and looked it up and down.

"Bella, do you think you could give me a minute? I kind of need to prep myself."

"You want me to hum the Rocky theme for you, champ?" I teased.

That earned a laugh from him as he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Give me just one second, okay?"

I hugged him tightly and pulled back, stepping up on my tip toes to give him a good luck kiss. "Sure. Take your time. Well, don't take all night but you know…" I trailed off.

"I know. I'll just be a second."

I nodded, turned around and opened the door to the club. Everyone was already here and every head looked up as soon as I walked in.

Alice and Jasper were embracing one another on the far side of the room and both gave me apologetic looks. Rosalie was behind the bar and quickly began making a drink. I'm sure it was for me. Emmett was the first to come up to me and wrap his huge arms around my waist, picking me up off the floor.

"Emmett," I began, choking from the lack of oxygen. "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry Bells," he laughed setting me down on my two feet. Had I not just come from an amazing almost 24 hours of the best sex of my life and had Edward not come after me in the pouring down rain, hearing Emmett's laugh would have instantly made me feel better.

"Here," Rosalie said from behind the bar holding up two shot glasses. "Come drink this and let me tell you how you're too good for him."

Before I could decline her offer, the front doors opened. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I could feel him and smell him. He was a part of me now. His scent was branded on my body and in my mind. We were now one.

Jasper and Alice had begun to make their way over to the bar, but when Edward walked in and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, Jasper tensed and froze.

"Well," Edward whispered only loud enough for me to hear. "At least they're not all running for me at once."

Then, all hell broke loose.

"I'm going to kick your ass you sorry mother fucker," Jasper shouted, doing his best to charge Edward. God bless Alice though. She some how, with her tiny frame, was able to hold him back. The same couldn't be said for Rosalie, who jumped over the bar, grabbed Emmett's beer once she landed on the other side, and made a bee line for Edward.

In that moment it was like everything happened in slow motion. I felt Edward's hand squeeze my shoulder right before Rosalie pushed me out of the way. When I was able to make sense of the situation, I noticed that Edward's shirt, the shirt we washed so he could wear clean clothes tonight, was soaking wet. His face and hair were also dripping in what appeared to be the beer Emmett had been drinking.

I covered my mouth with my hand and walked over to the two of them. Edward wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Rosalie stood in front of him like she was waiting for him to look at her so she could get another lick in.

"Hold on," I interjected, stepping in between them. "Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, I know you're all pissed. Edward screwed up and you all have every right to be upset."

"So do you Izzy," Jasper said from the same spot Alice was holding him in.

"I know that Jazz and believe me I was, but…" I said turning around to face Edward. He had pushed his wet hair out of his face and stood, shell shocked at what was going on.

"Edward and I have talked and we've worked things out. I love y'all dearly, y'all know this, and I appreciate y'all stepping up and wanting to beat the shit out of him. That won't have to happen unless he does something stupid again."

"So," Emmett said, the first one of the bunch to speak. "If he fucks up again we can take him out back and take turns whooping his ass?"

"Brah, I'll even let my dad and Charlie have a go," Edward said.

Rosalie was still fuming, unhappy with the turn of events. "Bella, I don't think you're thinking this through. He left last night with his _girlfriend_," she sneered, "and that douchebag. Now you stand here defending him? The sex couldn't have been that good."

"Edward didn't leave last night, obviously."

"I made them pull the car over about a block after we left," Edward interrupted. "I ran all the way to Bella's in the pouring ran."

"Do you think you deserve a medal or something?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I don't."

"Rose, he came after me," I started but was quickly interrupted again.

"So? He came after you in the rain, like it was this big grand gesture. Then what, he told you how sorry he was?"

"When he caught up to me, I slapped him," I admitted to the group. I caught Edward rubbing his jaw from the corner of my eye.

"Now _that,_" Rosalie started, "deserves a medal."

I rolled my eyes. "Rosie, please. You're like a sister to me and after Edward and I got everything out in the open, I've realized that he's pretty important to me too."

"The sex was that good, huh?" she asked, leaning closer so that the whole party wouldn't hear.

I could feel the blush penetrate my cheeks. "Yeah, it's pretty phenomenal."

Rosalie straightened her posture and looked Edward square in the eyes. "I don't care that you just gave my girl here the best sex of her life. I'm telling you again, like I told you last night; you fuck this up and I will have your head on a platter. Do I make myself understood?"

"Loud and clear," Edward acknowledged.

"Good. I still think she's too good for you but people say that to me about Emmett all the time and you see where we are."

I felt the tension leave the room as soon as Rosalie joked about her and Emmett. I pulled her into a hug and thanked her over and over.

Emmett walked over and pulled me into a one armed hug, roughing up my hair. "Is my baby girl gone exclusive now?"

"Yeah, Em. I guess I have."

"I thought I'd never see the day." He looked at Edward and held out his fist. Edward bumped it and smiled. "She's a keeper dude."

Edward nodded and pulled me into his arms. "I know," he said, capturing my lips with his.

Alice drug Jasper through the rows of tables, launching herself at me and then her brother. "I knew you'd never leave with them, Edward."

"I did too, Alice. I guess it just took some stupid moves on my part to finally make that clear to everyone."

I looked at Jasper with my hands on my hips. "I have a bone to pick with you mister."

"Me?" he asked. "What the fuck did I do?"

"Um," I said, tapping my index finger against my chin and looking up at the ceiling tiles. "How about telling Edward about our past?"

"Oh shit, Iz. How was I supposed to know that you two would hit it off?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about because you left a note in my fridge along with the two beers you were nice enough to leave us?"

"Oh, yeah, right."

I extended my hand palm up and tapped my foot against the wood grain floor. Jasper's eyes grew large as he looked up from my open hand to meet mine.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, shocked.

"No. Hand it over," I demanded.

"Awe, Iz, c'mon. Why?" he whined.

"Because, after last night _and_ this mornings events, I'd really rather you not have access to walk in and witness us fucking like bunnies around my apartment."

Edward snorted and held his hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh. I glared at him and then back at Jasper. Alice stayed on the sidelines, looking like she was enjoying our little show down.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to get beer now?" He sounded like a toddler who had just been told he couldn't have a cookie before bed.

"I have an idea. Why don't you buy it from the store like everyone else? Key," I demanded again. "Please."

Jasper huffed and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. He mumbled a string of words under his breath that I couldn't make out, as he unhooked the key from the ring. He handed it to me, frowning.

"Thank you. Now, was that so hard?" I asked.

"Whatever. But remember, when you need someone to feed that damn fish, don't give me a call. Cause remember, I don't have a key anymore."

"Jasper, please, that damn fish died three months ago."

I turned to Edward with the key between my fingers. "You want it?"

He nodded and began to take the key from me. I snatched it back earning a surprised look on his face.

"Don't break my heart."

He closed the space between us and took me in his arms. "All I want to do, from this moment forward, is fill your heart with love."

He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, while sneaking the key from my grasp. "Thank you," he whispered against my lips.

"What's this?" I heard from across the room. "Has my baby girl finally brought someone home for her momma to meet?"

I unlocked my tongue from Edward's and smiled against his lips. "You ready to meet the real singer in the family?"

~xxx~

_A/N- There are a few ladies I'd like to thank for providing feedback on the lemon. Half of them don't even read this story but their insight on what I should do helped me write it. So, to the wonderful girls on twitter who participated in my twitter poll of, against the sink sex or bathroom blow job, this lemon is for y'all. __**dinx, fngrcufs, Lizf22, Dadirtybird, venis_envy, mopstyle, artbeatsandlife **__See what you're missing if you're not following me on twitter?PS- I'm __**Hollister_1980**_

_The next update may take a couple of weeks. This is the last complete chapter I have written but fear not! I'll get the rest done and hopefully soon. According to my outline we only have like eight chapters left. _

_Thank y'all all so very much for taking the time to read. You're thoughts and words mean more to me than you could ever know!_

_Xoxo_  
_Holly_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N- Did y'all miss me? It's only been two weeks! Not that bad right? Thank you **_**katydid2363**_** for being the peanut butter to my jelly**_**. Dinx, fngrcufs, and angstaddict09**_** for giving me pre-reading love.**

**This is not my favorite chapter. I'm just throwing that out there.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns, I don't.**

Chapter 12

The morning mist arises  
Through another crack in the glass  
The lack of sleep has made me numb  
But sometimes when she sleeps she'll turn  
And she'll whisper his name  
That cake must taste great but I'll pass  
When you offer me some  
-Take me Back to New Orleans, Cowboy Mouth

**EPOV**

I was able to gather a moment to myself before I walked into the club to face the wrath of Bella's friends. Believe me; I was nervous and scared as hell. I didn't know who would hit me first or who might hit the hardest. If I were a betting man, I would have put my money on Rosalie. She looked like she might pack a tight punch.

In general, after Jasper strode forward to attack and Rosalie had thrown beer in my face, the news about Bella and me seemed to have settled well with everyone, better than I had expected.

However, I was not able to take a moment to collect my thoughts when Bella asked if I wanted to meet the _real_ singer in the family. She had to have meant only one person, her mother.

Bella shuffled out of my grasp and ran to her mother, arms wide open. The two women embraced in a long hug before kissing each other's cheeks. Bella whispered something into her mother's ear and her head turned toward me with a sly smile on her face.

A cold hand came down and clasped me on the back, hard. I turned my head to find Jasper smiling like the cat that had just eaten the canary. "Brah, if you thought we were going to give you hell, you ain't seen nothing yet. Momma Swan just walked in."

I looked at the others to see that Rosalie and Emmett both wore similar amused expressions. Without so much as a, _you're on your own_, or _it's your death buddy- we were light on ya_- they marched away behind the bar, snickering to one another. Pay back. This had to be pay back for what I had done. Well, if it was, I was going to take it. I deserved it. Hell, I deserved a lot worse.

Bella and her mother began walking toward me, their arms linked together, but before Bella could offer any kind of introductions, three more people emerged from the back. My gaze was diverted and I saw Charlie being followed closely by my mother and father. They were all three laughing but it immediately stopped as soon as they noticed I was still here, in New Orleans.

"Edward?" my mother tentatively asked. "Oh, Edward," she cried as she ran through the rows of tables, knocking a few chairs aside, to reach me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Are you home? Like as in home for good?"

I nodded into her shoulder. "Yes, ma'am."

She pulled away, her smile radiant on her face and a trace of tears falling from her eyes. "Carlisle," she called, holding my hand and turning toward my father. "Did you hear that? Edward's home!"

Smiling, my father walked the distance to us and held out his hand. I released my mothers hand and took his in my own. "Welcome home, son."

"Bella, thank you," my mother said, wrapping her arm around my waist. "You've brought my baby home."

"Esme, I didn't," she stammered.

"You did," she firmly said. "I know without a doubt that it was you. You'll never know how grateful I am for that. My whole family is back together now and that's enough to make any mother beam."

"Speaking of," Bella's own mother began. "I think I'm one mother who needs to be informed on what in tarnation is going on. Esme, this isn't _your_ Edward is it?"

"It is. Home because of _your_ Bella."

"Well, I'll be."

Bella and I looked at one another confused at our mother's assessments. "Mom," Bella started leading her mother to me. "This is Edward. Edward, this is my mother, Renee."

"Mrs. Swan, it's nice to meet you."

She waved me off with her hand. "Please, Mrs. Swan was my pain in the ass mother-in-law. No offense Charlie!" she called back to her husband who shrugged. "Call me Renee."

"Mom, I was telling Edward here how you are the real singer in the family."

"Has she been feeding you those bullshit lines?" Renee asked looking from me to her daughter. "It's all lies. If I sounded half as good as Bella does I'd be headlining at Preservation Hall."

I heard Emmett make a guffawing sound and looked up. He must have been thinking what I was thinking. It was Jasper that spoke up for us, though.

"Oh, Renee, Preservation Hall? Tizzy here could work better than on Bourbon Street."

"Hey," my dad and Charlie both said at the same time pointing their finger at Jasper. "There's pride still on Bourbon Street."

I laughed. "Renee," I said redirecting my attention back to Bella and her mother. "I'd love to hear you sing. Are you going to take part in the benefit with us?"

"I might, but Edward," she said lowering her voice. "I don't show mine until I've seen yours."

I froze, unable to swallow down the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Mother!" Bella shouted and I had never been more happy to hear her sound put out. "Give him a minute to warm up. I've seen his skills first hand. I know how amazing he sounds," she added, dragging her mother away and giving me a wink.

Everyone erupted in laughter while I stood rooted to the ground. My dad damn near had to push me towards the stage. "Get used to it son," he said as we joined everyone for practice. "These aren't New York women."

"No shit," I murmured.

"Would you have it any other way?"

I smiled a true smile and looked over at my Bella. "Not on your life."

As I took the stage, my father stopped at the piano so I continued further down the line to my spot. I nearly tripped as Charlie discreetly threw his leg out to stop me. I looked up to see him looking at me with no emotion.

"We good kid?"

I nodded. "More than good."

"Keep it that way," he said as he curled his leg back to let me pass.

Subtle, I thought, but effective. Very, very effective.

Bella noticed our exchange and smiled weakly.

"You alright?"

"I'm great. Better than great. You?"

"Yeah, I'm great, too. I can't believe my mom is back," she said, pulling her clarinet out of its case.

"She staying or is she just home for the holiday's?"

"Not sure," she said with a shrug. "I'm guessing just for the holidays."

"That's nice, right? I mean, having her home and all."

"It is. Everything feels complete, ya know?"

I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Believe me; I know all too well what you mean."

Bella stepped on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Thank you," she breathed against my lips.

"For what, 'Cher?"

"For everything. For not running for the hills when we got here. I know everyone was a little on the defensive and then, I mean, not a day after we…" she said motioning with her hands back and forth between us. "Make up or whatever, my mom drops in. I know it can be a lot to process."

"Bella, I don't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else."

"You two want to practice or you want us to leave y'all alone? I haven't seen your daddy in weeks and I'd like to get home myself," Renee said from the table she was sharing with my mother and sister.

"Good Lord, woman," Charlie said from his chair on the stage, "have some couth. These kids don't want to hear about our trysts."

"Why not?" Renee asked in what appeared to be genuine concern. "We might be able to pass along a few pointers."

"Oh, God. Kill me now," Bella said, burying her head in my chest. "Please?"

"If my parents start in with them I'll be asking you the same thing."

"Esme," my father called out.

"NO!" I shouted.

All eyes fell upon me at my outburst. "Edward, if you would have let me finish," my father continued while smirking at my panicked state. In no way shape or form did I want to hear about my parents and their bedroom behavior. I was pretty sure that Bella and I needed no advice of any kind. If the past twenty-four hours had proven anything, it was that she and I were more than compatible in that department.

"I was going to ask your mother what she wanted to hear," he explained.

"Oh," I said. "Well, in that case. How about something new? Something we haven't played yet?"

I looked over at Bella to make sure that this was okay. She smiled and nodded, like she could read my mind.

"Everyone knows, Cheek to Cheek, right?" As everyone nodded, I walked to the front of the stage and took Bella's hand in my own. Gazing into her eyes I said to our family and friends, "That's what we want to sing for y'all."

Bella smiled and kissed me tenderly on the lips as the music began to play. We fed off of one another through the music. When she gave I took. When I leaned into her to get closer, she mirrored my actions. Our bodies were touching the whole time and our eyes held each others firmly. I didn't realize that the song had ended because I was so mesmerized with the woman standing before me. A round of applause broke us both out of our intense moment.

Without acknowledging anyone, I wrapped one arm around Bella's waist and cupped her cheek with my free hand. We both smiled and pressed our lips softly to each others. It was sweet and pure. Nothing like those heated, passionate kisses we had shared at her apartment.

"That was amazing, Edward," Bella said as our lips pulled apart. I knew she meant more than just the song. She had felt the heat and intensity from that one small kiss, just like I had.

"You're amazing, 'Cher."

I heard gasping and looked out to the table where our mothers were sitting. Both of them had their hands covering their mouths, tears about to spill from their eyes. I realized that I had just called Bella the one thing that my father called my mother, the very thing that her father called her mother, right into the microphone for everyone to hear.

"Now, look what you've done," Bella teased. "Now they're going to start planning our wedding."

I knew it was too soon to talk about those kinds of things with Bella. If I thought it was too soon to tell her I loved her, which I realized I did, then I knew I couldn't tell her that I had every intention of making her my wife. We had time. We had all the time in the world and for once I wasn't going to rush anything. I wasn't going anywhere unless she asked me to.

So instead of telling her to let them plan, I simply smiled and kissed her forehead. I turned to Renee while I held Bella close to my side. "Now, you've seen mine. I want to see yours."

She stood from the table and walked over to the stage, gliding across the platform toward the microphone, a smile plastered on her face. "Bella," she said as she reached the two of us still in the same spot. "He's a keeper. If you don't keep him, I may trade your daddy in."

Charlie snorted. "I doubt that, 'Cher. You can't get rid of me. We're stuck like glue."

"Then play my song, baby. Let me show these kids how it's done."

"You heard the lady fella's. _As Time Goes By_ on three," Charlie said, throwing a wink at his wife.

I had to admit, Renee was good. Damn good. Maybe I was partial but I thought Bella sounded better. Of course, I wanted to stay in good graces with Momma Swan so I kept my mouth shut.

We played everything we had previously practiced, throwing in a few new ones for Renee. It was a little after five when we wrapped up and my dad called everyone to his attention.

"With Thanksgiving this coming week, Esme and I would like to invite all of you to our house this year. We have even more this year to be thankful for and we want to celebrate it with our family and our closest friends."

Everyone agreed and the women began talking food. I stayed close to Bella, for some reason, unable to leave her side. I wanted to stay close to her always. Now that I had had her and knew what it was like to feel that distance, I never wanted it to happen again.

"Esme, what can I bring?" Renee asked my mother.

"How about we plan a trip to Baton Rouge to pick everything up tomorrow or Tuesday?" she asked. "It'll be fun, all of us girls can go."

"Bella?" Renee questioned her daughter. "Do you think you can pry yourself away from Edward long enough to go to Baton Rouge with us?"

"As long as no one insists on making oyster dressing, then yes, I think I can manage that."

"What do you have against oyster dressing?" I asked.

"What's not to have against it? It's foul and just down right disgusting. No offense Esme, but if you plan on having that on the menu then I'm going to have to bring cornbread dressing."

"And you call yourself a true New Orleanian," I teased. "It's the dressing of the south."

"It's the nastiest shit I've ever put in my mouth."

The ladies talked over plans for their shopping trip and after everything was settled, Bella and I left with my parents so that I could get my car and some clothes. I had no intention of staying at their house now that I was the proud owner of a key to Bella's apartment.

After grabbing a few things, we said our goodbyes and began to make our way to her place. She was quiet and it began to nag at me. I wanted to know what was going on inside that beautiful head of hers.

"'Cher, is everything okay? You seem like you're in your own little world."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything. The city, the benefit, you and me."

I tensed and began to feel sick to my stomach. "What about you and me?"

"Oh, Edward, don't get your panties in a wad. It's not bad. I'm just thinking about how happy I am, how happy you make me."

"But," I said, drawing the word out.

"Well, I can't help but think this fairy tale you and I have created over the past day will come crumbling down on us." She turned in her seat to face me. Her expression was soft, yet it was bordering on sad. "You still have a life in New York. It's one thing to say you're giving it up completely, but can you honestly say that it's going to be that easy?"

We had come to a stop at a traffic light. I faced her, pulling her hands into my lap. "Cher, I can promise you that. I'm not going anywhere. Tyler is supposed to be making the necessary arrangements for me to leave the Met." I lightly touched her face, doing my best to erase the worries. "It's you and me, kid, if you'll have me."

She smiled and leaned over the console to capture my lips between hers. "You and me?" she asked. I nodded. "Then get me home, Edward. I want to show you how much I want you here."

~xxx~

"Edward!" I heard Bella call from the kitchen. "Can you come here please?"

It was Thanksgiving Day and I was afraid to go anywhere near the catastrophe that was Bella's kitchen. She had been up the better part of the night preparing different dishes to take to my parents. The last on her list was the rum cake. She was determined not to make it too early because it had something to do about the glaze. I wasn't sure. I just knew that unless I wanted to end up poked, prodded, or in the oven, I was staying far away from the kitchen.

I walked from the bedroom into the kitchen where Bella was standing on her tiptoes, rummaging through cabinets.

"Hey," I called out. She turned slightly in my direction and proceeded to climb on the counter. "What are you doing?" I asked, getting closer to help her in case she fell.

"I can't find the rum. Where is the rum, Edward?"

"I haven't seen it," I answered as she mumbled something about the rum always being gone. "Maybe Jasper had his hand in it."

"That sonofabitch! I'll kill him! He knows not to touch my rum."

"Bella, get down from the counter. Let me just run out and get some for you."

She crawled out of the cupboards and looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Go and get some? Really, Edward? It's Thanksgiving Day. Nothing is going to be open."

I was trying to figure out another way to help while Bella began searching through another cabinet. "Ah ha!" she shouted, extracting her body from the counter and standing before me with a smile and a bottle of Malibu Rum. "Found it."

She began mixing things on the stove and I watched as she moved around the kitchen with grace. She looked happy, in her element. She noticed me staring and smiled as she licked whatever she had mixed in the bowl off of her finger.

"You want some?" she asked innocently. I checked my watch to make sure that we had plenty of time for a little hanky panky.

I walked over to her, stalking her like she was my prey. She watched my every move until I had her pinned against the counter. She held up the finger that she had dipped into the pot to my lips. It smelled of coconut, butter, and brown sugar. With my eyes holding hers, I slowly bent my head to her finger and sucked the glaze off. To make sure I didn't leave any behind, I swirled my tongue around her finger. Her eyes floated into the back of her head and I smirked to myself.

I pushed myself closer to her body, further trapping her in my embrace. I pulled her finger out of my mouth and kissed her slightly parted lips. Bella grabbed my hips pulling me closer to her. I filled her mouth with my tongue as she opened hers wider. At the same time, I pressed my erection against her stomach.

"You taste good," she whispered. "I think if there wasn't any rum in that sauce I could still get drunk off of just you."

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" I asked, kissing the length of her neck.

"Edward," she moaned as I nibbled on her nipple through her shirt. "Fuck the bedroom. Take me right here."

Not needing any more encouragement, I began to unbutton her pants while she did the same to mine. Within seconds, we both had them wrapped around our ankles. Bella stepped out of hers as I guided her away from the hot stove. My hands traveled further south down her thighs, while she fisted my cock in her hands. She worked in slow strokes and teased me by grazing her center with its tip. Firmly, I grabbed the backs of her legs and hoisted her up. She wrapped them around my waist, keeping her hand wrapped around me.

I sat her on the edge of the counter and kissed her hard. With my dick still in her hands, she guided it to her entrance. I pulled our bodies together and in doing so she slid off of the counter and into my arms. Holding my shoulders tightly, I began to pound into her over and over again. What started off against the kitchen counter, moved to the wall, then against the refrigerator. As long as neither of our asses touched that stove, I didn't care where we ended up.

She came fiercely, calling out my name as I held her tightly. It wasn't long before my own release swept over my body. In the end, we both sat in each others arms, on the floor of her kitchen.

"That was…" she breathed heavily.

I kissed her softly and nodded. "I know." I took a deep breath and the smell of smoke assaulted my lungs. "Bella, what's that smell?"

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, pulling herself away and running to the stove. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! The god damn glaze is burnt."

I laughed from my sitting position on the floor, too tired to move.

"You think this is funny? How am I supposed to explain no glaze on top of the rum cake?" she asked frustrated.

I shrugged and kept laughing. "How about, Edward fucked me senseless against every surface of my kitchen and I kind of forgot about the rum sauce."

She rolled her eyes and started what I assumed was another batch. I stood from the floor and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, which was still naked, and rested my head on her shoulder. "It'll be fine, 'Cher."

"Fine? I doubt that. I barely have any rum now," she huffed out.

I kissed the inside of her neck all the way up to the shell of her ear. "Yeah, but was it worth it?" I asked, pressing my naked penis against her ass.

"It was worth it," she sighed and then took notice of what I was doing. "But for the love of God, Edward, we have to get dressed. I can't spend all day letting you fuck me on every surface in this apartment."

"Just not today though, right? I hope you plan on letting me do just that soon," I half teased.

She turned around and kissed me on the forehead. "Soon. You're not going anywhere, right?"

"No where," I added.

~xxx~

"Oh, Bella, this cake smells divine! I can't wait for desert now!" My mother squealed when Bella lifted the lid off of her cake. I had to stifle a laugh because only an hour or so before I did, in fact, have dessert. I had convinced Bella to let me shower with her, my excuse was that it would take less time. In reality, it took more time because we couldn't keep our mouths away from each other's bodies.

"Thanks, Esme." She shot me a pointed stare as she continued to speak to my mother. "I ran short on rum so it might not be that potent."

My mother ushered us into the formal living room where most of the guests were gathered. We stood around, chit chatting about the weather, the city, and of course football. It wasn't long before my mother alerted us all that dinner was ready.

My cell phone decided to ring at that moment causing every woman in the house to look at me like I had just announced that Mardi Gras was not rolling this year. I looked down at the screen and saw Tyler's number. I looked up at Bella apologetically. "I have to take this."

"You okay?" she asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. Wait, that's not Lauren, is it?"

"No, it's not Lauren. Go on ahead, I'll just be a minute."

"Okay," she nodded and kissed my lips gently. "Make it fast or I'll send both of our mothers in here to fetch you, and I can promise you, you don't want Renee Swan having to tell you to get off the phone so she can eat."

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Promise."

I was left alone in the room and answered the phone hoping that this was nothing more than a friendly call to wish me a Happy Thanksgiving.

"Tyler," I said a little too dryly.

"Ed, my man. How are things in the Big Easy?" he asked a little too chipper.

"Things are good. Tyler, my family is sitting down for dinner, do you mind cutting the shit and getting to the point of this phone call."

"Take it easy man. First off, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," I mumbled back into the receiver.

"Second off," he started and drew in what sounded like a deep breath. "The Met is unhappy with your resignation letter."

"What do you mean, they are unhappy with it? I'm leaving, quitting, I'm done. What don't they understand? And why are you waiting until now to tell me this? You've had all week to smooth this over with them!" I could feel the heat on my face burning my skin. I was angry. They had no right to pull this on me. Not now.

"Well, they understand you wanting to leave but they want to offer you an incentive to stay."

"It doesn't matter what they are offering me. I'm leaving. My life is in New Orleans now."

"Your life or some girl?" Tyler asked. I was shocked beyond hell that he had the nerve to ask me something like that.

"You listen to me, Tyler. You work for me. I tell you what to do with my career. Bella has everything and nothing to do with this. I want to be here because this is my city. I want to do everything I can to help turn it around and get her back on her feet. Bella is the only incentive I need to stay here and accomplish that. So I tell you what, Ty," I sneered, "you tell the assholes at the Met that I have all I need right here in the fish bowl known as New Orleans."

"Edward," Tyler said after a long pause. "You realize that you are committing suicide with your career right now, don't you?"

I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. Nothing that Tyler had just said was remotely funny, but at the same time, I found it so ironic that he mentioned that leaving the Met could ruin my career.

"Is that so? I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that if I told you that the Doctor was game for the album, would you? Tyler, I don't need New York to be a good musician. What I do need is the soul and sounds that speak to me. People that care and feel the same way I do. New York is not where it's at, my friend. I have all the inspiration I need right here."

"So are you telling me that your dad has agreed to the album, then?"

I huffed and paced the length of the room. "Is that all you're concerned about? The money? The fame?"

"So, that's a no, then. Listen, Edward, if you don't want to watch the career that you have built for yourself, the same career that I have helped build for you crumble, to the ground, then you need to get him on board with this."

"We'll be in touch, Tyler," I said, doing my best not to hang up on him.

"Oh yes, we will, because if you want to leave the Met you have to be here on Saturday morning to tell them in person."

"What?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks.

"You heard me. They want to hear it straight from the horse's mouth. Be here Saturday for brunch with the board and tell them why you are leaving. Did you honestly think just because you found what you thought you were looking for in New Orleans that you wouldn't have to come back at some point? You have a life here, Edward. You have an apartment. You were going to have to come back eventually."

He was right. I had, in fact, found what I was looking for here in New Orleans, even though at the time, I didn't know I was missing anything. I had to go back. I would have to pack my things and officially move my life. It was one thing to tell Bella and my parents that I was home for good, but it was something else entirely to actually do it.

"I'll see you Saturday, Tyler. I'm assuming you'll be there?"

He laughed into the phone. "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

With that, I hung up. I could hear my family and friends in the other room laughing and cutting up. I had to will myself in there to face the music. I had to tell my parents I had to go back. Most of all, I had to tell Bella that I was leaving.

It hurt me more than words could describe. I could imagine her face when I broke the news to her. I only had a day before I had to leave. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. If I was going to make this move permanent, I had to go and take care of things in New York.

I walked in the dining room where everyone was already gathered around the table. I took the seat next to Bella and reached for her hand as soon as I sat. I looked at her trying to tell her with my eyes that I was sorry. That I didn't want to break her heart, but I knew I was going to have to. She was going to hate me for this. I only hoped that she would see the bigger picture. I would be here with her for good. It would just be a few days apart. Then, we could embark on our lifetime together.

I knew I was possibly jumping the gun talking about a lifetime with her, but as I held her hand in mine I couldn't think of anyone else I ever wanted to sit next to at the dinner table. Surrounded by my family, by her family, I wanted this for the rest of my life.

"Who was that?" she asked leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"We'll talk later," I promised.

My dad stood at the head of the table, his wine glass in his hand. "I would like to thank all of you for joining us for Thanksgiving this year. It's a tradition in the Cullen household for each person to go around the table and say what they are thankful for. I personally think that this year, above all others, we have more to be thankful for. With that, I'll start." He took a deep breath and addressed the guests.

"I'm thankful to be from this great city and have so many great friends sharing bread at my table. In keeping this short," he said, staring at me, "I'm thankful that my son has finally embraced who he is and has returned home. I told you, Bella," he said, looking away from me to the beautiful woman at my side, "to keep the faith. I've never given up hope for you, Edward, and I'm so proud of you."

Bella squeezed my hand as my dad finished. Everyone went around the table giving thanks where it was due. My mother and sister were both thankful that we had emerged from the storm stronger than before. Alice, of course, had to throw in that she was thankful for Jasper and that she couldn't imagine a life without him now. It was one thing my sister and I agreed on. She couldn't be without Jasper just like I couldn't be without Bella.

Between Renee and Charlie, and Rosalie and Emmett, the two couples seemed to be thankful for similar things. A city thriving to come back alive, each other, and good family and friends. As the thanks descended down the line, it came to a halt at Bella. She looked over at me and smiled before speaking to our families.

"I'm thankful for a number of things. I'm thankful to be from this great city and to be surrounded by so many people that I love," she paused and I had to wonder if she had meant that in a more affectionate way toward me. My heart fluttered when she said the words aloud, it wasn't like she had just flat out told me and everyone else in the room that she loved me. Whether she had said it directly to me or not, I felt it.

"I'm thankful that we've all come out of this time victorious and that we're all putting our talents to use for something that is going to be so amazing." She took a deep breath before continuing on. She turned her body slightly and looked at me with the love that she had just spoken about. It was undeniable. She was in love with me and I did my best to project how much I loved her to, without saying the words out loud.

"I'm thankful for you, Edward. You've caused my life to become a whirlwind of emotions over the past several months, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

I leaned over and kissed her, aware that every eye in the room was on us. I didn't care. I loved her and she loved me. It was only a matter of time before we said those words to one another.

Pulling my lips from her slowly, I chuckled to myself and stood like my father had. I had more to say than what I was thankful for. I was about to make a decision that I hadn't consulted anyone on. One that I was sure would send Tyler in an uproar.

Clearing my throat I began, "I'm really thankful that none of you have tried to kill me, giving what I've done over the past weeks." I looked up and Jasper was eyeing me suspicously while Rosalie was turning her knife over in her hands. I concluded that just because I was thankful that they hadn't caused me bodily harm didn't mean that they still didn't consider it.

"I'm thankful to be apart of this amazing show that Bella has been working so hard on. I know I was a bit of a jackass in the beginning, but like my dad said, sometimes you just have to have faith, even if the person doesn't realize that they need people behind him." I turned my full attention to Bella and smiled at her, squeezing her hand in mine. "I'm so thankful that you came into my life. You were exactly what I needed to see everything I had been missing. You are the light to my dark, the rice to my gumbo, the rum to my coke." Bella laughed and wiped away a stray tear from her eye. "You've made me realize that life doesn't revolve around me. There are people out there that need our help and that need our music. You'll never know how much you mean to me."

I look a deep breath and looked at my father. He smiled and nodded his head like he was telling me that he was on board with what I had to say, before I even said it.

"Some of you don't realize this, but my initial reason for coming to the city was not to play for the benefit show. My manager had ulterior motives which included getting my father on board to play on an album with me." I took a moment to pause and gauge everyone's reactions. Just as I had suspected, the whole table wore expressions of anger, shock and disappointment.

"But," I said looking at each and everyone one of them, "as soon as I arrived down here, I knew that I had to do more. I may have been stubborn about it in the beginning, but once a certain beautiful brunette took me by the balls…" Charlie's arched eyebrow caught my attention. I started to back peddle quickly. "Not literally, just figuratively." Most of the table laughed which eased my discomfort a little. "Like I was saying, once Bella made me realize the important things, I knew that the album didn't matter, but the more I think about it, the more I think it does matter."

"Edward," Bella hissed. "What are you doing?"

"'Cher, just listen. I think that the album would be a great idea only, and I mean only, if all of you would be willing to participate on it with me."

"Are you asking us to lay down tracks with you on an album to be sold in stores?" Emmett asked. "Like, a band?" I nodded. "Fucking right!" he exclaimed. Both mothers looked at him and narrowed their eyes. Rosalie held up the butter knife she had been turning over in her hands and pointed it at Emmett.

"Sorry, babe, ladies. This is just really awesome."

"So, is that something that all of you would like to be apart of?"

Bella stood up from her chair and looked at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. "You're serious, Edward? This means that it just won't be you and the Doctor in the spot light."

"I know. I want to share it with all of you." She threw her arms around my neck. I buried my face in her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What about your manager?" Jasper asked. "Won't he have a say in this?"

Bella and I separated and took our seats. "Tyler is all about the money. He won't go against me on this. I can promise you that."

"Well, Edward, I think that sounds like a fine idea," Charlie said from across the table. "I'm guessing that you'll have some sort of contract worked up for all of us?"

"Absolutely. That kind of brings me to the next thing I need to say." I ran my hand across the back of my neck then through my hair. I knew they all had to know that eventually I would have to leave. It was hard, none the less, to have to tell them, though.

"Um, I'm really sorry about this," I said, taking Bella's face in my hands.

"Edward, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"I have to go back to New York Saturday. The Met didn't accept my resignation letter. They want to meet with me in person. They want to try and cut me a deal. Obviously," I said, speaking to everyone in the room but only looking at Bella. "I'm not going to take it. My life is here now. You are here. I don't want any part of New York, but I have to go."

"Saturday," she said, so soft I barely heard her.

I pulled her face to mine and rested our foreheads together. "I'm so sorry, 'Cher. I don't want to leave, but I have to."

She nodded against my head but said nothing further.

"Edward, I'm guessing you'll be able to speak with Tyler about the negotiations of the album while you are there?" my father said after a few moments.

I pulled my face away from Bella's and nodded. "I want to take care of everything I need to so I don't have to go back."

"How long do you think it will take?" Emmett asked as everyone began to fill their plates with food.

"Hopefully not long. If I meet with them on Saturday, I can start packing my apartment up and then on Monday I can have Tyler start the ball rolling on the specifics for the album."

Bella hadn't spoken during the entire exchange. I watched from the corner of my eye as she pushed food around her plate. It was obvious that I had hurt her and it hurt me to watch her like this. I nudged her leg from under the table and she looked up at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. She gave me a half smile but redirected her attention to her plate.

"Do you think it's going to take longer than a week?" Jasper asked. "I mean, the benefit is a week from Saturday."

The only noise that was made after Jasper told us the one thing we had some how managed to forget, was the sharp sound of Bella's fork landing on her plate.

~xxx~

"Are you not going to speak to me?" I asked Bella after we left my parents late that evening. She had only been speaking to me when necessary since I made the revelation that I was retuning to New York.

"What's to say? You have to go back. We all knew this," she said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Bella," I said, walking towards her and pulling her body flush against mine. She wouldn't look at me so I lifted her chin by my index finger, willing her to look at me. "I'm sorry. I knew I'd have to go back at some point. Go with me," I pleaded.

"Edward, I can't go. The benefit is in a week. I can't just leave when you don't even know how long you'll be gone." She exhaled loudly and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Listen, we have tonight and tomorrow night, let's just make the most of it, okay?"

"Okay," I said, defeated.

I made love to Bella that night knowing that I still had one more night to memorize everything about her. She spent most of the day on Friday shopping the Black Friday sales with our mothers, Alice and Rosalie. When she arrived back home that evening I had cooked dinner for us. I wanted this night to be something that she would think about while I was away. I wanted everything to be perfect.

While she had been gone, I booked my flight back to New York and spoke with Tyler about my return. I filled him in on the details of the album, and even though he was reluctant at first, he conceded once he realized I wasn't budging. Later in our phone conversation he admitted to me that he thought the sounds of all of us together might bring in more money than just my dad and me. With Tyler, it was always the money. Not happiness. Just money.

Bella and I ate dinner in relative silence but as soon as she set her plate down in the kitchen sink, I took her against the counter just like I had on Thanksgiving morning. When we had caught our breaths from that tryst, I took her again on her dining room table, then against her sliding glass doors that lead out to her balcony.

I was needy for her. I needed every surface in her house to be a reminder of me and that I was coming home to her. I was coming home for good.

When we had christened every surface in the kitchen and living room, we showered and I had her again, this time, my tongue lapping her juices up as she came fiercely in my mouth. She returned that favor by letting me spill all I had in her mouth and down her chest.

Just when I thought that neither of us could stomach another romp, we were a tangle of naked limbs and hot sweaty flesh in her bed. She wanted and needed this just as much as I did. I took my time with her, tracing the lines of her curves, tasting every inch of her skin until I knew that it was seared into my brain.

She fell asleep in my arms, her legs thrown over my body like she was trying to trap me from leaving. I didn't sleep a wink. Instead, I watched her body rise and fall with every breath she took. I kissed her head, her lips, and her shoulders, everywhere. I whispered things to her that I knew she wouldn't remember. I rolled over at some point and saw that it was four in the morning. My flight was leaving at six.

Without waking her, I slipped from the bed and threw on my clothes, never letting my eyes leave her sleeping form. I tiptoed down the hallway until I was in the kitchen where I found a note pad and a pen. I scribbled a note and walked back to the bedroom where she had not moved. I bent down, leaving the note on my pillow and against her skin I whispered, "I love you."

She might not have heard me, but I needed it to be said. I loved her, and after I returned home from New York, I would tell her while she was conscious.

A/N- ****wipes tear** he's leaving but… he loves her! I can promise y'all that while in New York he won't run into Lauren, at least not in the sense that y'all are thinking. All is cool on the Edward/Bella front. Now, as for another certain person in this story, you'll just have to wait until next chapter to see that little nugget unfold.**

**mmm... I love rum cake. Just wanted to say that. Of course, made with Malibu, not that imitation crap.**

**I don't think I say it enough but I really appreciate all of you that read, review and rec this out. My heart goes pitter patter with all the kind words y'all leave. **

**Until next time…  
****Holly**


	14. Chapter 13

A/N- As always, thank you to _**katydid2363**_ who talks me down when I'm ready to jump. To _**Dinx & Angstaddict09**_ who keep me on the right track. Thank you all so very much. To _**fngrcufs**_ who's new story, _**Conjunction**_, is simply put, brilliant. Long A/N at the end. Please stick around to read it.

**I don't own the characters. I just give them troubled pasts.**

Chapter 13

It's so hard to take this hurt  
And hide it on a shelf  
It's just cause I never  
Want to be from somewhere else  
-TheAvenue, Cowboy Mouth

**BPOV**

There are reasons why I had never let myself get too close to a man. There are reasons why none of my flings had ever stayed the night. Waking up to an empty bed was at the top of that list.

I had fallen for Edward and I had fallen harder than a set of beads thrown from a Mardi Gras float. I knew it was inevitable that he was going to have to return to New York. I knew this in the back of my mind, yet for some reason, I chose to ignore it. Maybe I felt safe in the little bubble we had created for ourselves. In our little world, it was just us and the sweet, sweet music we were making together. In our world, no other place existed.

I lay in bed thinking over our night. My body ached and tingled all at the same time. We had consumed our bodies more in that one night than I think I had ever done in a year alone. We had loved each other everywhere. The kitchen counter, the walls, the tables, overlooking the people walking down Bourbon Street, the shower, and finally, we took it slow and sensual on the bed. The very bed I lay in now, crying over his empty spot.

Yes, it was his spot now. After one week of spending every moment with this man, he had claimed a spot in my bed and in my heart. I was royally fucked and now he was gone.

I wiped my eyes because I refused to cry anymore and rolled over to his pillow where I found a single sheet of paper. I stretched lightly and smiled, unfolding the note and laid my head on my own pillow. I held the note up, smiling at his elegant penmanship.

_Bella,_

_You know I didn't want to leave. You know I'd rather have you sitting next to me on the plane. Who knows, we may have even joined the mile high club. I hope I can wrap up this trip quickly, because even though it's only been a few hours, I miss you like crazy. What have you done to me, Bella? Whatever kind of hoodoo you have over me; I don't want it to ever go away. I'll call you when I land to let you know I have arrived safely and so that I can hear your voice. _

_Love,  
__Edward_

_PS- I'm thinking that your little toy in the bedside table might come in handy tonight. _

I laughed out loud and cried as I read the letter. I seriously doubted that I held any kind of magic over him. If anything, he was the one dazzling me. I folded the note and tucked it inside the very same bedside table he had mentioned. When I spotted my vibrator I smiled, thinking over his words. He was right, this would definitely come in handy tonight and every night he was gone.

The clock on the nightstand read ten after nine. There was no use lounging in bed all day watching crappy TV and drowning my sorrows away in cheap wine. I still had a life before Edward and a job. It was Saturday, so the bar was sure to be packed, even for lunch.

I went to the bathroom to start a shower, and as I was brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but recall the things he and I had done on that very counter. Looking into the mirror that we had damn near knocked off the wall, I smiled. The steam from the shower had begun to fog it up, so I grabbed a towel to erase the moisture. There was something in my reflection that I had to see. When I stared back at the woman looking at me, with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and her hair in complete disarray, it dawned on me. I was a woman in love. A surge of happiness rushed through my body along with a trace of fear. I had never been _in love_ with anyone. Sure, I had loved and, of course, lost, but never had I looked this happy. Satisfied. All of those adjectives described me at that very moment. I was so screwed.

~xxx~

Edward called as I was leaving the house for work. We spoke briefly since he was on his way to meet with the board of directors from the Met. I worried that they might offer him something more than what I could give him to stay. I didn't voice these concerns to him, however. He had more than enough on his mind and my now semi-jealous tendencies were the last thing he needed to fret over. He asked me to call him when I got home from work. No matter the time, he wanted to hear my voice.

When I arrived, there were only a few people sitting around the tables and a few more lined up at the bar. Rosalie was filling in for Mike, our regular bartender, while he took a long weekend to visit his family who had relocated to Georgia. When I walked in, she gave me a weak smile. I returned the gesture and walked toward my dad's office. When I walked back to the front, Rosalie was grabbing her things.

"Hey," she called after me, "you okay?"

I nodded. "I guess. Not used to the whole morning after bit, I guess."

"Sucks to have them there and to get used to them in the mornings, don't it?"

"Yeah," I said, looking down at the scuffed floor.

"Bella," Rosalie said, moving around the bar to stand in front of me. "Listen, you don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed that you've fallen for Edward so quickly. You can't put a time limit on love."

"I know, I just never expected it to hurt this bad," I admitted.

"Sweetie, love hurts. It's a fact, but it also heals and most of the time it feels pretty damn good to love a man and get that same love back. I know that I haven't been the easiest on Edward, and to be honest he's still not one hundred percent on my good side, but what he's doing for the band with the CD, Bella, that took some balls on his part."

"It is kind of awesome, isn't it?" I asked, smiling.

"Awesome? I think Emmett has used every single word in the dictionary to describe how awesome it is. You'd have thought that Edward told him that he was going to be the King of Bacchus this year."

We shared a laugh and gave each other a sisterly hug before I deposited my things in my dad's office. When I rounded the corner and got back to the bar, Rosalie had her purse on her shoulder.

"Bells, I gotta run home for a minute. You mind tending bar until I get back? I shouldn't be long," Rosalie asked.

"No, not at all. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. Esme and Alice are over to help pick out the new colors for the house. Emmett's there alone with them and if I don't go and interfere, my house will look like a frat house."

"Well then, you better hurry."

"I'll be back in a couple hours at the most."

"It's fine, Rose. I got this."

Rosalie darted out the door while I closed out the tab for the two men who had been sitting on the barstools. Surprisingly for a Saturday, the bar was relatively dead. I'm sure most people decided to leave the city and visit loved ones in places that they had evacuated to.

I was cleaning the dirty glasses when I heard footsteps coming down the back hallway. I turned my head slightly and saw my mother walking over.

"Hey baby," she said, sitting down on an empty bar stool.

"Hey mama. Where's daddy?"

"He had to run a few errands. He'll be back pretty soon. Rose take off?" she asked, looking around the bar.

"Yeah, she had to run home before Emmett let Esme and Alice decorate their house with Greek letters."

My mother laughed before resting her chin on her hand. She eyed me for a moment making me slightly uncomfortable. I knew she wanted to discuss something, most likely Edward. I waited for her to speak, finally giving her my bitch brow, letting her know I knew her wheels were turning.

"Bella?" she asked. "Are you okay? I mean, with Edward leaving and all?"

"Of course," I lied.

"Isabella Swan," she said sternly. "I may have been absent for a couple of months but I am not stupid. I know how you look at him."

"And how is that mother?" I asked, a little too snotty.

She sighed and regarded me for a moment longer. "You look at Edward the way that I still look at your father. You're in love with the boy."

I was thankful at that moment I wasn't holding a glass because it would have surely slipped from my hands. My hands trembled at my mothers words. If she could see it, could everyone else? Could Edward see the way I looked at him? The way my body reacted, the way my heart skipped a beat when he was near?

I looked up at my mother and let it out. She jumped from her stool and rounded the bar, holding me in her arms. I wasn't quite sure why I was crying. As my mother smoothed down my hair, whispering that it was going to be okay, I knew without a doubt that I was in love and the whole world probably knew before the one person who mattered did. Rosalie was right, love hurts.

~xxx~

Rosalie came back to work just as the night crowd began to filter in. Emmett was with her and so was Jasper. Esme and Alice had declined the outing to the club, insisting that they had work to get done at home. Carlisle showed up not much later and before we knew it, it was well into the night. We played to a crowd with a band no better than those pilfering for change in the quarter. It was missing something and I think we were all certain what that something was.

Renee on the other hand, sang her little bluesy heart out. The crowd loved her and most of the patrons were glad to see her back home. My mother was something on the stage. She fed off of the crowd. My dad could sit back, playing his little banjo, while my mother flirted and teased the other men in the crowd. Daddy had always said that it never bothered him what she was doing. At the end of the night, she always went home with him and that was what mattered.

As the bar closed down, Jasper was the first to bolt from the place. I could only imagine that the few hours he had spent apart from Alice were killing him. Must be nice, I thought. To go home and see the one you've been thinking about all day. I didn't have that luxury. I had to roll my eyes at my inner monologue. This club was closed for pity parties. I needed to woman up and deal with it. I still had the possibility of a little phone sex to ease my mind.

Rosalie and Emmett took off next. She was anxious to get home and look over the samples Esme and Alice had left for them. The Doctor offered me a ride home but I refused. I enjoyed the walk. The weather wasn't too cold and the city was beginning to show life again.

I bid goodnight to my parents after stacking the chairs on the tables. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"I was wondering when you were going to call," he said as a way of greeting.

"Miss me much?" I asked, smiling like a dummy.

"Miss you? There are not words to describe how much I miss you. Are you just now leaving?"

"Yeah, walking home."

"By yourself?" he questioned.

"Yes, by myself. I do this all the time."

"It makes me nervous, you out in the city alone at this time of night. Just do me a favor and keep me on the phone with you until I know you've made it home okay."

I rolled my eyes but granted him his request. "And when I get home you plan on letting me go?" I teased.

"Um, I don't think so. I do believe you have something that you've been neglecting over the past couple of weeks. I'm only gone for a short while and you may need to have one last rendezvous with it."

"Oh really," I said as I crossed the second out of four blocks to my house. "So you're saying that it's not something you want to break out with us together?"

"Bella?" Edward asked, his breathing loud in the phone.

"You need to run home, now. I need to hear you call my name out. I need to hear you cum."

"I bet you do," I giggled. "What are you doing right now, Edward?"

"Oh, you want to start playtime early? You want to talk dirty to me while you are walking down a public street? Alright, I can play that game."

The phone rustled around a bit before Edward spoke again. ""Cher, I'm stroking my cock and thinking of your tongue wrapped around it, licking the head before plunging it into your beautiful, little mouth."

I moaned loudly and picked up the pace. Of course, in the process of getting somewhere quickly, my thighs rubbed against one another causing more friction.

"What else?" I asked.

"You've got one hand on my ball sack, massaging them while you take me in all the way. You're moaning around my shaft, sending vibrations through my body."

"Oh God, Edward."

"You like that? You like hearing me talk dirty to you? You want to know what I want to do to you?" he moaned into the phone.

"Yes," I whispered. It felt wrong, yet scandalous, to be on the phone having sex with my boyfriend while I passed revelers on the street.

"I want to bend you over the bed and fuck the shit out of you from behind," he said.

I smiled at the visual of him twisting my hair around his hand and gripping it while he pounded into me. As I rounded the corner, now able to see my building in sight, I slowed down to prolong his talking. From the corner of my eye, I saw two men standing in the shadows of the alley, talking very close to one another. I rolled my eyes and focused on Edward's labored breathing.

"I'm almost home," I said to Edward.

"In my head you're still on your hands and knees, looking over your shoulder at me while I grip your hips. I can't wait for you to strip down and play with yourself. I want to hear how it feels to stick the vibrator in my spot."

I kept my eyes on the two men in the alley, wishing like hell that they would conduct their drug business elsewhere. This was the middle of the quarter for Christ sake. People came down to New Orleans to have a good time and get drunk off of hand grenades. They didn't need to be exposed to some kind of shady drug exchange.

The man who had his back toward me slowly turned around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. When I saw his face, I gasped. No! It couldn't be. Tears welled up in my eyes and I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to punch him like I had the last time I had caught him doing something like what he was doing now. Instead, he quickly slipped his drug of choice into his coat pocket and locked eyes with me. I turned around and ran to my building.

"Bella, I'm so close," Edward breathed out. "Hurry, 'Cher, and get home so I can imagine myself cumming all over your perfect ass."

I wasn't paying attention to what Edward was saying. My breathing had picked up as I fumbled with the keys to my door, dropping them as my hands shook. I couldn't believe after all of this Jasper was back to square one with the drugs. I guess I should have been thankful that it wasn't some stripper's tits he was snorting it off of. Oh God! Alice! How could he! How could he possibly do something as stupid as this when he had an amazing woman who cared for him? How could he fuck his life up?

"Bella, are you there? Bella say something. You're scaring me," Edward said in a panicked state.

"I…I…" I stuttered out.

Before I shut the door of my apartment, I heard my name being called from down below. I knew it was Jasper and I shut the door as quickly as I could and locked it.

"Bella, if you don't say something right now," Edward warned.

"Edward, it's Jasper," I said, sinking to the floor and holding my face in my hands.

"Baby, what about Jasper?"

"Bella!" I heard Jasper shouting from the other side of the door. "Open this goddamn door!"

"Is that him?" Edward asked.

"Bella, I'm fucking serious. You open this door or I'll break it down!"

"I don't know what's going on, but you do not open that door, do you hear me?" Edward said in tone that was a complete one eighty from the need he was projecting just minutes earlier.

"Edward, give me just a minute. I'll call you right back, I swear," I assured him. I needed a minute with Jasper. I didn't need to hear his pitiful excuse, but I needed to get rid of him or he would bang on my door all night.

"If you don't call me back in five minutes, I will blow your phone up."

"Five minutes," I promised.

I hung up and cracked the door open just barely. Jasper stood on the other side, running his hands through his disheveled hair. He spun around when he heard the door open and made a move to open it further. I held my whole body against it trying to stop him.

"Tizzy, you got to let me explain. That's not what you think it was."

"Fuck you, Jasper. I'm in no mood to hear your sorry ass excuse. I'm tired as hell and I want to go to bed. It's none of my business what you do anymore. We're not fucking. You want to do blow and get fucked up? Be my guest. Just don't think for one second I'll have anything to do with you anymore," I seethed.

"Bells, please?" he begged.

"No," I firmly stated. "Get the hell off my doorstep before I call the cops. I'm sure with what you have in your pocket right now they'll have more than enough reason to bring you in."

I slammed the door and locked it once again. I stood and listened for him to leave and when I heard what sounded like the main door of the building shut, I breathed a sigh of relief and headed for bed. My eyes were red from the tears and my heart hurt heavily. Edward called back and after telling him that I really needed to just go to bed, without explaining a thing to him, he reluctantly let me go. It took a while for sleep to come but in the end it did.

~xxx~

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. All of the events from the night before came flooding back. The good, which was Edward pleasuring himself to thoughts of me, and the bad, Jasper buying drugs. I lay there for a few moments recalling everything I said and didn't say.

I was so mad at Jasper. I'm sure I had scared Edward, and as much as I wanted to tell him everything last night, I knew that he would have gone into overprotective brother mode and called Alice straightaway. I had to question why I hadn't told him. Was there a part of me that might have believed that Jasper wasn't that guy anymore? Could it be that it wasn't what I thought it was?

I crawled out of bed and jumped in the shower thinking this over. I had known Jasper my entire life. Sure, I had caught him in a situation like this before, but now it seemed so stupid for him to throw everything he had away for a quick high.

I dressed and left my apartment, intent on finding out what was going on. I had lied to Jasper when I told him that I didn't care what he did anymore. Of course I cared. He was my best friend. I wasn't about to watch him lose it all. He had so many people now who cared for him. There were so many dreams ahead for all of us to look forward to.

I sprinted to the club, thankful to find my dad and mom behind the bar.

"Hey kiddo," my dad said, looking up from the paper.

"Hey, I can't stay long. I just wanted to know if I could borrow the truck."

Charlie dug the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to me. "Thanks," I said. "I'll have her back before long."

"Where ya headed?" my mother asked.

"I just need to take care of something." I didn't want them to know I was going to see Jasper. That would only fuel them to ask more questions. I needed to have it out with him first before I rallied the troops for an intervention. I guess that's what I was planning if he had in fact purchased drugs.

The old truck was parked behind the building of the club. I revved her up and headed down the streets of the quarter to the one place I had grown up. Navigating down the streets, away from what the typical tourist saw, I came upon houses with no roofs and grafetti on the walls. It saddened me to see my city still in this mess of disarray. I knew that clean up wasn't something that could be fixed overnight but, in all honesty, it didn't seem like anyone really gave a fuck about these parts. The Treme, the lower ninth ward, these weren't places that boosted the economic factor of the city. No, these were places that birthed musicians and artists. Fuck where they came from.

I pulled into Jasper's driveway, where at the end his FEMA issued trailer sat. It was pathetic. Hardly large enough for one person, some families had packed in four or five people in these things. I rushed out of the truck and began banging on the fiberglass door, just as loud as he had done to my door. After a few seconds Jasper opened the door, shirtless. His pajama pants hung low across his hips and the deep V of his stomach was enough to make a nun blush. He eyed me wearily for a moment, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mornin," he grunted.

"Is it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tizzy, quit being a bitch and get inside."

I rolled my eyes and followed him into the tiny cabin. "You want to explain last night to me?" I asked, not bothering to make polite chit chat.

Jasper chuckled as he went to the refrigerator to pour himself a glass of orange juice. "You want some?" he asked.

"No, and I'd rather you not be all chummy with me right now. Tell me what the fuck I saw?" I demanded.

"Oh, so now you want to me explain? I tried that last night, and as I recall, you told me you didn't give a fuck."

"Jasper," I said, my tone softening. "Please. Please tell me you're not using again? I can't… no, I won't go through that with you anymore. You have a beautiful girlfriend who loves you. We," I said, pointing back and forth between the two of us, "have an opportunity to let the world hear us. Why are you throwing it all away on blow?"

Jasper's face fell a little as he walked around me to the small bed in the back. When he came out, he sat on the small sofa and motioned for me to join him. I sat and looked at him with pleading eyes. I never noticed he held something in his hands until his own eyes shifted down. When I saw the black velvet box with the beautiful diamond on the inside, I covered my mouth and gasped. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes.

"Jasper, you know I love you but I'm seeing Edward. I'm not sure how he and Alice would react to you proposing marriage to me."

Jasper shook his head and laughed out loud. "This is what you saw me doing last night. I met the guy after the show last night to pick it up."

I hit him, hard, against his shoulder. He grabbed it, wincing in pain. "What the fuck, Tizzy?"

"You are an asshole! Jasper, really? You pick up an engagement ring in some dark alley? Haven't you heard of jewelry stores?"

"I know, but he had it ready and I didn't want to risk anyone at the club seeing it. He does have a store," he said pointedly, "but I didn't feel like driving all the way to Baton Rouge to pick it up, and he didn't want to come out to the Treme."

"So why in an alley like some shady drug deal? You had to know what that looked like when I saw you. I mean, hello? The last time I saw you in that position…"

"I know, I know," he said, raking his hands though his messy hair. "But hey, at least this time I wasn't pressed against some stripper." He playfully bumped my leg and I smiled a little.

"Honestly, he was out and about last night with some friends. He told me where he was and instead of me parading around in side the Hustler Club, I met him a few blocks down."

I looked at the ring a little more closely. It really was beautiful. Simple, understated, but the diamonds ricocheted into tiny prisms when the light hit it.

"She's going to love it," I said aloud.

"You think? I'm so nervous, Bella. What if she says no?"

I looked up at my friend and placed my hand on top of his. "Jasper, she'd be a fool to turn you down."

"Thanks, Tizzy, and thanks for coming by. I'm really sorry about last night."

"Ah," I said standing up and shooing him off, "you're just keeping me on my toes." We shared a laugh before I asked the all important question. "So, when do you plan to, ya know?"

"Oh, um, I was thinking Christmas. Do you think that's too cheesy?"

"Not at all. I think it's perfect. Have you asked the Doctor for his permission yet?"

Jasper's face went pale white as he stared at me. "Oh shit! Should I?"

"Jasper Deaveroux Whitlock! Of course you should! You're a southern gentleman, aren't you?"

Jasper regarded what I had said before addressing me once again. "Do you think _he'd_ tell me no?"

"Would it matter?" I asked.

He laughed and put the ring back into his pocket. "Not in the least."

I hesitated to bring my next question up. "Jazz," I began, "as much as I'm sure Alice won't mind where y'all live, do you plan on bringing her back, here?" I gestured around to the cramped space.

Jasper shook his head and laughed. "I wondered when you'd mention that. Naw, I've got some money saved up. I figure we'll put a deposit down on something in a good area that needs to be fixed up. I mean, everything in New Orleans needs to be fixed up, ya know?"

I nodded.

"Let's face it Tizzy, a lot of people aren't coming back. I figure Alice and I will buy what was their little piece of happiness and turn it into our big mansion of happiness," he said smiling so big his eyes were squinted.

~xxx~

I realized, on my drive back to the club, that I hadn't called Edward all morning. In my hasty attempt to confront Jasper, I had put our abrupt conversation from the night before on hold. When I arrived back at the bar, I chatted with my parents for a few moments before I walked back home. Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket, I dialed Edward's number.

After it rang only once, he picked up. "Thank God! I've been trying to reach you all morning. Where have you been?"

"Well, good afternoon to you, too," I said playfully. "I'm sorry; I don't have any missed calls."

"Well, your cell phone coverage sucks then. What's going on? Bella, I was so worried last night. What happened?"

I explained everything to Edward, starting at the beginning of it all. When I was done, I had arrived back home. I slipped my shoes off and plopped down on the couch. He paused before speaking.

"So, let me get this straight. When you and Jasper were…sleeping together," he said in a tight tone, "you caught him doing blow off a stripper in a dark alley. You kicked him to the curb," he said and this time, his voice held a little more pride, "and called it quits. Last night, you saw him in a similar situation but this time he was buying a ring off someone with the intentions of asking my sister to marry him?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Well, I'm not sure how to react to this."

"I probably overreacted a bit. I kind of tend to do that," I admitted.

"Ya think?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"Well, what would you have done?" I asked.

"I probably would have called him out when I saw him."

"My mind was otherwise occupied. I'm sorry if images of you fucking me doggy style clouded my judgment."

"Speaking of which, we didn't get to finish that last night. Wanna have a go?" he asked, dropping his voice.

"If you mean that you'd like to have a go, doing exactly what you described last night to me, then I ask when will you be home?"

Edward sighed into the phone. "'Cher, I want more than anything to do that and more to you, in the flesh, but I'm not going to make it home today."

"When then?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"I thought everything was settled with the Met?" I might have been a little short and pouty when I asked, but _damn i_t! I wanted my boyfriend home with me for good.

"It is. They're planning a going away party Tuesday, and not to mention, I have to pack up my apartment and get the contracts straight with Tyler on the album."

My heart dropped and I wanted to cry. "So you're saying that you won't be home until?"

"Wednesday at best, but I don't think that's going to happen either."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Hey, listen to me. I'm coming home to you, for good. I'm going to wake up next to you every morning and shower with you every day. This is only temporary."

"I know, it just…hurts."

"Believe me baby, it hurts me just as much. I miss you so God damn much."

"I miss you, too."

"So," Edward said after a few seconds. "How about you go get that naughty toy in your night stand and you tell me what a bad girl you've been?"

I laughed but did exactly what he said. "Oh, Mr. Cullen," I said in my most seductive voice, "I've been a very bad girl."

"How bad? What have you done?"

I heard the phone rustle as if Edward was removing his shirt. I followed suit and before I knew it, I was lying naked on my bed, vibrator in hand.

"I've started this show without you," I admitted as I turned the vibrator on. Edward sucked in a breath when he heard the buzzing noise over the line.

"Yes, I'd say that you have. Are you wet for me? Touch yourself, tell me?"

With my free hand, I ran a single finger through my wet folds and moaned into the phone. "So wet," I panted.

"Good girl. Tell me what you're doing now?"

"I'm thinking about that being your finger and, oh God," I gasped as I pinched my own clit. "I'm thinking about you sucking me into your mouth."

"Bella," Edward said raggedly, "I want to be inside of you. Put the vibrator inside of you. Pretend it's my cock, my hard, massive, needy cock, aching to be sheathed by your pussy."

"Oh shit, Edward. Keep talking like that to me." I inserted the vibrator, imagining it was Edward, and moved it in and out. It was a much slower pace than I would have liked for him to take, but it was something.

"Does that feel good?" he asked. "Tell me, 'Cher, do I feel good inside of you?"

"So good, baby."

"Touch your clit for me. Pinch it, flick it. Imagine it's me hitting that spot over and over again," he said, his voice shaky.

"Edward, I'm…I'm…"

"Yes, oh God, Bella, I'm going to cum all over my hand and chest. It's your pussy I'm cumming into. I'm filling you with all I have."

I screamed as my orgasm overtook me while I heard Edward chant my name over and over on the line. We lay silent, both of us catching our breaths.

"That was…" I said, gasping for air.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"But it's not the same."

"Not at all. Nothing compares to feeling you beneath me."

"I…" I started to say something but abruptly stopped.

"Yeah," Edward said back.

I wondered if he caught what I was about to say. I couldn't believe I was about to tell him that I loved him over the phone. Our first time saying what was supposed to be something I'd never forget. I didn't want it to be after we had just had phone sex. In the back of my mind though, I felt he knew what I was trying to say and why I hesitated. If I could get through this week without him, I was going to tell him when I saw him again.

~xxx~

The rest of the week flew by. For one, I was kind of glad. That meant every day that breezed past was a day closer to when I would see Edward again. Of course, by Thursday I began to panic. The benefit was the following night and he still couldn't tell me for sure if he was going to be home in time. A small part of me was angry. He had known about this and yet he still wasn't here. Another part, the part that thought about everything long term, knew that when he did come home, it would be for good.

I was on the phone with Edward on Thursday afternoon before my shift when I finally broke down.

"You know I have to call in a replacement," I said.

"I know. I don't want you to, you know that, right? The contracts were supposed to be finalized and ready today, but the attorney is back logged. I'm considering camping out at his office tonight to make sure he approves everything so I can get out of here early in the morning."

"You do whatever you have to do, just like I have to do what it is that I have to do."

"As long as I'm not being replaced in your heart, we'll make this work," he said lovingly. It was moments like that, that made me want to shout to him how much I loved him. I felt the same emotion, thousands of miles away.

"I gotta go," I said. "I need to call him."

"Hey, please know I'm doing everything I can to make it there. I'm not giving up yet."

"I know," I said, barely above a whisper.

We said our goodbyes, and after I hung up, I picked the phone back up to call the only other good cornet player I knew.

"Hello?" he man on the other end said.

"Jake? Hey, it's Bella."

"Hey babe, how are ya? Ready for the benefit tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah sure. Listen, I kind of need a favor."

"Anything, you know that."

"Edward Cullen, Doctor Cullen's son, was going to play with us, but he's out of town and we're not sure if he'll be able to make it," I said, choking up a little.

"So you want to know if I could fill in?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry. You have every right to tell me no."

"Bella, I'd love to. Besides, we all know I'm the best cornet player in all of the New Orleans."

I laughed but deep down I knew it wasn't true. Jacob was good, but he was no Edward.

When Friday evening rolled around, we all arrived at the club two hours before the show was set to start. I was nervous to be playing for so many people. Alice and Esme had really outdone themselves on promoting our little show. People, even two hours beforehand, were starting to filter into the tiny hall.

"You heard from Edward?" my dad asked while we stood behind the bar, filling drink orders.

"I've tried to call him all day but I get no answer."

It was true, since I had woken up this morning I had called him, damn near every hour. He had yet to pick up. I was worried but then I thought that maybe he was in a meeting, finalizing the details of the album. I knew he wouldn't leave until we were all being offered the same, fair deal.

Carlisle approached us, grabbing a couple of beers as he helped us tend bar. "Keep the faith, Bella," he said.

Yeah, yeah. Ever since I had met the Doctor, that's all he had said to me in regard to his son. I was beginning to think I needed to have that tattooed on my ass. Instead of getting snarky with Edward's dad, I gave him a half smile that he only chuckled at.

My back was to the bar as I made to grab the bottle of Jack. I heard my name called followed by a whistle. I quickly turned around to see James perched on the edge of the bar top.

"Damn girl. You just get finer and finer, don't ya?" he asked, smiling and taking in my form.

I rolled my eyes and leaned across the bar to kiss his cheek. "You made it. I'm glad."

"Yeah, wanted to see my old girl do her thang. Vicky," he shouted to a red-haired woman who was chatting with a few other patrons. "Victoria, this is Bella. Bella, this is my new girl, Victoria."

My smile widened and I reached across the bar to shake her hand. "I've heard so much about you, Bella."

"All good I hope," I said, looking over at James.

"Of course!" he said, faking hurt. "I don't have a bad thing to say about you."

"Well, what can I get y'all? First round is on the house."

James and Victoria ordered their drinks and she scampered away to join friends at a table. I watched a smitten James keep his eye on her the whole way to the table.

"What's gotten in to you?" I asked.

"What can I say, doll, I think you inspired me."

I raised a hopeful eye to which he just laughed. "You're exclusive?"

He nodded. "It's nice, ya know? Waking up beside someone, going to bed with them, sharing showers," he said with a wink.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"So, where is your man at?" James asked, looking around the bar.

"Oh, he, um, may not make it tonight. He's in New York wrapping up things to move down here."

"Permanently?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you and me ain't just turned a gold leaf. Who would have thought it, huh?"

"You're right, James. But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me either," he admitted. "I gotta run. Sing something for me, would ya?"

"Of course." I kissed him once more on the cheek before he strode over to join his new found happiness.

My mother, followed by Esme and Alice, came around to the bar. All three were helping out as servers since most of the house was standing room only. Rosalie had moved behind the bar to help Mike, while the rest of us performed on stage.

"It's time," Renee said.

I looked at the three women as they each gave me a hug. Esme whispered not to give up while Alice said she'd castrate him if he didn't show. With five minutes left until show time, I wasn't sure he would.

As I made my way to the stage and picked up my clarinet case, I turned to the band and felt empty as I took in the missing piece to my puzzle. We'd still sound great, there was no doubt about that, but it wasn't the same without him. I realized then that I wasn't the same without him.

I put on my best smile and took a deep breath. With or without him, there was still a city in need and musicians trying to get home. "Ya'll ready?"

~xxx~

A/N- I know, I know. I left y'all with a cliffie. I'm sorry. The next chapter is more than written so it shouldn't be too long. _**Katydid2363**_ and I have looked over my original outline and we've decided that this story could be wrapped up in three more chapters. My reasoning? I don't want to drag this out for y'all. I don't think it's fair to be honest. Besides, with everything I have planned for the characters, it could easily be settled up sooner, rather than later.

Sunday marked the fifth anniversary of Hurricane Katrina. After watching several documentaries over the course of the weekend, I've come to realize that I haven't portrayed the aftermath of the storm correctly. It was ten times worse than I have written it. To any of you who are from there, I'm very sorry for my inaccurate description. There are a lot of people still recovering, even today, five years later.

I've entered a submission for the Love Lost contest. It's anonymous so I can't tell you which one is mine, but check out the stories if you are so inclined. Here's the link if you want to check them all out. http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2458839/

My good friend _**ShellWRX**_ has begun posting her very own story! Show her some love & check it out! It's called, _**The Little Fish**_, & the link can be found here. http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6267921/1/

Thanks so much for sticking with me on this ride. Now, I'm sure you want to yell at me for leaving it the way I did. I'm all ears.

Xoxo  
Holly

.


	15. Chapter 14

_Thanks **Katydid2363** for turning this around and being patient with me. **Dinx, Angstaddict09, & fngrcufs **are three truely amazing ladies. I love them more than they know._

_Stephanie Meyer owns all._

Chapter 14

Take me back to New Orleans  
And drop me at my door  
Cause I might love you yeah  
But I love me more  
-Take Me Back to New Orleans, Cowboy Mouth

**EPOV**

I never considered New York a dull, bland place. People were everywhere, all the time, especially this time of year. It was the holidays and a place like New York City was a hotspot for tourists. With the lighting of the tree in Rockefeller Center, the town came alive more than usual.

As I stepped off the plane at JFK, I realized that the city no longer held the same appeal. I wasn't feeling that rush of being amongst the throes of people. I didn't care about anything here any longer. My life now resided in a grief stricken town in the deep south. My life, my girl, my everything were now in New Orleans.

Tyler met me at the airport to escort me to my meeting with the big wigs at the Met. I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. I didn't need for them to offer me anything. I had all that I could've ever imagined waiting for me to return home.

When I walked outside to the awaiting cabs, I was shocked to see whom Tyler had wrapped around his arm. For a split second I was pissed that he would stoop to such levels as to bring Lauren along. Did he really think that _she_ could bring me back? Was he not there in the car when I told her that it wasn't her I wanted? Surely he wasn't this dense. I kept my guard up as I walked closer to the cab they reserved for us. As I approached, his smile increasingly became larger.

Sliding Lauren out of his grasp, he strode over to me and reached down to help with my bags. "Good flight?" he asked in a cocky manner.

"Just the best ever," I said, putting on a fake smile and sounding full of shit.

Tyler laughed. "Ed, c'mon man. It won't be that bad. I promise."

"Sure. What's Lauren doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, um…" Tyler stumbled with his words.

"Spill it," I demanded. "If you brought her along to try and entice me, you may be out a client."

"Really?" he asked in an offensive tone. "Do you really think that everything is about you, Edward? Don't you think that maybe what you did to her hurt her pretty bad? Shit man," he said, running his hands through his hair. "You know, maybe after you she needed a _real_ man to fix her."

"A real man?" I asked. "Tyler, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Tyler looked at his feet, shuffling a pebble back and forth. He looked at me through his half-lidded eyes. "She and I might be together now."

"Might be?" I smiled, not caring in the least that he was getting my seconds.

"You're not pissed, are you?"

"Me? Pissed? Hardly, Ty. I've got the best woman I could have ever asked for waiting for me to come back to her. I'm happy for you and if Lauren makes you happy, well then, congratulations."

He smiled and clapped his hand on my back. "Let's get you gone, then. You've got some assholes to turn down."

~xxx~

"Hey, baby," I said when Bella answered the phone.

"Hey yourself. You headed to face the big bad wolves?" she joked. I could tell she was only using the humor as a way to pass the fact that she was hurting. I shared her pain.

"Yeah, something like that. I don't have much time; I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Awww, you're too sweet. Thank you."

"You headed to work?"

"Just about to walk out the door."

"Call me when you get home tonight. I don't care what time it is, call me."

"Okay," she whispered.

We said our goodbyes and I said the one thing to myself that I wanted to say to her, so badly. _I love you._

~xxx~

"Mr. Mason," Aro Brigham, the head of the Metropolitan Arts Council, began.

"It's Cullen, sir. Edward Cullen," I corrected him.

He looked at me through his half moon spectacles and grinned. "Oh yes, of the famous New Orleans Cullens. Your father is a talented musician himself, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes sir, he is. The best in the city."

"The Doctor is what they call him. I've heard all about him. Tell me, Edward, why do you think New Orleans is better for your music? What has New York done that has been so wrong?"

I looked at the three men sitting across the table from me, Aro and the two other heads of the council, Demitri Finn and Caius Edgington. In their own time, these men had been the best at their game, famed in the symphony arts and legends to aspiring artists. They were trying their best to persuade me to stay. Little did they know that they could have offered me a million dollars and I still would have turned them down. Nothing was going to keep me here, but playing their game was proving to be entertaining. They were wasting my time so I decided to waste theirs as well.

"New York has done nothing to me, sir. I feel like my time here is over and I need to move on. New Orleans and jazz runs through my veins. I'm sure you're aware with the storm that the city needs more of those local lovers of the heritage to come back. My father is one of those leading the pack and if I'm being honest, there is no other place I'd rather be than standing behind him when she rises again."

Demetri looked bored, as if he'd rather be anywhere other than facing me on a Saturday afternoon. I wanted to tell him I felt his pain. Caius, on the other hand, decided to mock me.

"You speak of New Orleans as if the city is some sort of Phoenix, rising from the ashes. I know what happened is devastating, but why would you give up a regular job to work gigs in dive bars or local tourist attractions? If what I'm hearing is correct, it sounds as if your father is the talent. You'll just be playing in the shadows of him."

I could feel my blood pressure rising as he subtly offended my city. I kept my composure, answered, and hoped that this meeting was about to come to an end.

"With all due respect, gentlemen, you're only as good as those you play alongside. My father, as well as the other musicians in the city, is one of the best I've ever heard. I want to continue my career where my roots started. The city may not be in form to host a proper Mardi Gras, but you can bet your asses that they will roll this year. Now," I said, pushing myself out of the chair. "If you'll excuse me for being so blunt, I know that my manager has given you my resignation letter. I'm not sure exactly what you three had in mind for this meeting today. I don't intend on accepting any sort of offer you are willing to dish out. Quite frankly, there is a beautiful woman and an amazing city that need me right now, and you are wasting my time."

"So, this is your final decision?" Aro questioned.

"It is. I'm sorry if Tyler or anyone else led you to believe that I would reconsider leaving. The fact remains, that as soon as I can get things wrapped up here I'm returning to New Orleans for good."

"You will be missed, Edward. I can't begin to tell you what an asset you've been for the Met," Aro continued. Demetri continued to look bored out of his mind and Caius looked like he was ready to hit me for my outburst.

"Thank you for the amazing opportunity. My time here has been very memorable, but as I see it, the best years of my life are in front of me."

Aro stood from the table and extended his hand. "Edward, please let us arrange for a going away party for you this week sometime."

"That's not necessary, Aro."

"Of course it is. I'm sure the sooner the better, yes? How does Tuesday sound? Nothing big, just the orchestra and a few of the performers perhaps?"

We shook hands and offered reassuring smiles to one another. Demetri, out of good manners, stood and followed the Aro's lead. Caius simply nodded, as if his hand was too good for me to touch.

I walked away from the meeting, put out and relieved. One obstacle down, only a handful more to go.

~xxx~

Bella called, as she promised, on her way home from work. I didn't like that she walked alone in the city so late at night, but I knew that if I went all caveman on her she'd only get worked up. Then again, a worked up Bella equaled a happy, horny Edward.

I didn't have to get her angry over my irrational fears of someone abducting her in the Quarter to get her worked up. Once I mentioned her friend, the vibrator, her tone quickly changed to one of lust and desire. Knowing that she was walking down the street talking to me as I stroked my length and imagining her on all fours was enough to work us both up. I wanted her to run home so I could hear the buzzing of her toy. I wanted her to pleasure herself to the sound of my voice. I wanted to tell her all the things I wanted to do to her and have her tell me all the things she longed for. Instead of reaching climax, she abruptly ended our call. When I asked what was wrong, she only mentioned Jasper's name. I didn't know how to feel about this. She was obviously upset, but pleaded with me to let her go so she could take care of whatever she meant when she said his name.

I didn't like it one bit. I trusted her, though, and I knew that she would tell me everything that happened. Or would she? Was something wrong and she didn't want to tell me because Alice was my sister? Did she think that whatever it was would be enough for me to be so irate that I would beat the shit out of him? It was in this moment that I knew that I had to light a fire under Tyler's ass to make sure all of our ducks were in a row. I needed to be back in New Orleans. I needed to be home and help Bella face whatever burden had been thrown her way. Whatever it was, I would help her fight it. We were a team now. I loved her.

I slept like shit after Bella ended our phone call. She hadn't called back like she said she would. I spent the better part of the morning trying to reach her, only to have her cell phone go straight to voice mail. It made me sick to my stomach that something could be wrong and I would have no way of knowing. I considered calling Alice to see if she had heard from Jasper, but that would only worry her. If it was nothing, then I would be jumping the gun and getting everyone worked up for no reason. Instead, I kept blowing up her phone. She had to answer eventually.

Tyler stopped by around mid morning to go over the contracts for the album. He had been skeptical at first, but eventually relented when he saw that I wasn't budging on the idea.

"It was your idea, anyway," I told him after he had all the papers sealed up to be delivered to the attorney.

"Yeah?" he questioned. "How's that?"

"Well, that night in the car, when you tried to get me back on a plane for New York, you said that we ought to consider asking Bella to play on the album."

"I said that?" Tyler asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

I nodded. "You did. Then I got to thinking. You're kind of a dick."

"Hey!" he shouted, "I might be a dick, but I get you what you want, right?"

"True," I said with a laugh. "Anyway, when you called on Thanksgiving, I was so pissed that you pulled this shit when I was trying to enjoy a nice holiday with my family. Then it hit me. I knew once you mentioned getting Bella on board that I wanted her to be apart of the album, but as I walked into my parents dining room and I saw the faces of the others, man, the talent in that room was just bursting at the seams! I knew right then that I had to have them all in on it."

"Well, since you say that it was my idea to begin with, I'm going to take all the credit for it."

I laughed and threw a pillow from the couch in Tyler's direction. "How long do you think it will take for them to agree to everything?"

"Honestly? Man, I don't know. When I talked to the attorney's office yesterday, he's backlogged on a few cases. Being that I'm an asshole, as you say," he said with a wink, "I think I can stay on his ass long enough to get it done by Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" I asked.

"Sorry, man. Right now it's the best I can do. In the mean time, why don't we start packing up your shit? I mean, you are moving down there, right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm moving down there."

"Okay then, where do we start?"

Packing provided to be a good distraction. It didn't take my mind completely off of trying to reach Bella, but it helped a little.

It was a little after twelve when I heard my cell phone ring her signature tone. _New Orleans Lady_ sounded throughout my apartment as I jumped across a few boxes in a hasty attempt to hear her voice.

"Thank God! I've been trying to reach you all morning!" I said instead of the customary hello.

"Well, good morning to you, too," she said in that playful tone that made me want to smack her ass. Yeah, it was early in the afternoon and I was thinking about the dirty things I could do to her.

After telling me that she had no missed calls, I told her that her coverage sucked. She laughed which made me feel better about whatever went down the night before.

"What going on, Bella? I was so worried last night. What happened?"

She sighed deeply and jumped right into explaining Jasper's back-story. I had to admit, it wouldn't have been my first guess when she told me that he had issues she didn't feel like sharing. I could see why now. Instantly I went into over protective brother mode.

"He's clean, and I believe him, but last night when I saw him standing in the alley, just like that night I caught him doing lines on that stripper's tits, I lost it. Edward, you'll never guess what he was really doing!"

I was trying to keep my anger at bay. I would not hold any of this against Jasper. I would not throw stones. We all had our issues.

"What's that?"

"You have to swear to me that you won't tell a soul."

"I promise, 'Cher."

"He was picking up your sisters engagement ring. He plans on asking her to marry him at Christmas."

I paused, letting this information digest into my system. Instead of mulling these thoughts in my head, I voiced them out loud.

"So, let me get this straight. When you and Jasper were…sleeping together," I said, feeling the bile rise in my throat, "you caught him doing blow off a stripper in a dark alley. You kicked him to the curb and called it quits. Last night, you saw him in a similar situation, but this time he was buying a ring off someone with the intentions of asking my sister to marry him?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Bella said.

After hearing it all said aloud, I burst out laughing.

"You do realize that all of this could have been solved last night if you just would have confronted him in that alley, right?"

"My mind was otherwise occupied. I'm sorry if images of you fucking me doggy style clouded my judgment."

My mind went to the one place I wanted my body to be, in her. After breaking the news that it would be Wednesday at the earliest before I would be back, I got my wish. I heard her scream out in ecstasy as I lay in bed catching my own breath.

"That was…," she trailed off, breathing deep.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"But it's not the same."

"Not at all, nothing compares to feeling you beneath me."

"I…" she started to say something but abruptly stopped.

"Yeah," I said back, because I knew what she wanted to say. She felt it. However many miles apart we were, she knew. I couldn't wait to see her again because the first thing out of my mouth was going to be those three words that said so much.

Tuesday evening was spent saying good-byes to old colleagues. Lauren and Tyler both accompanied me to the party. One would have thought that it would have been slightly weird to have your ex-girlfriend and current manager dating, but only one person played on a constant loop in my mind.

I wished that she could have been there to celebrate the ending of my time in New York. It totally wasn't her scene but that's what would have made it that much more fun.

When the night ended, Tyler, Lauren and I ended up at a small coffee shop not far from my apartment.

"The moving crew is coming in the morning to load things up," I said once we were all three seated in a booth.

"You're having your stuff driven back?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. Don't want to chance my flat screen getting damaged on a flight. This way, I know it's all staying in one spot on the truck."

She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "Edward, I know that I wasn't the nicest person to your family and friends." A small laugh escaped her lips. "What can I say? I'm a New York girl. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, Lauren. And you're really happy with this asshole?" I asked, pointing at Tyler. "You sure he's just not some rebound?"

Tyler knew I was kidding so he brushed my comment off. "Whatever, I'm better in bed than you, anyway."

I arched my eye at him not believing that for one second. Lauren, on the other hand, confirmed what he said.

"You are pretty phenomenal," she said to Tyler.

"I'm in love with Bella," I blurted out.

Both of their heads turned to look at me. I took a swig of my coffee like saying that I loved Bella was the most natural thing in the world. It was, I thought to myself. Nothing had ever felt so good rolling off my tongue.

"Touché, Edward," Lauren said with a smile.

"You really are in love with her, aren't you?" Tyler asked.

"No offense, Lauren, but I've never felt this way about a person before."

"None taken, Edward. We're happy for you. Just don't expect us to pay you a visit anytime soon."

"Oh right, Paris. How is that going to work out anyway? How are you going to represent me if you're in Paris?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Ed," Tyler said with a smirk. "I'll still be able to handle everything from over there. Kind of sad I'm going to miss the benefit and the album recording, but it's worth it." He looked at Lauren and they shared a smile meant for only each other.

It was Tuesday and, at this rate, it didn't look like I was going to head home tomorrow. I needed my very own smile. I needed Bella.

Wednesday passed and there was still no word from the attorney on the papers. I had threatened Tyler that I was going to march _my_ very unhappy ass over there and shove them up _his_ ass if he didn't sign them soon. Tyler assured me, even though I think he only did it to shut me up, that all would work out. I was finding it very hard to believe him.

Thursday afternoon rolled around and I was at my wits end. I had called Bella to hear her voice, because it seemed she was the only one who could talk me off whatever ledge I was ready to jump from. After telling her, again, that I wasn't going to make it home, she told me, in the saddest voice I had ever heard, that she was going to have to find a replacement. As long as that replacement was for one night and one night only, I'd be all right. As long as she wasn't replacing me in her heart, I could live. Knowing that I was being replaced altogether brought me to knees. I needed to get out of this city.

My apartment had been packed and the only thing left was the suitcase I had brought with me. Everything else was on a truck, driving its way to my new home. Optimistically, I had given the driver Bella's address. I knew it was a long shot to assume that I was going to live with her, but I had to try. As soon as I got home to her, I would ask her to live with me properly. It didn't matter that I didn't have a place to call my own. I'd find one, if that's what it took.

On Friday morning, I had come to the conclusion that I was leaving New York, contracts or no contracts. I was not going to miss the benefit. At ten that morning, just as I was rolling my suitcase out of the lobby, Tyler came running down the street.

"Edward, stop," he said out of breath. "Wait, the attorney has the papers ready. If you can wait to leave for just an hour or so, you can take them back to everyone."

"I swear to God, Tyler, if you are bullshitting me, I will kick your ass."

"Can we take a cab? I just ran ten blocks and I'm tired."

We quickly hailed a taxi and drove across town to the lawyer's office. Just as Tyler had promised, all the contracts were written up and ready to be presented to the others. I grabbed the large, thick manila folder from the secretary and took off in a sprint down the hall. It was just after eleven and I had no idea when the next flight would leave. Tyler was hot on my heels as I threw myself into the elevator.

"Not in a hurry, are you?" Tyler asked. "I was thinking we could grab a drink or something to celebrate."

"Dude, if I didn't think you were kidding, I'd beat your head into the wall right now."

The elevator dinged as we reached the lobby. The lady at the front desk had been kind enough to let me leave my suitcase. The cabby was too much of an ass to stick around and wait.

I turned to face Tyler, preparing to tell him goodbye. Holding out my hand, he extended his towards me. "Thanks for being, well…,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm an ass. Sorry it took them so long. We'll be in touch. I expect to hear all over the news how the good Doctor and his boy are causing a frenzy in the Crescent City."

I laughed and nodded. "You better believe it. We'll be in touch."

"Go get her," Tyler called out as I jumped in the first cab that stopped.

When I got to the airport, I was put on the standby list for the flight that was leaving mid afternoon. If all worked out well, I'd be arriving by the hair on my ass. Just in time to cause everyone to panic. Luckily, I was called for the flight and sat back thinking to myself, as the plane pulled into the sky, why in the hell didn't I call Bella to tell her that I was on my way?

We touched down in New Orleans at five after six. The benefit was scheduled to start at seven. Between collecting my bag, renting a car, and then driving from the airport to downtown, I would just barely make it. And that's if I didn't run into any traffic.

With my bags in hand, I called Bella's cell frantically. Over and over I called and she never answered. Of course she wouldn't. She was in the bar and I'm sure her phone was in the back. I dialed information for the number to Tizzy's.

"Tizzy's," the unfamiliar voice on the other end said. It was loud and I could barely make out at all who it could be.

"Hey, is Bella around?" I asked, even though it felt like I was screaming at him.

"Who?"

"Bella," I shouted.

"Listen brah, I can barely hear you. Can you speak up?"

"Emmett?" I asked, wondering if that was who had answered the phone.

"Nah, man. Em's onstage, the band's about to start. Listen, I can't talk, this place is crawling with people. You'll either have to come up here and find who you're looking for or call back later."

On that last note, the speaker on the phone hung up. I cursed and slammed my fists into the steering wheel. I drove like hell down the interstate until I reached the exit I needed to take me into the Quarter. I kept glancing at the time on the dashboard and my stomach knotted up every time the minutes crept closer to seven. When I finally reached the club, I sighed in relief and noted the time was six fifty-nine. Yeah, I had just barely made it. I ran to the door, shocked when I saw just how crowded it really was. With my cornet case in my hands, I opened the door and looked at the stage.

Bella had her back turned, talking to the band behind her. I pushed through the crowd, doing my damnedest for someone to see me. Bella pointed to my father, who looked up and saw me. He smiled and winked, while Bella kept her back turned. I returned the smile and rushed to the stage. Not bothering to walk the small stairs close to where the piano was, I jumped up, causing Bella to jump. She spun around, her hands drawn in a tight fist. I smiled, proud that she was ready to pounce on the asshole that had jumped the stage.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her body flush against mine. As our eyes locked, a single tear slipped from her eyes. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her, crashing her lips upon mine.

It didn't matter to me that we were in a bar, surrounded by tons of people. What mattered in this moment, and for the rest of my life, was the woman in my arms.

Our tongues danced a tango while everyone watched. When I was sated enough to pull away, Bella's lips were swollen and her eyes were still closed. I leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

She opened her eyes and smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you, too. But right now, I really want to kick your ass for almost giving me a heart attack."

"What can I say?" I said with a shrug, "I plan on keeping you on your toes."

We kissed again, more gently as the crowd erupted in a chorus of applause and catcalls. In my declaration of love, I failed to realize that the microphone had been on the whole time.

"I think you just told a room full of drunks that you loved me," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"And I think you just admitted the same thing."

"We ready to play or what?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, um…Edward, this is Jacob," Bella introduced me to the man holding a cornet in his lap.

"My replacement," I said, shaking the man's hand.

"Look, I know it was intended for you to play, so I'm cool with sitting out," Jacob said.

"Don't even think about it," I said, stopping him.

"I'd much rather share the stage with my beautiful girlfriend, singing how much I love her." I pulled Bella into my side and wrapped my free arm around her waist.

We started the set off with a duet by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald. _Tenderly_, signified just how much I was going to show her how much I loved her, _Tenderly_, all through the night. As we sang, our eyes never left each other's. We smiled, touched each other tenderly, and loved one another through the lyrics of the song.

Jacob, my replacement, offered to sit out a few songs so that I could play. Renee took the stage for a few numbers, wooing the crowd onto their feet, while I sat back and played my horn. It felt good, being on stage with everyone. I had a feeling that this album would be more than just some odd mix of New Orleans natives laying down tracks. This would be soulful, real, and one hundred percent authentic.

In the end, we raised over ten thousand dollars for displaced musicians. My dad was going to take care of speaking to the appropriate people in order to get the money to those who needed it. After helping everyone clean up the place, Bella left with me, arm and arm toward my rental car. I took her hand in mine as we drove down the street to her place.

"Tonight was unbelievable," I said, smiling and squeezing her hand.

"It was wasn't it? I can't believe you, though. You damn near gave me heart attack! I tried calling you a million times."

"I'm guessing I was in transit. I tried calling you, too."

"It worked out, though," she said, laying her head against the back of the seat.

"It did. _Everything_ has worked out."

"I take it things in New York went well?" she asked.

"They did. Got the contracts looked over this morning, as a matter of fact. All is good. We'll start setting up studio space to record."

"I can't believe this, Edward. You've made me so happy."

"I love you, Bella. I mean that." We had arrived at her apartment and before she could exit the car, I grabbed her face in my hands.

"I've wanted to say that to you all week," she admitted.

"Me too, 'Cher. On the phone just didn't feel right."

"I know. But now we have…forever! We can say it all the time and you never have to leave like that again."

"If I do, you're coming with me. No excuses."

"Deal," she said, kissing me gently on the nose. "Now, get me upstairs and show my just how much you missed me."

"I think I can manage that."

We stepped out of the car in a hurry, running through the building like our pants were on fire. I guess in some ways they were. When we reached the door, there was a note taped to it. Bella lifted it off the door and read it, her eyes growing bigger by the second. She smirked and held the note out to me.

"It says here that a delivery from New York is going to be made tomorrow. You want to tell me what this is about?" Her tone was playful and I imagined she had an idea as to what the delivery was about.

"Oh," I scoffed like it was no big deal. "You know…just some things of mine from my apartment in the city."

We walked inside the house, our moves calculated around one another. "What kind of things, Mr. Cullen?"

I stalked toward her, effectively trapping her against the wall. "Oh, just a few knick knacks. My TV, my clothes, maybe a few pieces of furniture."

Kissing down her neck, her breathing became labored. "Are…are you moving in with me?" she stuttered.

"I don't know? Are you asking me?" I teased, lifting her shirt over her head and trailing kisses along her stomach.

"Depends," she said, tugging on my hair. "How big is your TV?"

I stopped suddenly and gazed at her trying to gauge if she was serious or not. The look on her face told me that she was kidding. Playing along, I replied, "Oh, it's plenty big. Big enough that you'll scream so loud when a touchdown is made."

~xxx~

_A/N- See? He made it back! LOL Only one more chapter to go & then the epi. Expect both to post back to back next week. _


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N- This is it. The final chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy!_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns everything**_.

Chapter 15

Deep in my darkest hour  
Standing alone in the shower  
I let my emotions go  
For now  
-The Avenue, Cowboy Mouth

**BPOV**  
**December 24, 2005**

Much like Thanksgiving, we spent the Christmas holidays at the Cullen's house. A grand Christmas tree lit up the living room like it was on display in City Park. Stockings adorned the fireplace and cookies were placed on platters to munch on. To my left, Jasper nervously paced, biting his fingernails. I scanned the room and saw my roommate, otherwise known as my boyfriend, selecting the next tune on the stereo.

I walked over to Jasper and wrapped my arm around his waist. "You okay there, slugger?"

He looked down at me and smiled, even though it wasn't the kind that normally reached his eyes. "Nervous," he said in a whisper.

"No shit? And here I thought you were trying to wear a whole in the rug. Jazz Man, she's not going to say no. Didn't the good Doctor tell you to have a little faith?"

"Yeah, but shit, Tizzy…What if, I mean, what if she, I don't know, tells me she needs to think about it?"

I felt bad for Jasper, I really did. I knew Alice wasn't going to turn him down. She loved him and it was evident every time she looked at him.

From across the room I saw Carlisle give Jasper a slight nod of his head. They must have worked out some sort of cue as to when Jasper would do this. With a quick kiss on the cheek, I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his body. He leaned in, kissing the top of my head. I melted into his touch. It was always like this, like it was the first time all over again.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Jasper asked the crowd.

Everyone quieted, waiting on pins and needles for what he had to say. I honestly didn't know if Alice knew this was coming or not. She had never let on in the many shopping trips she had drug me on, but with her, you could never tell.

"First off, I'd just like to thank Carlisle and Esme for having us all here for Christmas. It's nice to be surrounded by friends and family. Secondly, to Edward who has changed my life in ways he can't begin to imagine. You'll never know how grateful I am for you to include us all on your album."

"It's our album, Jasper, not just mine," Edward said to him.

"Right." Jasper nodded and laughed to himself. "Okay, well, I know presents have been doled out but there is one last gift that needs to be given. Alice?" He motioned for her to stand beside him.

Alice joined him, a look on her face that said she was both worried and curious as to what Jasper was doing. I smiled to myself as I watched my best friend fall to one knee in front of the woman he loved. Alice gasped and covered her hands with her face. Esme and Carlisle embraced one another, smiles dancing across their faces. Rosalie sat on the arm of the chair that was occupied by Emmett, as he ate cookies. My mom and dad were across the room from Edward and me. My dad stood behind my mom, his arms around her waist while her body leaned into his.

We were all there and we were all happy.

"Alice Cullen, I've loved you since that first time I saw you." Jasper opened the black box that had damn near given me a heart attack and took the ring from its confinement. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I wasn't sure how it happened but before we all knew it Jasper was lying flat on his back with a crying and ecstatic Alice sprawled across his body.

"Is that a yes?" my dad chuckled.

Alice stood up, holding out her hand for Jasper, bringing him to his own feet. "That's a yes, a million times over," she said, as Jasper slipped the ring on her finger.

Edward kissed the side of my neck sending goose bumps all across my skin. "I love you," he whispered.

That was all I needed. No promise of that would be us one day, just the confirmation of his love. I knew wholeheartedly that one day we would be there, just not today, maybe not even next year, but one day. Carlisle always had to remind me to keep the faith in Edward, but this was one time where I already knew it.

~xxx~

**February, 2006**

"Hey Rosie," Emmett called from the parade route along Saint Charles Avenue. "You mind bringing that ice chest down with you? The parade is about to roll."

"I swear to God," she said as she marched up the front steps, back into her house. "That man better be glad that I love him and that I know how he gets his panties twisted if he doesn't catch a damn coconut."

"Rosalie, I'll get it for you," Edward offered. "Besides, it's been years since I've tried to wrestle anyone for the most coveted of throws."

"Edward, you and I might be on good terms now but if you try to steal a damn golden Zulu coconut from Em's hands, I might have to go back to hating you," she threatened.

"Is she serious?" Edward asked.

I swallowed back the beer in my mouth and nodded. "Totally. This is like Emmett's playground. I've actually seen him knock small children out of the way for beads. That's why Rosalie made him start sitting in the ladder stand."

Emmett had his back turned to us, sitting happily like a small child in the homemade ladder stand he had concocted several years ago. Most of the time the ladders were used so that small children could catch throws from the parades with little to no effort. That way they wouldn't get knocked around by drunk adults, case in point, Emmett.

Our area, in front of the McCarty's house, had been roped off so that no one could invade our space. The whole yard had what would appear to be crime scene tape, marked off along the perimeter. It was how we celebrated every year. Those that didn't have homes or private parties to attend on Saint Charles Avenue were subjected to catch their loot from the neutral ground in the middle of the street.

Edward and I, along with Alice and Jasper, were sitting in the rocking chairs watching Emmett prepare himself for catching a Zulu coconut throw. It was honestly the one thing people came out to catch on Mardi Gras day. This year, they were even more collectable.

Mardi Gras rolled, just as some said it wouldn't. I mean, who could honestly keep New Orleans down? This was our party, the biggest party in the entire world, and the nay sayers be damned! You can't properly prepare for Lent without Mardi Gras. At least, that's what we thought.

The tourists weren't as plenty as in previous years. The city was still in heavy recovery mode but for the most part, more people were coming home every day. A couple of Krewe's had to take different routes through the city streets, but the bottom line was, they still rolled.

News reporters from all over the world were in attendance to witness the first Mardi Gras after the storm. One morning, while down at the Market in the Quarter, I could have sworn I saw Anderson Cooper jog past me.

Several of the Krewe's had taken on satirical themes, mocking the recovery and response time, as well as local, state, and national politicians. It was a Mardi Gras for the record books.

Carlisle and Esme, along with my mother and father, sat off to the side, manning the grill. It was still a little early for crawfish, but we made up for it with the endless amounts of boudin, jambalaya, and gumbo. Food and beer were plenty as far as we were concerned.

"You want a coconut, baby?" Edward asked playfully.

In all honesty, I really did want a coconut, but I wasn't about to fight Emmett for one. I batted my eyelashes at Edward and smiled. "Yes, I really do."

"Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets," he said, standing up and stretching.

"You preparing for the Olympics?" Jasper asked Edward, while a happy Alice was perched on his lap.

"Watch it, Jazz Man," I pointed a finger at Jasper. "You just sit back and take it all in. Wouldn't want that pretty face to be hit before your big walk down the aisle."

Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed. Edward, on the other hand, jumped up and down like he was psyching himself up. I watched with fascination as the trouble wagons were heard, as their horns came blaring down the street. The parade was close.

Edward bent down and kissed me on the lips. "Hey there, tiger," I joked. "Your best bet is to stand in the back and catch them if they go over Emmett's head. No way both of y'all will fit in the ladder."

"I got this, 'Cher. Don't you worry your pretty little face."

Edward jogged down the steps and across the yard. With his hands on his hips, he surveyed the yard like it was his own personal boxing ring. I stood on the porch, arms crossed over my chest, when Rosalie came up behind me, ice chest in hand.

"What the hell is he doing?" she asked.

"Vying for my heart in the form of a Zulu coconut," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like hell he is! I'll take him down, Bella Swan! Do you hear me? I won't listen to Emmett bitch and moan about not getting his damn coconut."

I looked her up and down, accessing her form. I could take her. It would hurt going down, but I could take her. The police cruisers passed in front of the house and it was only a matter of minutes before the King of Zulu himself made his appearance. Time was running out and if I wanted to double our chances of getting that damn coconut, I had to team up with Edward.

"No, I don't think so, Bella," Rosalie said. "You're not fighting him for this."

"You wanna bet?" I smirked, and before she could hold me back, I took off running toward the yard, my sights set on sharing that damn ladder stand with Emmett. Rosalie yelled at me from the house and when I chanced a look behind me, I saw her running toward me, sans ice chest. Everyone around us was laughing at the spectacle she and I were making.

Climbing up the ladder as fast as I could, I hopped next to Emmett, catching my breath. He wrapped his arm around me saying, "You come to help me?"

Before I could answer, Rosalie began shouting from below. "Isabella, get your ass down from that stand. If anyone should be up there it's me!"

"I don't think so. Your ass is too big to fit up here. Stand in the back and help your man out by casing the yard. You can compete with Edward."

"Wait," Emmett began, "are you trying to steal my golden coconut?"

"Steal? Why I would never! I just want one for myself and if you happen to catch one too, well then, I'd call it a good Mardi Gras."

"Oh, you're on, Tizzy."

After the marching bands had rolled and the parades had finished passing, our catch of the day was three coconuts. Not too bad considering those things were hard to come by. Drunk on beer and high on love, Edward and I hailed a cab back to our place and crashed for the night. Mardi Gras was over and now Jazz Fest was in our sights.

~xxx~

**April, 2006**

"I think Jazz Fest is going to be bigger than Mardi Gras," Edward said as we got dressed for our all day outing.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's the first one after the storm. People are coming out to perform for the sheer fact of coming home to perform, ya know?"

He was right. More talent had been lined up for this year's Jazz Fest than any other. Musicians from all over wanted a part in the epic talentpolloza that was Jazz Fest. Hell, we even got in on the act.

Right after the holidays, we had recorded the album. The first set of copies had just been sent and were flying off the bar tops at Tizzy's. Edward had a call in to Tyler for more to be printed so we could distribute them. As luck would have it, one hundred cases had come in just in time for Jazz Fest.

"You nervous?" Edward asked, slipping his hands under the hem of my shirt.

"A little," I admitted. "This is huge, ya know?"

"I do," he said, kissing the side of my neck.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Is it working?"

My breathing had become deep and needy. "Yes," I moaned out.

Edward undid the button on my jeans and slipped his hand inside, cupping my sex. We both moaned as a single digit slipped inside.

"Along with being nervous, you're also wet for me. Let me help you relax some."

I turned around to face him, as he removed his finger and slid the jeans down my thighs. I followed his actions, and within minutes we were both naked from the waist down. Wrapping my hand around his erection, I pumped it a couple of times, earning an approving grunt from Edward.

He placed his hands on my hips and began to gently guide me toward the bed. The back of my legs gave way as they came in contact with the mattress, effectively releasing my grip on Edward's massive cock. He smiled as I scooted across the bed.

"We don't have much time," he said, crawling over my body.

"Then we need to make the most of it," I answered.

Without any sort of foreplay, since we were strapped for time, Edward slid himself into me. It never mattered how many times we engaged in sex. Every time was just as fantastic as the first time. The way he felt inside of me, the way our bodies responded to one another, it was always better than I could have ever wanted or needed.

His strokes weren't fast and rough, nor were they slow and loving, they just were. It was just us, two people madly in love, giving into our bodies desires. He was mine and I was his. Forever.

My nails skimmed down the length of his arms, the muscles defined as he arched above me. He looked into my eyes, a knowing smile on his lips. We were getting close. I knew I was and I could feel him growing harder inside of me.

Moaning and pulling him closer, I started to unravel.

"Not yet, 'Cher," Edward said in a huff. "I love you," he breathed out. "I love you so much."

"I know, baby. I love you, too."

"Bella, awe shit, baby." Edward lowered himself on top of me, panting and pushing his length in and out. Our noses were touching and our heated breaths were fanning against each other's mouths. "Bella, you don't understand, I love you so fucking much."

I cupped his face in my hands, doing my best not to let the building orgasm overtake my body. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is perfect. I can't hold out. I need to, oh God, I need to say something." I gave him a second to gather whatever it was he had to say. "Are you ready to cum for me, 'Cher?"

"More than ready."

He nodded and picked his pace up. "Bella, oh shit, baby, I'm cumming." He moaned into my hair and into my ear as we both fell apart in each other's arms.

As we lay there, silent for the most part except for our heaving breathing, Edward pushed up on his forearms and brushed aside a few hairs that had fallen into my face. He smiled down at me while his eyes roamed over my face.

"Marry me?" he whispered.

It didn't matter to me that we were still connected to one another. This was how we would always be. Forever connected in mind and body.

"Yes," I simply replied with a smile.

~xxx~

It turned out that Edward had been thinking, about asking me for a few weeks. He had even asked Charlie for my hand. After we got dressed, he slipped a simple, yet elegant emerald cut diamond on my finger.

"You know, we could have stayed in and basked in the glory of our engagement and our nakedness," Edward said as we walked hand in hand through the French Quarter.

"Oh, we have all night for that. Besides, it's Van Morrison, Edward. Van Morrison!" I repeated.

"Bella, I can sing Brown Eyed Girl to you if you want."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I really want to hear him. Besides, you have to dance with me when he sings Domino."

The gang was already assembled down in front of the stage. We were lucky to have passes to get so close. Being a recording artist had its advantages and I was secretly enjoying them all.

Edward and I hadn't talked about whether or not to tell our friends about our engagement. I mean, we had just come down from a post fuck glow and I knew that every time I told the story of how he asked me, I'd automatically think back to the sex we had. I had to wonder if that was his purpose all along.

When we reached our friends, Alice, like the crazy psychic she was, grabbed my hand and made a big to do about the ring.

"When were you going to tell us?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

"Well, maybe after hello's and how are you's. Geesh, Alice, it literally happened like twenty minutes ago."

After trading hugs with everyone and fending off attempts and offers from Alice for us to have a double wedding, we settled in for the show. As promised, Edward danced with me while Domino played and we all sang along to the others we loved so much. Just as the show was closing, Van asked for a special guest to join him on stage. Little did I know that the special guest was Edward.

He walked on the stage, waving to those who knew him. How could anyone not? The prodigal son of New Orleans' famous Doctor came home and made good on his family name by putting together a benefit album. Van greeted Edward like they were long lost friends while I stood there, mouth wide open, watching the scene unfold.

"For those of you who don't know," Van began in his signature raspy voice, "this is Edward Cullen. His dad and I are good friends and, to be honest, he's the best damn cornet player I've ever heard. Edward just got engaged, so give a big hand to him and his lucky lady."

The crowd erupted in cheers and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Some of you are probably waiting for me to sing Brown Eyed Girl, am I right? Well, I'm going to let Edward help me out on that one. You ready?"

Edward nodded and looked at me from the stage. "I told you I'd sing it to you," he said with a huge grin.

Mid song, I was pulled on stage, but wouldn't go without the whole troupe behind me. Edward sang and provided a little back up for him, and the others danced their asses off for a crowd of thousands of people. When the song finished, one more trick was up Van Morrison's sleeve.

"Some of y'all might just be from out town, here for the good times and the good music. Well, y'all ain't heard nothing till you've heard an authentic New Orleans Jazz band play. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm going to ease on off, but I'm leaving y'all with a group who has done more than their share to bring home the music. Please stick around and give it up for Tizzy's."

Somehow our instruments had all been assembled on stage. Without missing a beat, like they were in on the gig, the band formed behind me, grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you want to play?" Edward asked, pulling me into his arms and kissing me in front of the crowd.

"Something New Orleans, something funky and something people can dance to."

Edward nodded to his father and the tune to _Iko Iko_ rang out. We played as a family for our city, our grief ridden city. She would prevail. She was already showing signs of that. Like Carlisle had been telling me from the very beginning, sometimes, you just have to keep the faith.

The end.

~xxx~

_A/N- keep going. I'll save everything I have to say at the end of the epi. _


	17. Epilogue

_**A/N- Stephanie Meyer owns all**_.

Epilogue

And the parades will ride again  
I'll see my family and my friends  
Because this will not be the end of the avenue  
And yes the marching bands will roll  
I'll find my city in my soul  
Because there's nowhere else to go but  
The Avenue  
-The Avenue, Cowboy Mouth

**Present day, 5 years later**

There are certain things that you can bet money on happening here in New Orleans. Without fail, you can bank on Mardi Gras falling forty days before Easter, Jazz Fest taking place on the last weekend of April and the first weekend of May, having a good time on Bourbon Street, while you get shitty in the Crescent City, and the people around here having more faith in things than anyone else in the country.

As our luck would have it the Saints won their very first Super Bowl and in all my years on this planet, I've never seen more grown men cry than when we had won.

That brought me to why I was currently rummaging around in my closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for my big date tonight. Five years prior, a strapping young gentleman made a bet with me and tonight, payment is due.

"Wear the red top," Rosalie called from my bed. "You know the one that gives great cleavage."

I rolled my eyes and spotted the exact top she was talking about. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the blouse in my hands. It did give good cleavage, not that my date hadn't seen them, on more than one occasion. I threw the top over my head and readjusted the girls so that they were at their maximum potential.

A year ago, I wouldn't have had to readjust and push and pull them to where they needed to be. Then again, gravity had taken effect on my body and my once perky tits had been traded in to provide food.

Stepping out of the closet, I twirled around for Rosalie to take it all in.

"Nice," she said smiling. "He's not going to know what hit him."

"Uh-huh, I've heard that before," I said with a smirk.

"Knock, knock!" A familiar voice echoed down the hall. I looked at Rosalie, who merrily shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't look at me. I didn't give him a key."

"Hot damn! Tizzy Izzy!" Jasper said, Alice hot on his heels. "You look good enough to eat."

"My brother will be beside himself when he sees you," Alice chimed in.

A wave of déjà vu crashed over me. I looked at all three faces smiling back at me, and quickly began to feel light headed.

"'Cher?" I heard my husband's voice from down the hall. "You ready?"

Edward, my husband for all of four years, was decked out in his best suit. When he rounded the corner and came face to face with me, his eyes lit up, causing the corners to crease.

"Wow," he breathed, "you look amazing."

"You don't clean up too bad yourself, Cullen," I teased.

"Rosalie, you're sure you don't mind watching the baby?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Bella, go. You and Edward have a nice evening out. We'll be fine," she assured me.

Edward held out his arm and I looped ours together. "Wait," I said when we passed the nursery. "Just let me peek in and kiss her goodbye."

Edward pushed the door open and lying inside her crib was our beautiful baby girl. Auburn curls adorned her ivory skin. A small smile played on her lips while she dreamed what ever it was that babies dreamed about.

"How did we get so lucky?" Edward asked with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Faith I guess."

"Hmmm, I suppose that could work. You ready?" he asked.

I nodded and bent down slowly and quietly, as to not to wake her. "Sweet dreams, my angel. Mommy and Daddy love you."

Edward and I walked out of the room and to our family and friends who were downstairs preparing for an evening in, while we enjoyed one out, alone.

After reciting off the list of things for Rosalie to be aware of, regarding the baby, Edward and I walked down the driveway of our home on Saint Charles and toward our SUV.

Our hands were linked together as we swung them back and forth. "I still can't believe they won," Edward said.

"Why not? Don't you think everyone deserves to win?"

"I suppose, it's just surreal."

I pulled my husband to a stop and stared into his deep green eyes. We had come so far since that first date five years ago.

"Sometimes, baby, you just have to keep the faith."

Whether it is a natural disaster, an oil spill desecrating the food supply and animals all along the gulf, or the promise of a man capturing your heart, in the end, you just have to keep the faith.

~xxx~

_A/N- So, this is it. This is going to be a long author note, so please humor me for a moment. _

_If the ending wasn't up to par for y'all, I'm truly sorry. In the beginning, this story was really important to me. As time went on, I started to get burned out. If you feel like I let that show in my writing, again, I'm very, very sorry. That was never my intention. _

_With that being said, I'm taking a break for a couple of months. I've decided to spend November participating in National Novel Writing Month and this break will give me the time needed to prepare for it. In the mean time, I am joining the other 80 something other authors for the Fandom for Preemies. It's a cause that's very near and dear to me. My stepsister is currently pregnant with twins and we find out this week if she will be having them in the next two weeks. If they do decide to join the world, she'll be 29 weeks pregnant. We are hoping and praying that they stay put a little while longer, but it's almost inevitable that they will arrive early. Below is the link for the page in which you can learn where and when to send in your donation. For as little as $5 you can have a collection of stories from some amazing authors. I'll be offering two one shots, one of which will never be seen anywhere but there. So if you want to get a sneak peak at what my next Edward/Bella multi chapter story will be, join the cause. A special thank you to __**littlemissb**__ and __**amieforshort **__for allowing me to use their Fandom Gives Back one shots. You girls are truly amazing and I love y'all so very much. Here is the link:  
__http:/fandomforpreemies__ (dot) blogspot (dot) com/_

_Now, let me gush over a few people for a minute__**. Dinx**__, you offered amazing feedback for Keeping the Faith. You'll begin to know how much I appreciate all of your help on it. __**Angstaddict09**__, your emails throughout this whole venture have kept me laughing. You're an amazing friend and I'm so lucky to have had your help. __**Fngrcufs**__, our weekly chats with the rest of the Muselets are the highlight of my week. Thank you for letting me shit all over your inbox with chapters. You never complained, not once. I love you girls sofa king much. Completing this story is sad because now I won't get feedback emails from y'all each week. _

_**Katydid2363**__ who I've been lucky enough to have a part of my life since the very beginning of The Sovereign Six. You are my beta rock and I'm pretty sure during NaNo I'm going to have a nervous breakdown without you looking over my work. I'm scared and excited at the same time. This is really going to be a true test._

_Now, to all of you. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your insightful and wonderful reviews. Some of you followed me from The Sovereign Six, while others of you are new. The reviews were honestly so thoughtful and profound, and some of you even brought me to tears. __**SuperTrish1**__, I'm looking directly at you. This was such a tough subject matter and y'all embraced the story with your kind words. I wish I could thank each and every one of you but I'm pretty sure, at this point, you're ready for me to shut up. If you're even still reading._

_After NaNo, I'll be back to posting again. Now, the story I'll begin posting, at the earliest in December, isn't one for everyone. I'm going to begin the Carlisle/Bella story and I'm really excited about it. If it interests you, put me on author alert so you'll know when I've begun it. In the meantime, I did submit an entry for the Love Lost contest and voting for it has begun. It's anonymous, but hidden amongst some pretty great stories, you'll find me. Here's the link for the stories, as well as where you can vote for your favorite at. __http:/www__ (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2458839/_

_In parting, I want to leave y'all with some stories that are pwning me right now. They are all wonderful ladies who should be shown some love! I'll miss you all more than I can say but I'm never really far. If you're on twitter, you can find me spouting off nonsense for the most part of the day. __**Hollister_1980**__ Thank y'all again for being the best readers an author could ever ask for. I hope to see you all when I return at the end of the year!_

_Xoxo  
__Holly_

**Story Rec's**

A Thousand Leaves by BellaSunshine http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6276284/1/

Always Leads Back to You by Dinx http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5934046/1/

Conjunction by fngrcufs http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6187939/1/

Enchante by rpgirl27 http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5676810/1/

Giofógach by ltlerthqak http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6255401/1/

Incunabula Or: The Golden Legend by suitablyironicmoniker http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5992078/1/

Resolutions by bebe86 http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5771680/1/

The Little Fish by shellwrx http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6267921/1/


End file.
